


Power

by Graywolf120



Series: Soaring Spirits [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectopire, F/M, Family Drama, Invasion, Thievery, Ursuping, badger cereal, fixing mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graywolf120/pseuds/Graywolf120
Summary: Vlad seeks the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage for the power to stop Amity Park from being a battle zone for the sake of his family. Plans unravel as Vlad's research is proven wrong freeing Pariah Dark. Now the fight begins for Amity Park and life will never be the same.





	1. Theft

While depicted as the Fright Knight’s lair the castle made of bricks like dried blood with towers that defied logic was truly the keep of Pariah Dark . A powerful ghost said to have no equal that with an iron fist and merciless army had conquered the Ghost Zone cementing his rule as Ghost King with the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. It had taken a group of even older ghosts to seal Pariah in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, stopping his tyrannical rule and destroying the kingdom he built. That had been countless years ago, Vlad had never met a ghost who had actually witnessed the act besides Fright Knight but inquiring about the latter’s liege had been far from Vlad’s mind that Halloween. 

Outfitted in the cuirass of Achilles and with his bandolier of components including a syringe ready of the strongest suppressant Vlad had made yet he entered the castle. Keeping a hand on the handle of Tyrfing Vlad turned human, his gear becoming heavier but the traps harmless. Making his way to the end of the hall past skeletons and old paintings Vlad opened the door turning back ghost once satisfied there were no more traps. He stopped as his eyes fell upon the resting place of Pariah Dark.

The sarcophagus was massive, ebony with inlays of red and toxic green enamel with Egyptian influence. Red eyes sent in a nearly featureless face seemed to bore into Vlad’s soul, accusing and challenging. Vlad wondered if the overthrown king could see him through those eyes. Dismissing the idea with a chuckle Vlad turned his attention to the skeleton seemingly presenting the Fright Knight’s prison to him. After he acquired the artifacts Vlad would pull out that sword and let the Fright Knight decide if he would submit or be cored. Vlad then noticed the skeleton holding his prize within a sphere, the Ring of Rage. Producing the Skeleton Key Vlad sauntered over and with a keen eye saw the lock in the skull’s nasal passages. Inserting the key Vlad turned it slowly to savor the moment, it wasn’t often he had the time to do so during the theft itself.

With a click the sphere dissolved into liquid dripping off bony fingers and Vlad caught his prize. Like most ghost jewelry it was that lovely peridot green that glowed like radioactive material. Within the circular face was set a black stone topped with a green skull glaring at Vlad with red eyes. With a muttered spell Vlad confirmed there was no protective curse and grinning he put the ring on his gloved hand. He could feel the power but in the way he had first felt his core immense in it’s power but untappable. Efforts to force the power only ended with smoke and a choked noise. It had been foolish to hope each artifact alone had some use but he’d prepared for this. With a shrug of his shoulders Vlad reached into his bandolier and took out the syringe, uncapping it as he approached the sarcophagus. The Skeleton Key fit perfectly in the triangular lock and there was a click as the mechanism opened. Ghost birds outside cawed and fled as the eyes of the ornate coffin glowed with malice. Vlad pocketed the key and opened the sarcophagus only for his eyes to widen at the sight within.

Pariah Dark dwarfed him with a build of pure power dressed in black and steel armour adorned with toxic spikes including his knuckles. Like a lion he had a thick mane, his chin tipped with the false beard of a pharaoh. His helm had a broken horn on the side of his head sporting an eye patch which spoke of a battle hardened warrior. Floating above his head was the Crown of Fire engulfed in unnatural flames. A green eye surrounded by black opened and glared at Vlad only to roar as Vlad struck like a viper. The needle went through the eyepatch and when it hit resistance Vlad pushed down the plunger. Yet only halfway through the serum Vlad dropped the syringe as a sword connected with his armor throwing him across the room.

“Who are you to dare challenge me with such underhanded methods!?” Yelled Pariah Dark before shaking his head to try to dispel the unsettling fog.

“Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius and I thought I’d level the playing field since we’re in your territory. “ Stated Vlad as he drew Tyrfing making the sword glow pink with his energy which caught Pariah’s attention.

“You are an impudent fool to use that blade let alone think you can match my skill. I will enjoy running my blade through your core to pin you to the ground as a warning to all who think they can challenge me.” Growled Pariah Dark as he sneered down at Vlad.

“I will enjoy taking you down a few pegs.” Rumbled Vlad before teleporting.

Pariah Dark whipped around to strike down this thief only to cut air. His confusion lasted only a moment before a blade slashed across his back, the tip cutting flesh past his cape and armor. Lashing backwards with an elbow Pariah Dark landed a blow to Vlad’s torso sending him flying back. A thud was heard as Vlad hit a wall, barely able to roll out of the way as Pariah Dark slung down from over his head the sword smashing through the stone. Seeing an opening Vlad thrust his sword into Pariah Dark’s right side only for his core to clench in a realization, Pariah Dark was too large for his sword to impale properly. That moment cost Vlad dearly as Pariah Dark grabbed his right leg and twisted before fiercely pulling Vlad away. 

Both cried out in agony as Tyrfing sliced it’s way out of Pariah as easily as it would cloth while a loud snap came from Vlad’s crippled femur as he was flung away. Vlad found himself on his back and scrambled to sit up gritting his fangs to bite back a scream. The swirls of bone and ectoplasm based cartilage had separated with a spiral fracture and not for the first time did Vlad wish he’d had had a rod put in there but it’d only get GIW’s attention. Pained and fearful red eyes went to his foe as he threw up a shield. 

Pariah Dark was clutching his side opened in a large gash with ectoplasm flowing through his fingers and dripping to the stone floor. Despite Pariah Dark’s efforts his powers wouldn’t focus on healing his wound, his grip on all his powers seemed loosened. Gaze falling on Vlad his anger turned to dark pleasure, the man couldn’t stand, appears the life in him had saddled him with bones. Sword glowing he made his way to Vlad in a few large strides and spun his sword so it was pointed down before stabbing down at Vlad’s core. The sword cut through the shield with ease but bounced off the armor with a clang not even leaving a scratch. 

In a poof of pink Vlad vanished to appear near the door to the hallway. Vlad was floating, his leg encased in pink as he kept the weight of it from pulling at his broken femur. Fangs and gums itched as Vlad felt his body demanding ectoplasm, his claws lengthening slightly as his teeth began to change. This made Pariah Dark pause in his charge at Vlad, it had been a long time since he’d seen an ectopire let alone one about to frenzy. That the one before him had enough of a mind not to give into the madness of the nearly constant thirst was impressive. His eye went to the pumpkin, he’d subjugated beings openly defiant of him before. Glare directed back at Vlad he spoke:

“Submit to my rule, give back the ring, and I will make sure you never run of of ectoplasm to feast upon along with your continued existence. Cling to this hopeless ambition and I will send you to judgement after cutting off each finger then your hands for stealing from me. Now kneel.”

Vlad looked at Pariah Dark with a smug grin and laughed as he shook his head as if he’d heard the world’s greatest joke. Pariah Dark was caught off guard and stared for a moment. Then his features became cold as he took a few steps forward and grabbed Vlad by the hood of his cloak.

“You dare to laugh at your king?! “ Snarled Pariah Dark only for Vlad to give a smug smile.

“What’s a king without his crown?” Retorted Vlad before teleporting back several feet.

Pariah Dark hand went for his crown to find it gone and his head whipped around as he looked for the Crown of Fire only to spot the familiar blaze in gloved hands. A duplicate was handing Vlad the crown and in desperate rage Pariah Dark let loose a massive blast of red ectoplasm at the two. Destroying the duplicate in an instant the original was blasted through the outer wall of the castle with a high cry of pain.

Twitching, singed and battered Vlad still held the crown. Through eyes blurred from the light of the blast he could see a large shape rushing towards him. Summoning a duplicate Vlad handed the crown off knowing it would take too long to attune and now he needed to retreat to regroup. He disappeared in a swirl of pink moments before Pariah Dark would have cleaved through his head.

Vlad popped back into being infront of his Amity Park Portal, it was more secure then the Fenton portal and he wouldn’t lure the likes of Pariah Dark there. Giving his sample and putting in his code Vlad went through the doors, collapsing on the lab floor as the portal locked itself. Holding out his hand Vlad looked at the Ring of Rage, he was halfway there but he’d underestimated how much power Pariah Dark had without the artifacts. In agony and knowing he couldn’t get up Vlad pressed the beacon giving a sigh of relief as it turned green, Jack and Maddie would be here soon, with that he fainted.

  
  



	2. Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of his folly Vlad must deal with mistakes of the past and present as he seeks to ensure a future for those he loves.

Vlad opened his eyes as he felt something fluffy rubbing against him and absentmindedly he petted Seline as he summoned a duplicate who began to removed his gear. Another helped him sit up and Vlad realized he’d woken up before Jack and Maddie had arrived. An ear flickered as he heard a core and vitals, had they sent Danny out ahead? No, it was before school got out so who? Turning his head Vlad saw Tokala at the bottom of the stairs in guise looking at him with concern and guilt. That was odd, Vlad flashed a reassuring smile only to freeze at who he saw at the top of the stairs. As beautiful as Vlad remembered, raven hair pulled into a long braid to show off her lovely brown eyes that could go from as warm as a cup of cocoa to as hard as stone. An emerald green blouse with ¾ sleeves went with dark jeans and black flats, simple yet Vlad knew it was all designer. Seline followed his gaze and fluffed up with a hiss before climbing protectively around Vlad’s shoulders.

“Oh there you are, I know I’m a few days early but I was just so excited to see my little boy. You had me worried when Tokala said you left him alone to go to the Ghost Zone and from the looks of it I was right to be concerned” Spoke Wynonna as she made her way down the stairs and put an arm around Tokala’s shoulders drawing him close. 

Vlad did a mental checklist, the burns were mostly healed already, his back would be bruised for awhile but no broken ribs. So internal bleeding or passing out again were unlikely but Maddie and Jack would have his head if he tried standing or was floating when they arrived so Vlad forced himself to look like he wanted to be on the floor. He created a large pink cushion that helped him sit up slightly, leaning back and put his arms behind his head he got comfortable moving Seline to his stomach. Then he turned his head slightly to look at Wynonna and replied:

”Wynonna we agreed in three days at the boardwalk to help with the tension. Coming to my home unannounced does quite the opposite. Jack and Maddie are always a phone call away, for Tokala if he felt he needed someone here or if I need help. So your worry is baseless but that you care enough to worry is quite an achievement, you should be proud.

“Now Tokala I thought you understood, you don’t let people in the house when I’m not home. Those I can trust have a key, now can you please take Seline upstairs with you and wait for the Fentons? Tell them my leg’s broken if you would.” 

Tokala’s eyes went wide and he phased out of Wynonna’s hold to rush to his dad. Gently he took Seline into his arms, Vlad helping free her claws. Vlad didn’t want his son to see his parents going back and forth, that was why he wanted to met at the board walk focus on Tokala having fun and their surroundings. Like always Wynonna thought she knew best. Sighing Vlad looked at his son, Tokala looked stressed and Vlad had a feeling that it wasn’t just about his mother. 

*What’s wrong?* Asked Vlad in undertones.

*Dad don’t get mad but just know you really messed up and if you try to handle this alone...it won’t end well. I can’t say anymore besides the Fenton’s will be here in 5.* Replied Tokala and the look in his eyes sent a shiver through Vlad. 

Tokala went upstairs leaving his parents alone. Both watched him go and went the door shut upstairs Wynonna turned her attention back to Vlad. Her expression was stern but slightly hurt.

“I never stopped worrying about you and I’d appreciate if you didn’t make me look bad in front of Tokala.” Stated Wynonna as she got closer.

“It doesn’t matter if you worry about me, care about me, love me or hate me, we’ve been divorced for years. I only see you as the mother of my child and as such I would like you to be in his life. 

“Though let me make it crystal clear, legally you have no rights here and you’d be a fool to make up some neglect accusation. Yes I caught that. So I would suggest you actually keep to the schedule and as for making you look...did you even ask to see his real form?” Retorted Vlad glaring at her through the agony of his broken leg.

Vlad scanned her features only to look at her with contempt, she hadn’t. It was true, Tokala was a miracle and he could be a sentient blob it wouldn’t matter to Vlad but the boy needed reassurance that every part of him was loved. He sincerely hoped Wynonna didn’t intend to act like everything was normal and ignore what made their son a priceless gift. Vlad gave Wynonna some time to think of an excuse only to let out a hiss as she walked around him and kneeled by his broken leg. 

Wynonna sighed and shook her head at the hiss and bared fangs, Vlad had never laid a hand on her in anger even when she did. Ignoring him her eyes glowed emerald as did her hands and she put them on Vlad’s thigh, muttering healing spells under her breath. Yet it was maybe ten seconds before her hands met air. Clearing the magic from her eyes she saw Vlad was standing and looking up she found burning red eyes glaring down at her.

“You will not touch me without permission again, you lost that privilege when you filed for divorce. Now leave and tell Tokala on the way out we will be meeting at the board park like we planned.” Growled Vlad as he pointed to the stairs. 

“I was healing your leg and you know it’s true since you’re standing on it, albeit heavily favoured but an improvement. This won’t work if you’re so sensitive.” Replied Wynonna as she stood up, her hand ghosting up his leg ..

Vlad was frozen by the familiar and pleasant contact, he hadn’t been touched like that since he found Tokala. Then he heard a giggle and shook his head as he took in Wynonna’s seductive look. This was not going to happen and in a poof of pink smoke he was across the lab. Wynonna just gave a soft laugh and went up the stairs, Vlad still wanted her on some level. 

Only when the door shut did Vlad release his breath. He’d be a lair to say he didn’t miss her touch but she’d repeated the mistakes of his father and for that Vlad could never forgive Wynonna. Using a table to support himself Vlad had one of the duplicates prepare a vial of ectoplasm and calcium then place it the bone injection gun he had made. Vlad presented his thigh and cried out as the shot was given into his mending bone. The surge of warmth and itching as his femur solidified into one piece was uncomfortable, that the door above opened only made it worse. 

“V-man what’s the emergency?!” Boomed Jack and Vlad could hear Maddie had gotten ahead of Jack.

“Vlad what are you doing standing after sending out a distress signal? Does it have to do with that bitch leaving your house?” Snapped Maddie as she made it down the steps.. 

“No, though she came early...Wynonna saw Tokala on TV and put things together so I agree to let them have a relationship. No, I came out worse for wear trying to retrieve two artifacts. The owner woke up and was larger than expected, a sword couldn’t impale his core. In the struggle my femur gave out...again. Don’t worry, between some uninvited magic and a shot I can walk.” Explained Vlad as Maddie began to examine the now minor burns. 

Maddie took out a spectral salve and began to rub it on burns she knew had been serious minutes prior. Like usual Vlad was a gentleman but Maddie could tell by the way he was tensed and refusing to look at her that this was more than a failed theft. Sighing she took a step back and gave him her disappointed mom look.

“Vlad what were you trying to steal?” Asked Maddie and Vlad turned human to convey a more innocent appearance.. 

“Don’t give me that look you two encouraged me for years...I was trying to obtain the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage.” Answered Vlad, raising his hand to display the ring gleaming in the lab lights.. 

Maddie took his hand into hers and looked at the ring, Jack over her shoulder. Something clicked and Jack looked at Vlad with a questioning look. Vlad had been expressing frustration over not being able to protect them properly and the lack of respect from ghosts, did this have something to do with that?

“Why do you need a crown V-man?” Asked Jack and his brows shot up at how Vlad pulled his hand back and glanced away.

“The Crown of Fire when worn with the Ring of Rage grants the user unlimited power and sovereignty of the Ghost Zone. It was my desire to use them to strengthen the barrier between the planes so Amity Park was no longer a battlefield. I never wanted to have to train our children and their friends to be soldiers nor do I wish for you two to die prematurely. I did this for our family and the world but now…I fear I’ve made a grievous error in judgement.” Admitted Vlad as he turned to look at them, both shocked.

“Vlad you said the owner woke up...What did you do?!” Snapped Maddie and Jack put a steadying hand on her shoulder as he looked at Vlad.

“The texts attributed all his powers to the artifacts but after facing Pariah Dark I know now they were wrong. I wondered why they put him in the Sarcophagus of Forever sleep once they defeated him and his armies, I thought it was misguided mercy now I-” Began Vlad only for alarms to sound and red to flash.

Maddie and Jack went to ask only to look down at their wrists, the Exo-Exodus Alarm had been triggered. Vlad ran over to his main computer, his eyes going wide at the three radar screens, one for each portal. Rarely had there been more than a few blimps near his two but now he knew the gates would be met with more than enough to force them open. The amount heading for the Fenton Portal was staggering and if this was Pariah Dark’s fabled army they were doomed. 

Vlad flicked open a panel to expose three switches with a key slot under each. Taking out the Skeleton Key Vlad put it in the first slot and turned before flicking the switch. The readouts on the Wisconsin Plasmius Portal flatlined as Vlad had activated the killswitch.

“Is anyone in the Ghost Zone?!” Shouted Vlad as he inserted the key in the next switch and paused in flipping it.

“No, Danny and Jazz- Vlad they should just be coming home from school!” Yelled Maddie catching sight of the radar, the two would be sitting ducks.

“Call them now! I’m closing the portals but we might not-” Began Vlad as he flicked the switch partially only for there to be a loud swearing and the sound of a screeching guitar.

“Plasmius open this portal! You owe me!” Roared a deep and slightly staticky voice.

Vlad bit his lip and snarled as he left a duplicate to work the controls. Slamming his hand down he opened the portal just enough for Technus and Ember to weasel through then Skulker after the sound of heavy blaster fire. As soon as the hunter was through the duplicate engaged the killswitch.

Technus looked around and whistled at all the tech before spotting Maddie and Jack. Going rigid he dived into the nearest piece of electronics, which happened to be a new suit for Danny only to be shot out by Vlad.

“What gives?” Pouted Technus rubbing his head..

“I don’t want your manic mind frying all my equipment! If you use your guitar in here I will put you in a soup can and Skulker you only use my portals when I’ve called your or the Fenton’s is-” Started Vlad only for the ground to shake like there had been a huge explosion with aftershocks. 

“Fenton Portal has been compromised. Visual on screen one.” Spoke Vlad’s computer.

The camera feed popped up and it looked like a torrent of ghosts were gushing out of the Fenton Portal and Danny was floating in front of it only to be tackled by a familiar white suited figure. Jack and Maddie had been running upstairs the moment the computer mentioned the Fenton Portal. Leaving the ghosts and halfa alone. Vlad caught Skulker’s smile as he used undertones to say:

*They made it.*

“What did you do?!” Snarled Vlad as he rounded on Skulker with eyes glowing red and teeth edged.

“I got innocents to safety by telling them where to go.” Growled Skulker as he stared at Vlad not backing down causing Vlad to turn into Plasmius. 

“Pariah Dark, the King of All Ghosts got woke up from his nap. Word is someone tried to steal his crown and got away with the ring after leaving a nasty wound in his side.” Explained Ember as she floated and messed with her guitar. 

“Now who do we know with that kind of reckless ambition and a history of theft?” Chimed Technus as he came up behind Skulker’s shoulder with a brow raised.

“Are you here to punish me then? Hmm? Wasting resources with in fighting when it will change nothing?” Challenged Vlad with his arms behind his back and leaning forward.

“What would you propose we do Plasmius? Leap into the jaws of his army to be torn apart like sheep in a den of wolves?” Snapped Skulker which earned agreement from Ember and Technus.

“You underestimate yourselves, Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone, Master of all Technology and the siren who nearly enthralled the world. The texts say his army is skeletal, numerous but one hit one coring. Only the Fright Knight is notable among them and Phantom, a teenagner, beat him. I could have cored Pariah Dark if he wasn’t so large but I have Ascalon who I have finally attuned to spectral energy. I slip that through his wound and the king is cored. If by some miracle he’s already healed I have a few more tricks. I did not go into this without fall back plans but they would certainly have a greater chance of success with your aid.

“Skulker I want you to find Walker and give him my number, he and his goons want to be the law then they will fight to enforce it. Ember every fighting force needs morale and I have a feeling you can write a song to occupy an enemy army. Technus, the Fenton’s are working on a battlesuit that will multiply the capabilities of the user a hundred fold. However the interface between user and suit is deadly, prone to draining the user to fuel itself, see what you can do, I’ll be over soon.” Explained Vlad, smiling slyly, he’d already won them over. 

“What will you be doin’?” Questioned Technus leaning off Skulker’s shoulder.

“I have to inform someone of their role in matters and do take Tokala and Seline with you to Fenton Works, he’ll know to vouch for you. Also it goes without saying, Phantom is off limits, pursuing grudges will get us sent to judgement. ” Replied Vlad before flying up the stairs, he had to find a lady in red.


	3. Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the impending threat of a relentless army lead by a ruthless king plans must be laid and allies found in the most unlikely of places.

After that invasion by Walker and his henchmen Valerie hadn’t faced a large scale threat, sick during the incident with the cruise kidnapping scheme. Yet even those numbers paled in comparison to what she faced now. Everywhere Valerie looked there seemed to be a ghost and while most fled those that fought back did so with a desperation Valerie hoped she never knew. At this point it seemed most of Amity Park was unaware, though that could be because the ghost seemed jumpy even cloaking near humans. Phantom with his destructive dog or Plasmius were nowhere to be seen so she was on her own. 

At this point Valerie didn’t actively hunt Phantom or his dog, not after Skulker’s Island when he seemed so familiar. That didn’t stop Valerie from shooting him or the dog but usually after some very close warning shots,more to chase them off when they got on her nerves or in her way then outright destruction. Plasmius looked less human and from her sensors and observations, could probably kill her in the time it took her to blink while she’d just be a child kicking at his shins. However Valerie couldn’t say she hated him, their encounters more like sparring matches. At times Plasmius would just rest on a branch and it was kind of hard to shoot a guy just chilling. Valerie lost all urge to hunt Plasmius after seeing him play with what was clearly his son and to avoid losing her conviction Valerie avoided the vampiric ghosts at all costs.

Valerie was pulled from her musings by a cry for help in the park, shifting her feet Valerie pushed her hoverboard towards the source at high speed. Near the entrance of the park she saw two octopus looking creatures with red eyes and jagged mouths with a silver haired man pulled between them. He was struggling fiercely only to cry out as the two ghosts pulled him taunt with laughter. Diving down Valerie let loose a barrage of shots at the lone of the left causing it to let go with a yelp. Over shooting with her board Valerie turned to get another volley at the right making it throw the man aside who she recognized as her father’s boss. Vlad Masters, one of the richest men in the world who had settled in Amity Park, making it his home and helping the people. Her father had his old job and more back thanks to Masters and here he was being tormented by ghosts. 

Now more vehement Valerie manveroured to get to the side of the right and gunned her hoverboard. Bringing up the nose to to slam the bottom in to both ghosts sending them careening to the ground to be showered with blasts. Whimpering the two ghosts turned intangible and fled. 

“That’s right, you creeps better run. Tell your friends that the Red Huntress means business!” Shouted Valerie letting loose another blast into the air.

“Well Miss Gray I am pleased to see my equipment is being used to its full potential.” Spoke Vlad from behind her.

Whirling around Valerie looked at Vlad in shock, posed to fly off if need be. Vlad raised his hands in a placating gesture as he gave her a warm and soft smile. Valerie lowered near the ground, she might as well hear the guy out, the letter had been signed “Vlad” after all. Once near the ground she retracted her board to fall the last foot. 

“There we are, I would hope the mighty Red Huntress, as you’ve dubbed yourself, could take some praise. We have much to discuss.” Stated Vlad with a soft smile..

“Yeah, we do. If you made my equipment then why-”

“Was I unarmed? Well as you can see by the smoking pile of debris over there I was disarmed.” Interrupted Vlad, gesturing to an ecto-gun that had been slammed into the sidewalk. 

“So you’re willing to be seen using an ecto-gun and you’re Danny’s godfather so you know the Fenton’s well why did you give me the equipment and stipend? I’m like fourteen.” Question Valerie as she pulled back her hood to reveal her puzzled look earning a chastising look. 

“First, put your hood back on, the level of ghost activity right now is unprecedented and you don’t want one following you home. Second, while I might carry an ecto-gun I use it for self defense, nothing more. Thirdly, my dear friends are more suited for the lab then the field, they aren’t exactly discreet so their foes know they’re coming. Finally, you had the most combat experience and drive of Phantom’s age group. Poor boy can’t save this town by himself after all and neither can you, not from an invasion.” Explained Vlad, actually telling the truth.

“He and his dog ruined my life.” Spat Valerie as she pulled her hood up and straightened with anger.

“Ruined? Miss Gray your father has a better job in my employment then he did before that incident. With that you have probably replaced most if not all of what was destroyed and have a lovely home, better than I did growing up. If it’s status at school I’d chalk that up to your father being smarter with his money and maybe you about your choice of companionship. 

“Phantom was still a very recent ghost trying to control a very large beast ghost who was one of the guard dogs put down at Axion. I gave you your equipment to strive for balance between the interests of the living and the dead. Most of the ghosts are just overly curious about what they left behind and Phantom can help you tell the difference.” Explained Vlad, as he looked at Valerie and he saw her shoulders slump.

“You mentioned an invasion?” Reminded Valerie wanting to get off that topic she had enough issues justifying her hate of ghosts because of that sassy vampire ghost acting more like a teacher than a real enemy. 

“Yes, my equipment picked up this wave of ghost, refugees from an even worse threat, an organized army. They seek this ring to give their king unlimited power. We need to prevent that from happening.“ Stated Vlad as he presented the Ring of Rage in his palm.

“What do you need me to do?” Asked Valerie as she looked from the ring to Vlad.

“Take this ring as far away as you can over the ocean and then throw it. Even a ghost will take years to find it and by then the king will be long destroyed. No matter what you hear or see complete this task or more then just Amity Park will be at stake.” Directed Vlad, his expression sober, he’d worked hard for this ring but it was now putting his family and territory in danger.

Valerie looked at the ring, hesitating for a moment, this would make her a target but if it had ghosts searching the ocean and not Amity Park full of people...Taking the ring she slipped it into a pouch on her belt. There was a hand on her shoulder and Valerie looked up at him to find a reassuring smile.

“I will do everything I can to keep you from being followed. Now, I believe you have a job to do.” Coaxed Vlad before removing his hand.

Valerie recalled her hoverboard and with a final nod at Vlad she took off towards the amusement park. Vlad watched her go, hopeful that if they could keep the ring from Pariah Dark he could be defeated in days. If by some misfortune Valerie failed then he’d don the Amulet of Aragon and seperate the artifacts from Pariah Dark by force even if it meant being consumed by the amulet.

Going behind a tree and turning invisible Vlad walked a bit before shifting into Plasmius. Not a moment too soon as his phone ran showing Skulker’s number. Answering the call Vlad waited.

“Plasmius, Walker died in the ‘70’s and I’d rather be thrown into my cages then try to teach him to use a phone. Where do you want to meet?” Explained Skulker, sound exasperated.

“Under town hall, leaving now.” Stated Vlad before hanging up his phone with a smile then disappearing in a cloud of pink.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walker was not happy, he rarely was, but having to evacuate his prison had left him rather sour and to meet Vlad at the scene of his defeat stung . After his failed attempt to punish the ghost boy, his grandson Danny, Walker had had a bit of a crisis at the prison. Bullet had left, that wasn’t too bad in itself as the man was a bit of a loose cannon and apparently begun disregarding his orders when out of his sight. However several of his guards left with his former second in command, understaffing the prison which was full of prisoners who had already had a successful riot. To aid his men Walker had pretty much devoted all of his time and power strengthening the prison itself as his construct. 

It had helped but not enough to keep his men at their post once word of Pariah Dark awakening reached them. His prison was recognized as the law throughout the zone with his few thousand officers spread throughout. The party he brought to Amity Park had only been a few dozen or so, one prisoner wasn’t worth his whole system collapsing. This had earned him respect but also made his prison a hostile party to Pariah Dark. While Walker had faith in the walls of his prison he knew it would be the last straw for GZPD as his men would deem him insane and desert him.

Thus Walker had put a call out for all his men to retreat to the real world and leave the prison doors open, he believed in order not slaughter. As far as Walker was concerned if his prisoners survived until he could get back control of order in the zone then they deserved a pardon, including Danny and that mutt Wulf. When he came through the portal and saw Danny floating there he tackled the boy to keep him from sight of hostile ghosts. Of course his grandson had taken it as an attack and unable to keep him hidden long Walker had lured him away before sneaking off. 

When Skulker, a former prisoner, had come to him saying Vlad wanted to speak with him Walker already had an idea why. Yet, he didn’t have an army, most former cops and the veterans among them trained in modern warfare. In a day’s time he’d probably only be able to round up about a few hundred of his men who would be willing to fight on the front lines. That Plasmius would be aiding them would inspire some and drive off others. Honestly Walker wouldn’t be surprised if Plasmius was the cause of all of this, he’d imprisoned the halfa for theft after all. 

“Speak of the devil.” Sighed Walker as Vlad came down through the ceiling.

“I’m not the one who keeps souls imprisoned indefinitely.” Taunted Vlad as he brushed some invisible dirt off his shoulder. 

“Boy, I sure hope you didn’t arrange this little meetin’ just to insult me. Also if I was the devil I wouldn’t have emptied my prison. I ain’t got time for your bullshit not with my daughter and grandkids living where Pariah Dark’s army will enter this world.” Rumbled Walker cutting through pleasantries.

“I am quite aware and I know the Fentons are why you will stay here to fight the first wave instead of falling back to organize raids later. That and you can’t stand the lawless nature of long term war. Stay and help restore order for their sakes, living and dead.“ Requested Vlad with the causal nature of asking a friend to help you move.

“We both know I don’t have an army and weeks would pass before I could get them all rounded up. I wouldn’t have retreated from my prison if I thought I had more than a snowball’s chance in hell. Fighting on unfamiliar ground only slims that chance to the point you could floss with it.” Replied Walker with an exasperated look, trying very hard not to pinch where his nose had been.

“Perhaps but instead of floss I see a wire that when given handles, your men and a militia of dead and armed living, could be used as a garrote. A weapon not truly appreciated until wrapped tight around the throat and by then it’s too late. Pariah Dark will underestimate us and that will be his downfall.” Persuaded Vlad, confident even though he was loathe to arm humans with ecto-weapons but they’d be slaughtered otherwise.

Walker looked at Vlad, humans were generally regarded as harmless, pawns, toys and puppets. However, from his failed scheme Walker had witnessed how efficient a human with an ectoplasm based weapon could be. If Vlad got the weapons to the right people, police, veterans and those who practiced combat as exercise it would be a force unexpected and useful. As for displaced ghosts he could name a few formidable ones, the Lunch Lady if given enough food the same with Techus but with technology, Ember had good crowd control ability, Johnny 13 with Shadow was good with striker tactics while Skulker had firepower and traps. Added to his men who were more durable than skeletal ghosts...the odds were ones Walker could work with as long as Pariah Dark didn’t have both artifacts. 

He frowned briefly at the smug smile on Vlad’s face, the man could tell he’d been persuaded. Vlad raised a brow and held out a hand, once more Walker felt the urge to compare Plasmius to the devil. With how collected Vlad was Walker was certain the halfa had been the fool to wake Pariah Dark but he could respect that at least Vlad wasn’t running away like a coward. Walker took Vlad’s hand and shook it before pulling the halfa within a foot of him.

“If you are just using my men simply as tools so you can evacuate humans I will hunt you down and send you to Judgement should your sorry ass survive. Am I clear?” Promised Walker, his green eyes glaring into Vlad’s red, if this man wanted to be king of ghosts then that meant seeing they had worth as people. 

Vlad looked into those eyes and thought on the subject. After being held captive by GIW and engaging in his lust for blood during his escape he had imbibed his desire for ectoplasm as well. In fact he’d focused on that temptation because Jack and Maddie weren’t on his radar during his initial manic highs for more. Vlad had furthered justified it as ghosts were more likely to survive and them knowing cared fewer risks. That extended to why he’d cored ghosts but never killed a humans. Once Vlad would have offered the defense that ghosts had had their chance at life but after getting to know some personally Vlad knew that was a low blow. 

Still the question remained was he using ghosts as tools? Yes, but not anymore than humans in this case. While he was the hero of Amity Park, could be quite civil and donated to several charities Vlad only truly cared for those he loved. Everything and everyone else was expendable though it varied of course but Vlad could easily treat ghosts and human on relativity equal terms. So with a fanged grin Vlad leaned forward so he was face to face with Walker and answered with :

“Crystal.” 

Before Walker could reply one of his men flew in. Instead of the typical uniform the ghost was dressed in neon green and black camo to blend into the ghost zone with the equipment of a soldier. On his head something that looked like a motorcycle helmet that Vlad quickly realized had recording equipment. The ghost was rigid and saluted Walker.

“At ease Private First Class Thompson. Your report?” Ordered Walker.

“Yes sir. Enemy is mobilized and inbound lead by knight on black alicorn. Calculations based on the size and pace put arrival at portal in 24 hours.” Informed PFC Thompson.

“Go to Captain Hershel, tell him my orders are to gather as many men as possible in the area around Fenton Works. I want to bottle neck those punks so they have to trickle into this world and we can pick them off one by one, shoot to core. Notify me immediately when the Fright Knight arrives. ” Commanded Walker and with a salute PFC Thompson vanished. 

Walker looked over his shoulder at Vlad who was typing furiously into his phone to Skulker. Taps needed to be laid and all the ecto-weaponry and technology feasible relocated to his lab along with the Fentons. He’d be at Fenton Works within ten minutes with that he pocketed his phone. Eyes met and Vlad paused, Walker looked rather somber and taking his chance the warden spoke:

“She’ll send a blast through my core before I get a word out so I’m trusting you to save my Pumpkin and her bunch. Protecting them isn’t against the rules.”

With that Walker disappeared into green mist, leaving Vlad alone. They had one day, one day to gather forces, lay traps, get ecto-weapons to the police who might engage in friendly fire no matter what they were told. In that time, Vlad also had to convince his family to go along with this, not attacking old enemies and leaving their own home in the hours before it became ground zero. A sigh escaped Vlad as he phased through the building into the sky, this was going to be a long night.


	4. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Vlad organizes the ghosts into a fighting force and how to include humans as a defensive force he overlooks something vital.

If Vlad hadn’t known better he would have assumed the house was empty as neither Cujo or Danny greeting him. Having changed in an alley down the street Vlad shut the door behind him. His ghost sense went off but it had been doing so almost non stop since the first wave of refugees, he sent a duplicate to make some lavender mint tea. Following the sound of three cores and three hearts towards the lab Vlad flinched at the nasally voice yelling:

“I am Technus, ghost master of science and electrical technology so listen to me foolish mortals when I say a human can’t use this suit in its current state!”

“The interface is still glitchy but I’m not going to standby when a ghost army is-” Argued Jack.

“Five minutes in that thing and you’ll be dead on the ground if I can’t get some nano-bots to-”

“Rule the world?” Added Danny.

“Aagh! Ghost child the wearer takes the place of the battery and the nanobots will make the interface smoother so commands take less time so less energy. My lightning rod will not support this suit indefinitely. “ Explained Technus, exasperated.

“I thought ghosts just needed ambient energy to fuel themselves and a will to continue. So why is your staff limited?” Inquired Maddie with some actual curiosity.

“I ain’t narking about how my technology works when you’ve got me tethered with this troublesome pole.” Snapped Technus.

“Well if you had-” Began Danny only to stop as he saw Vlad coming down the stairs.

The exosuit was in pieces, the torso on a lift with Jack soldering metal while the pants were standing by themselves nearby with Maddie fussing with wires. Technus was working at a cleared work bench on his lightning rod, it was a power amplifier and held charges to be used later. Over his lab coat was a harness made out of the Fenton Fisher which Danny was holding, floating in the air in ghost form with Cujo below him.

“Daniel why is Technus on a leash like a reckless toddler?” Inquired Vlad which made Danny’s expression sour.

“Oh I don’t know, perhaps it’s because the last time he was in here the guy exploded and hacked most of the devices in the lab to make a mech suit?!” Snapped Danny as he turned his glare to Technus who gave Vlad a pleading look.

“He is here as a courtesy to me and is smart enough to put aside old grudges in the face of this threat. A threat that will arrive in approximately 24 hours. Now we-”

“Vlad how do you know when Pariah Dark’s army will arrive?” Interrupted Maddie and from the look on her masked face Vlad knew better than to lie.

“One of Walker’s men reported to him during our meeting.” Replied Vlad feeling his core clench with fear as everyone but Technus shot him angry and shocked looks.

Technus looked around in confusion and raised a hand with a finger up going to speak only to cringe slightly as Maddie stomped past him. The poor ghost went rigid as he heard Jack get up and felt the increased tension of the Fenton Fisher’s line. In his afterlife Nicolai Technus had only met a few ghosts that truly scared him to the point he wanted to run, Vlad Plasmius topped the list until today. Yet mortals had never given him that same feeling until right now. Practically under the bench Technus was joined by Danny, Cujo resting his head on their shoulders to weather out the storm. 

“Vlad what the fuck were you thinking?! That man invaded Amity Park for the sole purpose of making Danny’s life hell!” Snapped Maddie as she stopped in front of Vlad, Jack behind her with a grip on her shoulder and a disappointed look at Vlad.

“Don’t act like I’ve forgotten that but do remember Walker didn’t permanently injury anyone let alone slaughter innocents. I need his sense of order and his men if we are to have a chance of getting out of this without it being a bloodbath. He knows getting near our family means coring.” Explained Vlad not backing down but far from pleased with himself.

“We wouldn’t need to get out of anything if not for you! Don’t you dare look at me like that you know it’s not what I meant. Vlad we’ve always known the stealing would catch up with us but for fuck’s sake you went after artifacts owned by the leader of a whole dimension! What were you thinking?!” Yelled Maddie in pure exasperation with a nod from Jack.

“I told you I wanted to stop Daniel, Jasmine, Samantha and Tucker from fighting a losing battle. I was thinking about how many times I’ve had to throw money around to get cover up that fact so GIW doesn’t come back and our sons don’t end up dissected! 

Despite my technology and training they are beaten down, physically and emotionally at least twice a week. Soon they’ll have mental issues for life if they don’t already. PTSD is hell, always on the alert, unable to sleep, waking up screaming unable to tell if it was a memory or a dream. Then the flashbacks where you can’t trust your own perception of reality!” Snapped Vlad, his teeth edged and eyes red with emotion which stunned Maddie giving Vlad time to compose himself with a cough in his hand before continuing. 

“I would fight the devil himself to spare them that and I would do it alone because they need you as a rock in the storm and you as the warmth in the cold night. I am the weapon and I made the mistake which I am doing all I can to correct. Part of that is defeating an army of the dead with the forces I can gather in a day, some of which are unsavory but necessary. The rest must be informed and armed while your lab is moved to mine due to the portal right over there. Later we can talk about this in therapy but right now we need to fight a war.” Stated Vlad with his hands clasped behind his back as he straightened up, his expression solmen, he could live if they never trusted him again, if they hated him, cursed his name but as long as they were alive.

Maddie looked towards Jack, it felt like letting him off easy to stop now but to continue would be pointless Vlad couldn’t do or say anything more to make it worth prying. Jack looked down at Maddie and shook his head knowing Vlad overlooked things in terms of planning when upset. Sighing he looked at Vlad, more tired then Vlad could remember seeing him.

“V-man who do you have to arm after we move?” Asked Jack, really hoping Vlad didn’t intend to give guns to ghosts.

“The local police, they’re trained to defend this town all they need are weapons that can cause a lasting wound. I have made a small stockpile for the children but Samatha and Tucker aren’t ones for offense while the Fenton Peeler packs enough wallop for Jasmine. There is quite the arsenal here due to your striving for perfection. 

“The main issue I see is not getting the weapons to them but convincing them to only shoot the skeletal ghosts of Pariah Dark’s army. That goes for you too Daniel, until Amity Park is safe your only enemies will be those ghosts. Which means release Technus because he knows if he tries to take advantage of this situation there is no place he can run where I won’t follow. “ Expressed Vlad as his attention went to the weapons on the walls to staring Technus right in his glasses. 

Technus shivered with fear and shot through workbench when he felt a hand on his back only to be stuck shoulders down by the Fenton Fisher. There was a frustrated sigh and the hands were back undoing the makeshift harness. Technus went through the table and hovering tapping his fingers together with a nervous smile as he looked around. Danny flew off and came back with a steel canister that looked strangely like a cookie jar.

Arms shielded and body curled as Danny unscrewed the top, Technus didn’t want to go back to Ghost Zone, alone to be found by an army that probably wouldn’t recognize his value expect as a core to be absorbed. Then there was nothing, no blinding light or loud noises well maybe something, a sweet scent. Lowering his arms Technus let his nose twitch and red eyes peered over his spectacles to widen at the sight of glowing green cookies.

“Mom and Vlad came up with ectoplasm cookies for my little bro and I got to say they’re good, soft and chewy. So uh, have some and sorry about the harness.” Offered Danny looking away slightly with his ghostly tail twitching.

Technus nodded and quickly took a cookie. It looked like a snicker doodle and to his delight it tasted just like one without the hint of citrus most spectral food had.

“Wowzers, this is wicked. You should open a bakery!” Exclaimed Technus pointing at Maddie.

“Thank you dear. Now Vlad I think we should…” Started Maddie guiding Vlad over to a containment unit to start the move, Jack behind them preventing Technus from reading their lips.

Shrugging Technus grabbed a few more cookies before pulling back allowing Danny to close the jar. Tucking two cookies in his labcoat, one for him and for Tokala. It had been months since he saw the little guy and despite knowing him for only a few months Technus missed his “Little T”. He’d been...fussy when he found Skulker and Ember fawning over the child ghost. Surprisingly Tokala was rather good with dealing with the emotionally constipated, friendly and playful but gentle.In life Technus never been good with emotion, machines even with all their parts where so much simpler, if it turned on you did it right, not all this guesswork. That he wasn’t anywhere near the male ideal his military family wanted but an egghead made it all the more important not to show emotional softness. His friendship with Skulker had started because the little blob with limbs was the perfect tester for his exosuits, he’d been a bit scared after being zapped to death. Ember had come along in the 90’s and while they clashed it eventually became more of a rivalry. 

Maybe that’s what he should do with Danny, Vlad wasn’t going to let him succeed in plans for world domination anyways. Also he’d become painfully aware technology had been going leaps and bounds since his death. Technus could understand but he didn’t have enough access to it to learn enough and remember it to put it in his own work. Looking over at Danny who had already returned the cookie jar and was nibbling on a cookie with a hand in Cujo’s ruff. The dog was trying to nab Danny’s cookie and Technus let out a chuckle remembering how his rats would do the same. That grabbed Danny’s attention and he raised a brow at Technus.

“Just your dog chi-Danny, pretty far out how you found a ghost animal that’s not all snarly like Skulker’s. Like it’s casual between us if you stop trying to kick my butt on sight.” Explained Technus pointing to Cujo and trying to give a friendly smile but it showed too many teeth.

“More like Cujo found me and he can be but that I don’t keep him in a cramped cage with a bunch of other ghosts probably helps...Yeah Vlad wants be to get better about jumping to conclusions so I guess this is a start...You all really running from one ghost?” Replied Danny as he gave Cujo the rest of his cookie.

“Yes and no? The guy is rumored to have an army of skeletal ghosts, cobbled together from a shattered core before it all dissipates. Like that’s wacked up, no one wants that because you never get all the pieces especially will. They exist only because Pariah Dark wants them too and that means he was in a twilight sleep that whole time... I haven’t met anyone from that age, neither has Skulker or Ember.

“ Plasmius met the guys on the Greek island, they know but clearly didn’t tell him or he wouldn’t have gone near the keep. Course there’s the Fright Knight but he’s more focused on the whole “world domination thing” then me. So basically we’re running from two guys with a lot of hands so we don’t become more hands, catch my drift?” Explained Technus and Danny didn’t like how...normal he was talking besides the 70’s slang.

Danny nodded and before he could think of a response Vlad was already motioning him over. From the duplicates loading crates Danny had an idea what Vlad wanted. With a sigh he flew over to start the running of supplies, well at least he didn’t have to fight ghosts tonight though only because he’d be fighting a zombie army alongside them tomorrow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valerie was resting on her hoverboard above the boardwalk holding the ring between her fingers. The sensors in her suit confirmed no normal metal had been used in it’s construction so it must have come from the Ghost Zone. So how did it end up in the real world if it was so coveted? To think a ghost had simply misplaced it was implausible and even so a human would have had to stumble upon it. Then they’d have had to defend it and blood blossoms weren’t easy to grow and you couldn’t live in a garden. Ecto-guns had only existed for roughly 20 years with the Fenton Works the only private source but they couldn’t have had the ring because there was no way they’d admit they couldn’t handle ghosts coming for it. Which had only seemed to be the last day and Vlad had been in Amity Park for months. If he had just bought it why have it shipped here? 

There was no satisfying answer and the thought of just leaving something like this undefended didn’t sit well. True it might take years to find, should take years but it was too much risk with no way of knowing until they were attacked it had been found. Valerie needed to talk to Vlad, should have earlier but he had blindsided her revealing himself as her patron and requesting she hide the ring. Pocketing the ring Valerie stood up and made her decision, Master Manor wasn’t far and she needed answers. 

Valerie had never been to the manor but it had been the talk of the town when billionaire Vlad Masters hadn’t settled right in amongst the social elite. Instead he had chosen a manor on a large plot of land which had been landscaped to form various barriers against the outside world besides the stone walls and gates. Soon Valerie was coasting along the backyard, noting the biking ramps and strange metal in the ground. Sensors told her ectoplasm based technology was buzzing under the grass but wrong for a shield. It felt wrong to use her suit to break into the home of the man who built it, especially since he had a kid in there. Instead Valerie floated around the side of the building, stopping near a window that faced the shrubbery fence, it looked like the kitchen. There was movement and she hid, moving to see it was Vlad but before she knocked on the window she saw two ghosts she recognized all too well, Skulker.

“Traps are set, all strictly spectral. Any ghosts tries to phase out of Fenton Works they trigger a blood blossom bomb. That means a human has to come in and finish them off. Speaking of humans I don’t see any new wounds, your pride is that forgiving?” Said Skulker, arms crossed and brow raised with a slight tilt of his head.

“Excellent, it will take days to clear out the smell during which I can lead a force through one of my portals to flank them putting them between a rock and a hard place...They would never hurt me physically as for forgiveness we’ll see how they feel after this whole mess is cleaned but I am hopeful. Maddie and Jack are sleeping in the guest room, Daniel is at Tucker’s and Jasmine will be home once she finds a safe place for her friend Spike since his home life is...unfavorable. Skulker my lab is open to you, especially since you have shown interest in making the ceasefire a truce after this.” Replied Vlad as he put a hand on a metal shoulder.

Skulker didn’t immediately shrug off the hand and looked at it, it had been nearly a year since they weren’t at each other’s throats because of the ghost boy. To say Skulker only missed the trade of services for technology would be a lie. It was nice to have another hunter to pursue prey with, be it actual prey or some fabled relic. Sighing Skulker looked at Vlad with a tired grin.

“Can’t leave Technus here alone and I want to make sure the cub is adjusting well, though the final decision is Ember’s after she gets back with the girl.” Answered Skulker which earned a chuckle from Vlad, the ghost was wrapped around Ember’s pinky.

“I’m sure Tokala will drag you off to watch some movie, well after he shows you his ro-Well speak of the devil.” Assured Vlad only to grin as Tokala floated in holding a wispy Seline.

The cat jumped out of the boy’s arms as he rushed Skulker who took him into a big hug as he fell backwards like a lion inspiring confidence in his cub. The room was soon filled with laughter as Tokala began to wrestle Skulker who was playful but firm as he sought to teach the boy. At Vlad’s look he simply smirked and said:

“Plasmius if I wanted to hunt him I’d have done it in the first week.” 

“Yeah Dad, Uncle Skulker’s cool.” Added Tokala with a fanged grin.

Vlad said something in response but Valerie didn’t hear it as she flew back. That little boy was the very same she’d seen with Plasmius, she heard him call the grumpy old ghost Dad. Skulker, the ghost who had kidnapped her, chained her to Phantom and hunted them across a ghastly island in the Ghost Zone, had addressed Vlad as Plasmius. How was it possible? More importantly how the ring tie into all of this? Valerie certainly couldn’t ask Vlad and she couldn’t trust him to have good intentions in hiding the ring. Especially since he made her equipment, there was probably a tracker in her hoverboard. This might all be a ruse for him to get the ring at a later date after getting rid of his rival. 

Valerie fingered a pocket on her belt that had blood blossom petals, she had gotten her own plant with her first stipend after moving into her current house. Holding the petals they popped against the black of her glove. Gripping then in her fist Valerie made her way back to the window. Vlad Masters was nowhere to be seen but Plasmius was holding Tokala at bay with fake strain while the little boy as grabbing at him, smiling and laughing. Valerie felt sick as she imagined that happy face contorted in agony and cursing her heart she threw the petals down.

“I don’t know what’s going on here Vlad but you’re not catching me unprepared again.” Vowed Valerie before flying off for home, her plant needed a trim.


	5. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans come together but Vlad learns perhaps it isn't a good idea to work with teenagers.

Everything had been going well, Walker had gotten about three hundred men together. Last night,in his stealth suit, the same from saving Amity Park, Vlad had appeared in the Police Commissioner's office with three duplicates, their arms full of weapons. It had been tricky convincing the man not to have his men use the ecto-guns on the ghosts that had previously attacked their town. Promising enough treasure to cover the property damage from that incident had worked wonders. The rogue ghosts such as Skulker had already gotten their supplies, Technus was being outfitted under police supervision at this moment. Leaving Maddie and Jack to work on the suit alone while Vlad met with Walker in his study, his gear nearby.

“I take it the modifications to your men’s helmets are satisfactory?” Inquired Vlad from his side of the table which had a map of Amity Park laid out and pinned like a warzone.

“I would have liked more but I suppose fifty being able to engage blood blossomed poisoned soldiers that make it out of Fenton Works will have to do. Ya’ll have a hundred and a half with you going into the zone via your portal. “ Replied Walker.

“Leapfrogging with 100 as support and 50 along with myself and four duplicates doing hit and run. Once we have them pinned I’ll give to the signal to close the portal because no refugees will be able to use it at the point. Then I go with the infiltrator unit to take down Pariah Dark.” Confirmed Vlad.

“After?” Question Walker.

“We bring order to rebuild and make an actual book of rules you can’t change at a whim. There will be more respect for us both, even if I only have the crown.” Answered Vlad.

Walker nodded, he’d miss that rush of doing whatever he wanted but it had nearly cost him his command so he had agreed to the terms. They had roughly three hours if the last report was accurate, students would still be in school and hopefully they’d keep the fighting within the city block Fenton Works was in. Hopefully they wouldn’t need the suit, especially if Vlad wasn’t there to wear it. Technus had only gotten it to thirty minutes before it killed it’s user. There was a poof and the overpowering smell of citrus behind Walker, whipping around his jaw dropped.

PFC Thompson was drenched in ectoplasm, most of it not his own but the slit in his vest had toxic green glowing from it. Helmet gone he’d been beaten to the point parts of his face were caved in. Watering solid red eyes looked at Walker and he weakly saluted.

“I’m sorry sir, give them hell for me.” 

Then he fell forward and was a mess of ectoplasm before Walker could even reach him. Grabbing a walkie talkie from his waist Walker began yelling orders as he looked at the map, stabbing pins in as forces were moved. Pulling out a drawer Vlad slammed a red button which made alarms shriek throughout his house.Shifting and duplicating one copy grabbing his gear and putting it on him while another sent Skulker a text to relay to the rogues. With his filtering mask on Vlad changed his color scheme to match ditching the cloak and in a poof of pink was gone. 

Now in front of the Fenton Portal Vlad had Tyrfing drawn with the spear strapped to his back. There was a loud neighing and Vlad’s scar from his goring twinged at the sound. With another neigh and countless war cries the portal doors crashed in and Vlad jumped up to miss being slammed by the anti-ghost doors. He stayed up there as heavy hooves clacked on the ground accompanied by the rustling of leather wings. Upon his steed the Fright Knight had his sword drawn and pointed upwards.

“Go and find the King’s Ring.” Commanded Fright Knight as he looked back at his army. 

As the room filled Vlad unclipped a blood blossom grenade from his suit. Checking his visor which confirmed his suit was sealed Vlad pulled the pin and dropped it at the Nightmare’s hooves. Most of the ghosts had no idea though a few skeletons in army fatigues tried to jump away only to be stuck amongst their fellows. The blast of red was loud, the screaming was louder and only grew as Vlad set a volley of ecto blasts raining upon the ghosts, who were trying to claw through their skulls where their cores resided. Fright Knight drew his fiery cloak around his face, the flames keeping the horrid vapor at bay only to be thrown from his screaming horse. 

He was barely on his back when Vlad lunged at him, the Soul Shredder catching the blow no mortal sword could have withstood. The tip of Tyrfing scratched his forehead through his helmet and with a roar Fright Knight kicked Vlad in the stomach to give himself some room. The quarters were too close and Fright Night had to keep his face covered. He needed room and he needed air to wipe away this cursed vapor. When Vlad came for him next Fright Night allowed himself to be impaled as he turned them both into a swarm of bats.

Darkness gave way to a blur of blues and greens grey encircling them as the Casper High School football field became recognizable. Vlad had little time to dwell on the change of location as Fright Knight materialized across the field. Ectoplasm flowed from his armored torso but too low to be his core as Vlad had intended to run the blade up spilt the knight. This wound only seemed to fuel Fright Knight as he charged Vlad who dodged and slashed at the knight’s back only for his foe to disappear. Vlad listened and thrust back an elbow to hit a helmeted face earning as ectoplasm began to drip. 

Vlad took the moment to jump and turn with a swing. Blade caught helmet only it to be phased off as Tyrfing cut through it like butter. The Soul Shredder was thrust at Vlad’s exposed side only to glance off the impertable armor of Achilles. With a swipe of his leg Vlad took the knight’s legs from underneath him. Falling onto his face Fright Knight attempted to rise only for a boot to press his black haired head into the ground. Vlad raised his sword for a thrust, there would be no time wasted on banter or gloating, just a single move coring. Focused on his target Vlad didn’t hear the whirl of an ecto gun until he was blinded by a flash of pink. 

Vlad’s visor had thankfully spared him actual damage but the impact had busted the seal. That normally wasn’t a concern except for the smell that came to his nose, it was sweet like rotting flesh, burning and so potent Vlad could taste it as it choked him. Vlad felt his airways swell and his chest spasm as his core felt like it wanted to escape his ribcage. Watering eyes looked up at an all too familiar figure who even with her face obscured conveyed smugness.

“Guess what, everybody! The best ghost hunter in Amity Park is here! And that means, you're about to get your BUTTS HANDED TO YOU! “ Boasted Valerie as she pointed her weapon at Vlad.

Wheezing Vlad held up his hands, thankful his visor while not sealed hadn’t revealed his ghost form’s face or he wouldn’t be able to do this. The rings flashed so quickly it was unlikely human eyes could see it. Due to his will the suit carried through slimmer and Vlad bit out:

“Miss Gray it’s Masters and my apologies for not saying sooner but I have a suit as well. Now please lower the weapon and-”

He was cut out by the sounds of fire crackling as the blood blossoms around them turned to ash. The Fright Knight got to his feet and solid green eyes glared at Vlad with wisps of flame from a light purple skinned face. Framed by long black braided hair tucked behind long pointed ears perked in defiance. The flesh pulled so tight it looked like a skull exposing a mouth of fangs under a bleeding nasal hole. Pointing the Soul Shredder at Vlad he snarled:

“The king’s prize, return it or I will run both you and the wench through.”

Vlad relaxed slightly as Valerie touched down next to him and he raised his blade. The ring was in the ocean and the Fright Knight was outnumbered. Valerie would shoot and he would cut the blinded fool down. It was a good position and Vladimir went to gloat only to hear Valerie ask:

“What prize?” 

“The Ring of Rage, it is Pariah Dark’s right to wear it as Ghost King. Give it to me and I will let you live and withdrawn back to my realm as my liege has no use for mortals.” Replied Fright Knight, his tone a little calmer as his eyes went to Valerie.

“And him?” Questioned Valerie as she thumbed at Vlad who was two seconds away from elbowing her in the face.

“A thief's punishment, removal of his hands then the fate of a failed usurper, coring.” Stated Fright Knight as he lowered his sword.

Vlad saw movement and using the flat side of his blade went to bludgeon Valerie only for her to have gotten much closer then he realized. One hand grabbed Vlad’s visor, lifting it up as the other slapped him. There was a sting as something cut across his cheek. Kicking Valerie away Vlad put a hand to his bleeding cheek, the stinging was getting worse and spreading. Vlad rubbed at his cheek only to hiss in pain. Bringing his hand into view Vlad nearly vomited at the rotted scraps of skin on his fingertips. Looking at Valerie she waved at him, showing a ring woven of dark purple wood with one little thorn gleaming.

“Well Lady Gray you have made my duty of bringing in the criminal much easier,if you have the ring I promise you shall not see my face again.” Praised Fright Knight as he walked up to her. 

Vlad wanted to say, do anything but he was busy clawing at his face trying to get rid of the rot before it spread. Over his own whimpers and threw tears Vlad was losing his bearings as blood swirled with ectoplasm coated his fingers. Then there was a boom and a flash of green. In moments two white gloved hands where grabbing his wrists and pulled his hands down.

“MOTHERFUCKER!” Screamed Danny and Vlad focused on him enough to send out his duplicates to guard them as the boy kneeled before him. 

“Vlad what the fuck is going on with your face!? How do I-”

“Burn it.” Whispered Vlad as his fingers twitched, aching to tear at the rot that felt like it was boring into his skull.

“Vlad you’re look-”

“BURN IT!” Screamed Vlad in frenzied panic and those hands left his wrists.

A hand grabbed his jaw and angled his head while green light, hot and blinding hovered then pressed into his face. Vlad shierked and shook as ectoplasm burn the broken tip to ash while fingers ran over the edges trying to cut off the poison before it could spread further.. There was barely a moment to breathe when there was a roar:

“Fool! All I wanted to do was seize the ring and return to Pariah’s keep. But now, you’ve refused to let Lady Gray return the ring so I have no choice. By the authority vested in me by my lord and liege-”

Danny turned and got to his feet, hands glowing while Vlad watched as Fright Knight raised Soul Shredder flickering with bright flames. Vlad could do nothing, one duplicate had Valerie pinned, another had the ring in one hand and Tyrfing in the other. The final got in front of Danny to shield him as Soul Shredder sunk into the ground. Red smoke poured from Vlad’s jaw as a wave of ectoplasm washed over the ground with a feeling of finality as a column of ectoplasm impaled the sky. Then as if it hit a ceiling ectoplasm bleed out to form a dome that shook the ground as it sealed Amity Park like a snow globe.

“I claim this town now and forever under the weather of Lord Pariah- The King Of All Ghosts!” Declared Fright Knight his expression somber.

“Are you serious!? I thought we had an understanding you renaissance faire reject!” Snarled Valerie.

“You lost your stance when you could not even hand over a ring though I must admit I admire your dedication to authority. I hope it extends to your new liege and perhaps after death he will see fit to reward your efforts. “ Replied Fright Knight as his flesh moved slightly to convey a weak smile..

Valerie felt the blood drain from her face and then the heat of Danny’s glare, literal heat as his eyes glowed solid green. The duplicate pinning Valerie moved her aside while the one in front of Danny gestured back to Fright Knight who seemed disappointed not to see the ghost boy cross a line. Well perhaps his next words would stir something, chaos amongst the enemy bred opportunity.

“The sword has sunk, your die now cast, The sword removed shall signal fast. Make reappear The Ring thou hast Or your next day shall be your last. “ Warned Fright Night, getting business out of the way. 

Duplicates began to fade as Fright Knight’s gaze went from Vlad with a curious look to Danny whose glared darted from Valerie to him. Rubbing his bony chin he gestured with his eyes to Vlad. Now no longer obscured by blood or the glow of his ectoplasm the damage to Vlad’s face was excuritalinly vivid. The thorn had started on his left cheek bone and pulled down slightly diagonal. Past skin and fat to reveal connective tissue dark red with green taint with a black char from the ectoplasm burn that gaped like another mouth. Claw marks flanked it from more than one swipe, varying in depth but screaming desperation. In a final bid to stop the rot the left side of his face had shifted to Plasmius blue to heal faster only highlighting the veins burned black. The left eye was solid red edged in more black, clouded and dull but still weeping pink tears.

“Perhaps not the punishment my liege would have picked, he has never been patient but he will appreciate knowing the thief and traitor to his kind has been lashed with thorns from the dreaded blood blossom. The question now is has the beat of his heart pulled the poison too far for your efforts to have done more than maim him? From what I have witnessed it is a slow demise, gnawing like maggots upon the flesh, deeper until they hit the core. That being if the pain hasn’t already shattered it. Will his mutt pedigree save him or make it all the more agonizing? Well a question that will be answered soon enough.” Mused Fright Knight, disappearing in a blast of smoke and shrieking of bats after Danny met his eyes.

Danny went to turn to Vlad only for a duplicate to grab his arm and shove the ring into his hand, curling his fingers around it. Shaking the duplicate looked into Danny’s eyes, it’s own contorted with agony.

“Pariah Dark can’t get this ring, if he does then we truly will be his subjects and he only rules the dead. I...I can’t say much more, can’t keep this up and I’m sure my cheek will tear like tissue paper if I try with my own mouth.” Rushed the duplicate before dissipating into a mist.

Danny pocketed the ring with eyes widening in realization and whirled around with a charged hand to find Valerie close to Vlad. Perhaps Danny took into account how Sam and Tucker’s suits allowed them to shake off a ectoblast or maybe he just didn’t care, either way Valerie found herself shot into junction of the goal post with enough force to bend it. Vision obscured by green smoke from her burning suit Valeria didn’t were Danny was he was flying under her. Wrists and ankles were grabbed making Valerie bend backwards as she was hog tied to the goal post. Her struggles were stopped as Danny phased through Valerie to hover above her his eyes flickering between normal and solid, green and blue.

“How could you do that to him!? I couldn’t stop Cujo from breaking your shit but what the fuck did he do besides give you your equipment?! He wanted to help this town and I’m the idiot who convinced him to give you a chance after you tried to destroy me because I felt guilty, like I deserved it! Well what do you deserve for breaking my godfather?!” Yelled Danny as clenched fists shook with ectoplasmic energy that seemed to make the air chill by a few degrees.

For once Valerie thought it might be a good idea to keep her mouth shut. Yet from how Phantom was shaking more intensely at her silence she might as well defend herself before- Was he crying? Oh shit, whatever the fuck Mr. Masters is had cried but from pain but a ghost? And was that fucking ice running down his cheeks like a spilled slushie? His eyes had settled on a color, pale blue like the unforgiving tundra. 

*Daniel, my little badger come here before you do something you’ll regret and not even by your own will.* Spoke Vlad in undertones, caught by both Danny and Valerie thanks to her suit.

Like that ice melted into green as Danny flew over to Vlad. Shivering abating as the last of the freezing pulses from his core ebbed as the elder wrapped warm arms around him. Vlad rested his head on top of Danny’s, not letting go until the boy’s core settled. Emotionally fueled core awakening were damaging to the surroundings and the ghost itself as the sudden burst of power could crack a core creating a leak. Sighing with relief despite the pain Vlad let Danny worm out of his grip. 

*We need to get you back to Fen-*

*I activated a blood blossom grenade in the basement, it’s why Amity Park isn’t swamped with skeleton ghosts...Daniel take off my helmet, you need to inspect the damage... Miss Gray tried to throw me to the Fright Knight she’s going to tell GIW anyways. * Explained Vlad as he fought not to lean into Daniel and coughing as undertones used the deeper parts of the throat.

Danny took Vlad’s head in his hands and just that had Vlad hissing in pain showing his teeth were half edged and half Plasmius. Fearing Vlad was about to rip his mouth open Danny phased off the helmet. A blue pointed ear flickered at being freed and Danny realize the blue went down the left side of Vlad’s neck to his adam’s apple. This close even Danny could hear Vlad’s pounding heart and see his sides rise and fall with quick breaths while Vlad’s entire frame was trembling with pain. Danny knew such a wound would have him in a corner crying even in ghost form so for Vlad to be human...

*I must be quite the mess if you’re about to hurl in my lap.* Mused Vlad which stunned Danny.

*How in the fuck are you joking right now?! Half your face looks like you lost a fight with Freddy Krueger a week ago!* Blurted Danny covering his mouth as Vlad faced away.

Removing his glove Vlad began gingerly exploring his wounds, from the agony to the burning thirst he knew it was grievous. The left side of his face wasn’t responding to his commands, twitching more than anything conveying emotion.The way Danny was looking at him meant it was disfiguring and not just in the way he could blame on a vicious ghost attack. It wasn’t spreading, at least not that he could tell but even without the blood blossom thorn in his flesh the damage could lead to severe infection finishing the job. Vlad hissed as his finger found itself tapping the middle of his left eye. A shiver of dread ran up Vlad’s spine, he hadn’t seen it. Wiggling his fingers in front of his face on the left Vlad fought and failed to hide his horror, half his world was little more than light and vague shapes.

Danny was silent until he watched Vlad poke his own eye like he hadn’t...Danny reached into his pocket, past the ring to get a vial of ectoplasm, while a salve to him it was oral for Vlad. Yet when he offered it Vlad shook his head with a sigh.

*Daniel if the blood blossom is still in my system then more ectoplasm will worsen the effects. I need...blood.* Admitted Vlad as he brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them, he couldn’t go back to Jack and Maddie like this, not when he wanted to-

“Daniel no!” Yelled Vlad as he saw those white rings appear around the boy’s waist in the open before that snake and a hungry beast. 

Danny looked at Vlad, wincing as the slash in the man’s cheek finally tore through. They couldn’t wait for his parents to get here and he couldn’t get Vlad back to his manor without attracting attention. Vlad needed to start healing now or the more likely this would be permanent including the partial shift of his face. Valerie already knew about Vlad and GIW would realize he was a halfa probably within days of figuring out what Vlad was. Thus with the merits of keeping his secret a moot point which would keep his godfather from getting help Danny shifted back into Fenton.

Valerie’s eyes went wide behind her helmet as she saw a set of white rings turn Phantom into Fenton, the very alive boy she had been getting closer to the last few days. Helping each other hide from unwanted advances and bullies despite Sam and Tucker saying what a bad idea it was for Danny to hang out with her….They had to know and Danny had defended her against them. Danny knew she was the Red Huntress and believed she wasn’t bad despite all the shots and hateful words. He’d even seemed ok with getting closer to her, she’d basically told Sam to make a move or she would. How many of those icy tears had been because he realized how far she’d go? Valerie felt sick to her stomach and if she wasn’t wearing her helmet she’d let herself vomit to try to ease the guilt churning her insides. It only burned as she saw the fresh blood coming from Vlad’s cheek from warning Danny not to risk his secret. They bled, they breathed, they cried...what were they? What had she done? 

Vlad struggled to his feet and took a step back away from Danny, gritting his mismatched teeth as he breathed through his mouth despite the pain as air went through his cheek. Throat burned with thirst while his stomach growled, Vlad could feel his teeth matching up as his vampiric features manifested. Even with all those trips to his vault, zapping himself with the Plasmius Maximus, to try to lessen the frenzy and Vlad still wanted to bite Danny. He needed blood and he needed it now but not Danny’s, Tyrfing would find his core before he-

*Quit being a cheesehead, you’re making this hard.* Voiced Danny as he stepped forward trying to mask uncertainty with annoyance. 

  
  


*Well Daniel maybe because it’s suicide! You saw what I did to Freakshow, if he hadn’t that staff and ordering incessantly for me to stop I would have lost myself completely. I would have ripped him to pieces to get every possible drop then turned on you and your friends!* Refused Vlad as he brought up a shield when Danny got closer.

*But you didn’t! You said I wasn’t the one responsible for nearly coring you under his influence so neither are you...Just let people help you instead of trying to do it all yourself! That’s how shit like this happens!” Snapped Danny eyes flashing green with his frustration.

Vlad looked at his son in all but blood and didn't argue because the boy was right, trying to shoulder everything himself to spare his family had nearly cost him them. Letting the shield drop Vlad removed his armor. Then he gestured to the discarded sword and directed:

*Put on the armor so I can’t go for your core or heart, have Tyrfing against my sternum. It will glide through me like water if I don’t stop. Hopefully the ectoplasm in your blood will keep me grounded. *

Danny looked at Vlad, worried not just for himself but Vlad, did he really see himself as that monstrous? Fetching the sword Danny walked up to Vlad who helped him put on the armor which shrunk to fit him. Reluctantly he pressed the tip of the sword to Vlad’s chest. Danny tilted his head up and to the side to expose his throat only for nothing to happen.

*Do I have to say bon appetit?* Teased Danny as he glanced at Vlad who let out a humorless laugh.

*Unless you have a full death wish I would advise your left forearm.* Explained Vlad trying to hide his nerves behind gruffness.

Danny lowered his head and offered his left arm focusing his attention on Vlad’s face. Strong clawed hands took the slender offering, one grabbed just under the elbow like a tourniquet.Both eyes solid red to see the veins beneath the lightly tanned skin. A thumb rubbed a vein in the middle of the forearm to make it more prominent. Danny noticed the look on Vlad’s face, or well half of it, torn between shame and hunger. He was about to say something when Vlad whispered:

*I’m sorry Little Badger.*

Then fangs and sharp incisors sunk into Danny’s arm causing him to shudder and cry out as blood welled up. Yet there was some relief as Vlad actually paused for a moment which was quickly ruined by the sight of scarlet with peridot swirls leaking through Vlad’s cheek as he stopped. There was mild confusion and upon hearing nothing more Vlad turned to his meal. It was warm, rich and sweet like all human blood but iron outweighed copper. The staleness of death with the faint citrus buzz of ectoplasm kept him from falling into murderous bliss or tearing desperation. There was the warm, itching tingle of mending flesh, especially the hole as fresh blood coated it. It was over much too soon as his prize was tugged back, he gripped harder to keep it but paused as he heard:

“Vlad I’d like to get off this ride, getting dizzy.” 

Slowly teeth disengaged and a navy eye looked upon the deep bite wound with horror. Pushing back Vlad wiped his face while Danny took the ectoplasm vial, breaking it open. Danny knew Vlad wouldn’t calm down until he was okay and the cool fluid pooled into the still bleeding wounds. There was wincing as the wounds filled while the edges formed green scabs. Flexing his arm Danny hissed at the pulling of flesh but nothing was damaged. Looking from the bitemark to Vlad he smiled as he saw that hole was gone and the wounds looked like they’d had a few weeks of healing though still open. While that eye was still solid red it was clear amongst the blue flesh and from the smile Vlad had, twitching on the left side, Danny knew he could see. 

“Daniel I-”

*Save it, Mom and Dad still have to sew your face up… What are we going to do with the Scarlet Snake?* Asked Danny pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

“I can hear you!” Snapped Valerie trying to fight past that horrid scene before it became ingrained in her memory.

“Then let’s talk, should we start with you defending your actions or should I provide a little context first?” Asked Vlad as he stepped forward with his arms out knowing there was nothing in her suit she could use right now.

At the blank silence of her helmet Vlad sighed and put his hands behind his back as he flew to be slightly above eye level with her. Through the visor Vlad could see, smell the fear and he reveled in it until she opened her mouth:

“What the fuck are you?!” 

“While I haven’t seen it, I'm sure my face is a perfect example. Half human and half ghost, a hybrid created by unfortunate accident but born human, still human. Before you get it in your head Daniel is not vampiric like me, that’s a different story. Point is you denied me due process or a chance to explain before you were ready to hand me over to a hostile power because of what not who I am.

“ I have been very patient with you, tried to correct your path in both my forms and get you beyond your materialistic nature but you are so obstinate...I’ve never killed a human so don’t make me change by continuing to be a threat and-” Stated Vlad as he reached his hand for her helmet and phased it off.

Pink energy danced along the empty mask, destroying all recording equipment and severing it from his systems, no one could retrieve or trace it to him. Looking at the smoking mask Vlad turned his dual colored gaze to Valerie who was clearly clenching her jaw to stay quiet.

“You’re fired.” Growled Vlad before throwing the mask aside like it had bit him. 

Vlad then turned away and settled back on the ground, failing to hide his stumble as his hand went to his face. Tingling and numb Vlad felt more of his flesh grow cold. He prayed there was someone amongst all these ghosts who knew how to deal with this poison. There was too much to be done and too much of it needed him. With a look Danny sighed and went to Valerie, removing the Fenton Fisher line and letting her fall to the ground with aching stiff limbs. Vlad didn’t bother looking back as he put a shield over the sword feeling the drain on his core as it was much more permanent than his normal constructions. Faltering Vlad found himself supported by Danny and in a poof of pink they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the show the scent of blood blossoms sent Danny writhing in pain on the ground helpless so I feel a thorn in the flesh being this severe is reasonable.


	6. Wither

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thorn maybe gone but the poison remains. As Vlad begins to succumb Danny, Tucker and Sam make a desperate plan.

The pop in the lab was loud and full of static when Danny and Vlad appeared. Danny helped his elder into his work bench chair, the only one without wheels it seemed and also more of a stool. As such Vlad promptly started to fall off the back barely keeping himself up by grabbing the seat. Vlad shot a glare at Danny when he swore he heard a chuckle which died immediately though Vlad wasn’t sure it was his look or how he looked. With a thought the jumpsuit from his ghost form was gone, leaving him in a tank and red exercise shorts. At Danny’s confused look Vlad rolled his eyes.

“My ghost form’s clothing is an extension of myself, not what I was changed in. I can change it to suit my needs including color. However, I do keep sports wear under it so your parents can get easier access to my injuries with a simple whim...Daniel you do know you can change clothes right? “ Voiced Vlad at Danny’s confusion.

“Uhh… about my parents, I thought they were supposed to be down here working on the Ectoskeleton?” Inquired Danny as he looked around an empty lab.

“Most likely my lab picked up the dome being formed and they went above to...Daniel my lab and the staircase are reinforced with anti ghost material.” Answered Vlad his eyes suddenly widening with realization.

Vlad was up and stumbling to his main computer. Typing furiously he had scans done as he leaned heavily onto the keyboard. Danny had placed Tyrfing on the work bench along with the armor as he noticed Vlad was growing increasingly excited. 

“Daniel go up the stairs.” Directed Vlad as his eyes read data.

Danny raised a brow but did as he was told and once at the top he turned and called down. There was laughter, triumphant and more typing before Danny heard a generator kick up. Running down Danny saw Vlad’s portal was starting the process of reactivating. 

“Vlad what are-”

“We’re under the dome with access to inside of it. Once I have my portal operational as well as the one in Wisconsin we can get supplies. Amity Park will have necessities while we figure out how to remove the dome without moving the sword. Then we can come from below and put a pumpkin on the tip leaving Pariah Dark without his second in command. I need to meet with Walker, inform him so we can save this town.“ Explained Vlad with a mismatched twitching grin as he moved away from the computer, legs threatening to buckle as he caught himself on a wall. 

“As much as I’d love for you to go see my twisted grandfather you really need to sit down before you brain yourself on a table going down. “ Warned Danny as he shifted back into ghost form and went to support Vlad. 

Vlad looked like he wanted to argue but didn’t have the strength so he allowed Danny to pick him up bridal style and fly up the stairs. The lab probably had the most first aid supplies but Vlad needed to lay down and could afford new sheets. Laying Vlad in the bed Danny phased the blanket through him and over.

“Daniel I am not a child, I do not need to be tucked in.” Declared Vlad when Danny went to tuck the blanket like he had the boy countless times.

“You’re a hot core but the blue creeping on your skin is cold and you’re dressed for summer so be quiet.” Retorted Danny but there was no real heat to it.

“What do you mean creeping?” Inquired Vlad, five seconds from leaving the bed to go check himself in the mirror.

Danny took out his phone and snapped a picture. Getting it on the screen Danny handed over the device. Vlad looked at the picture and grimaced, the marks on his face looked like he’d been slapped by Freddy Krueger after he’d heated up the blade of his middle finger. That the left side of his face was that of his ghost form though with his human hair was disturbing. The blue extended to his left collar bone just edging past dark and prominent veins that darkened to black where the thorn had slashed. Touching his neck Vlad found his normally hot skin was cold as the grave and stung when pressed. 

“Was it like this before...you gave me a drink?” Inquired Vlad his eyes glued on the screen.

“No, the slashes were wider, deeper and bleeding, you also had a hole in your cheek...The veins and blue skin have spread.” Admitted Danny as he took his phone back. 

“Go get your parents and do not let Tokala in here until we have some answers. Good or bad he can’t see the adults in his life floundering. “ Directed Vlad and Danny simply nodded before leaving.

Vlad waited for a moment as he began to tremble, his hands found his ruined face as he struggled not to break. He was dying and he knew it, Vladimir had courted death too many times not to. Everything he worked for, everyone he loved was going to pay for his mistake while he was on the other side of Judgement unable to do anything. There was churning in his stomach and Vlad’s eyes went wide before he teleported to the toilet. Collapsing against the bowl he barely managed to be above it as he retched, a shameful event that always happened when he was too emotional. That it tasted like rot, thick and pungent only made it worse and he choked on a scream seeing it was black. Over the sounds of his vomiting and strengthening sobs Vlad didn’t notice anything else until a hand found his shoulder and it belonged to the last person in the house he wanted to see.

The blue skinned face looked at him with tearing eyes as the young boy reached for his stomach. Vlad felt like it had become solid or perhaps still would be a better word as the nausea left. Tokala smiled sadly and looked towards the door, Danny frozen in shock with the sounds of people running into the bedroom. Vlad said nothing as Jack and Maddie went through Danny and began asking questions, knowing he had failed to protect the hope he’d be alright to his sons. There was no fighting or arguing as Jack carried Vlad back to the bed. The sounds of rising panic and pain went silent as the world froze. A purple clad figure floated besides Tokala looking at Vlad solemnly.

“You’re really going to let him die, aren't you?” Spoke Tokala, more a statement than a question.

“It is a possibility I hope will be avoided...You know better then to freeze time inside a being.” Answered Clockwork, voice always calm, Tokala didn’t bother to look over to see his face.

“Just his stomach and considering the toilet is full of rotting blood I don’t think he’ll need it anytime soon...Pappa there isn’t a way this day ends without people being hurt or worse...Please let me talk to Danny before-”

“He’s already decided.” Stated Clockwork grabbing his staff with both hands as Tokala pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes shut as outcomes disappeared and changed.

“Why did you let me out of the tower? It hurts so much more to see them like this, having to pretend I don’t know how to help.” Lamented Tokala as he looked to Clockwork.

“You will know when the time comes.” Answered Clockwork and with that he disappeared and time resumed leaving Tokala alone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been hours since Danny’s parents kicked him out of the bedroom after he told them everything. Well not everything, the ring was still in his pocket and Valerie wasn’t being hunted down by Skulker, the tin can had actually been upset and was with Ember right now. The hunter didn't know a way to help Vlad, in a ghost the afflicted area would be cut off so the core could rebuild it from scratch. Walker had sent a medic with previous experience treating blood blossom poisoning but she’d only managed to slow the spread. Right now Danny could hear her talking with his mom, asking about anesthetic and a clean area to operate. They only had a theory, a hope really, that if the tainted flesh was removed and replaced with the blobs kept down stairs the ectoplasm might act as a scaffolding for human flesh. 

Danny couldn’t stand to hear it any longer and walked down the stairs to the living room. Sam and Tucker had started a game of Uno with a disguised Tokala. Jazz was on the couch with a notebook, too ragged to be her own it belonged to Spike who was sitting next to her. The guy was still intimidating but at least he wore a tank top that met his pants now and was pretty chill. He wasn’t asking why Vlad was being treated in bed instead of the hospital even though he was out of the loop. Right now Spike was trying to get Jazz to write a poem to vent and Danny wasn’t sure what he thought about that or that Jazz had brought him here. Though with the dome outside Danny wasn’t going to insist he leave. Instead he motioned Sam and Tucker into the kitchen, Tokala not bothering to follow.

“What’s up? Vlad doing any better?” Asked Tucker as he nabbed a bag of chips off the counter as Danny sat down at the table joined by Sam.

“No he isn’t, I haven’t heard him say anything for half an hour. The medic is grasping at straws because Vlad’s not a full ghost but blood blossoms nearly went extinct during Pariah Dark’s reign. Even on this side of the zone they’re rare because they’re hard to grow and most people don’t believe in ghosts, let alone in a plant could hurt them…” Explained Danny as he looked down at his hands which clenched into fists with frustration.

A slender hand took one of Danny’s and the fist opened to clutch it. Danny looked at Sam and his lips twitched with a smile only to die as he realized Sam was going to ask more. Sam sighed and asked:

“What kind of surgery?” 

Tucker flinched and went to leave the room only to stop at how distressed Danny looked. Danny was breathing heavy and looked like he was going to be sick, Tucker couldn’t remember when his friend looked so lost...Well besides that day the portal turned on, none of them knew what was happening and Danny thought he’d killed Plasmius.Only when Tucker was sitting next to Danny and held his other hand did Danny find the strength to speak:

“A last ditch effort, to say they tried instead of just letting him go…” 

“You have a plan, right?” Asked Sam, Vlad had become a mentor for each of them and paid more attention to her interests than her own parents. 

Danny looked at Sam, his expression torn. Vlad was the first of their kind, no one would know exactly how to help him. Yet blood blossoms had been driven to near extinction during Pariah Dark’s reign so he must know the full effects and with what he could do with cores...He was Vlad’s best bet too bad he wanted Vlad dead. Perhaps he wanted something else more...Danny pulled the Ring of Rage from his pocket. The dome was outside but they were still on Earth and they only had a day anyways according to Fright Knight. He’d defeated the ghost before and if things got heated they only need a pumpkin, not even a real one. Fright Knight had said he only wanted to retrieve the ring and leave until he got mad, so perhaps giving it back with an apology might work or offering some more items at a later date. They couldn’t tell anyone they were doing this…

“Let’s put Vlad’s training to use, Tucker did you get another pumpkin candy bucket?” Asked Danny as he looked at Tucker.

“I’m already not liking this plan but yes.” Answered Tucker.

“Then let’s go get it, we can figure things out on the way.” Declared Sam as she took Danny’s hand and led him towards the door leaving Tucker to run after them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was alone, Jack and Maddie were helping the medic turn the lab into a surgical suite. Core clenching every so often to add extra ectoplasm to his dying system while whatever Tokala had done to his stomach had worn off. Vlad wondered if poison could be sentient as it had gone for his weaknesses, primarily his digestive system, first. Wiping his mouth Vlad looked at the black gunk on his fingers unsure if it was his stomach or lungs. He’d lost the ability to speak a while ago and breathing was a painful struggle to get air into burning lungs. A snarl came to Vlad’s mismatched teeth, he just had to get cut in the face. A cough wracked his frame and Vlad grabbed for the bucket in time for the sludge to leave his mouth. Leaning back Vlad wondered if he’d be reduced to nothing more than a puddle of black rot and bone. 

Hope had been waning but knowing the big plan was to have him change into ghost form so they could cut out everything rotting hoping he could assimilate the blobs he kept downstairs...Well there was little chance he’d escape this even as a full ghost. Vlad’s ears perked as he heard two cores outside his door. Vlad tried to speak only to choke on his dissolving flesh. The door opened and Tokala flew to his dad followed by Seline. Vlad didn’t try to shoo them off, they knew and keeping them away would only make things worse. Instead he raised his arm and Tokala nestled into his side, Seline on his lap.

Tokala knew the surgery wouldn’t work, the best case scenario being Vlad a full ghost with see through ectoplasm where flesh had been removed. That would prove too much to much for Vlad’s core after Amity Park was safe. Tokala was struggling not to cry as Vlad pulled his closer, his core humming in an attempt to soothe his son. All he wanted was to focus on his father but things needed to be done and warnings given. He hadn’t needed his foresight to know Danny had left, he’d heard it all. This would be painful but Vlad had to be there if he was going to live.

“Dad, Danny’s going for the sword, he’s going to trade the ring to try to save you. Danny doesn’t know what’s going to happen...He’s coming.” Blurted Tokala, wincing at how hard his father grasped him. 

Vlad moved Seline off his lap and swung his legs around to sit on the edge of the bed. The shield around the sword was weak but it could fuel his teleport. With a gurgling breath Vlad summoned his rings and turned into Plasmius knowing he’d probably never turn back. With his heart stopped the poison settled, more painful but the spreading halted, for now. Burning lungs stopped fighting and Vlad got to his feet. He grabbed Tokala and brought him close, kissing his forehead and giving him a squeeze, strong for a man but weak for a ghost. Setting his boy down Vlad gave him a closed mouth smile to spare him the sight of black stained teeth. Then eyes glowed pink and Vlad was gone.


	7. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bid to save one life turns into a bet to save the entire city.

The sword was still impaled in the ground, spewing forth spectral radiation to fuel the isolation of Amity Park. No ghost or drill had been able to pierce it and estimates of how long supplies would last were dire, less than a month even with strict rationing. Yet starvation wasn’t what worried most, but when the lights would go out leaving life saving machines inert while leaving humans at the mercy of ghosts. Thankfully in the light of day tensions hadn’t reached the point of infighting. Still Walker had one of his men stationed at the sword.

The poor soul turned invisible and pressed the recording equipment on his helmet as Danny Phantom came into view with Tucker and Sam clad in their suits. Moving to get a clearer shot the ghost pressed another button on his helmet.

*Sir are you getting this? Should I engage?* Whispered the GZPD officer.

*I am and no. I’m on my way. I don’t care about what happens to the other two but Phantom is your priority. He falls and morale will plummet like a stone.* Answered Walker and there could be heard the shuffling of a chair.

*Affirmative sir.* Agreed the officer and he settled in.

Danny went up to the sword only to bite back a cry as a pink shield flashed into visibility with a strong zap. He’d thought that would be gone with how sick Vlad was. Looking back he could see Tucker’s shoulders square up as he held his pumpkin bucket out. Sam took it with a tilt of her head as Tucker approached the shield. Reaching into his pocket Tucker pulled out some transmitters made of rubber and plastic. Placing them onto the shield Tucker began to fuss with the interface on his arm.

“How long do you think this is going to take?” Asked Danny, trying to hide the urgency in his voice.

“Maybe a few minutes? This isn’t a normal ghost shield, Vlad has an electric core which masks the base signal while frying anything that tries too hard. That it’s pure energy there isn’t wiring to hack like Technus or an earthly component like Skulker will make this a guessing game with gentle poking around.” Explained Tucker as he watched the screen as the devices sent mild pulses of different frequencies, using the wavelength changes to narrow it down.

Both knew better than to rush Tucker with something that could wreck his suit with one mistake. It was insulated but hearing and smelling something shorting out around you would be unpleasant. Instead Sam turned her attention to Danny, now that they were here they needed to go over the plan.

“So you’re going to pull the sword and Tucker’s going to be standing next to you with the pumpkin incase Fright Knight gets feisty. Then we bargain the ring and Soul Shredder for medicine for Vlad and Amity Park’s freedom?” Recounted Sam from what they decided on the way here.

“Yep, either the Fright Knight acts as a relay between us and Pariah Dark or we use him to bargain with. I mean even a guy like the Ghost King would want his second in command back, right?” Confirmed Danny, he didn’t like the thought of using a ghost as a subject in a deal but this was Vlad and his town in the balance.

“Unless he wants to give someone else the job considering Fright Knight would have been beaten by teens twice...Danny, man, do you really think you can do this? “ Asked Tucker.

“We don’t have a choice, Fright Knight said next day will be your last and Vlad doesn’t have that long.” Answered Danny looking to the sword with determination.

Tucker sighed behind his helmet and then there was a fizzling noise followed by the transmitters falling to the ground. Quickly pocketing them Tucker stepped back next to Sam, grabbing his pumpkin because Sam was a better shot. Danny approached the sword and grabbed the pommel in both hands. Closing his eyes he brought forth the image of Vlad in his bed, his decaying guts leaking out of a mouth set in a ruined face. Vlad had saved his life numerous times, even before he knew it was Vlad in that blue skin, even after he’d shot him and fought him. The man was as much his father as his dad was and was all Tokala had. Tensing his shoulders Danny opened his eyes and heaved up.

The sword slid out of the ground, pieces of dirt falling to the ground like drops of blood. Ground bucked and shook like a wounded beast while the dome cracked with the sound of dry bones and brittle glass. Pieces fell, heavy and jagged to the earth, Sam and Tucker clung to Danny as he turned intangible to spare them the deadly debris. Looking up at the sky which was literally falling as the dark green expanse of the Ghost Zone replaced blue sky and white clouds. Danny almost missed how the Soul Shredder moved in his hands like a wild horse only to still as Tucker shoved the pumpkin over the tip. 

“I am here to accept your surrender, turn over what belongs to me and I will keep you as domestic help instead of mindless drones.” Boomed a loud voice.

Looking up Danny’s eyes went wide and he nearly dropped the sword at the massive ghost before him, larger than any human could ever hope to be, dwarfing even the Fright Knight. He looked every bit a king from his thick armor to the crown flaming over his maned head. The missing eye and broken horn only added to his intimidating presence, he not only commanded his legions he fought alongside them. Everything about him radiating power, fought to obtain and desperate to keep. The gray sash around his middle trying to hide the fact that someone had dared to wound him. That single green eye simmered with annoyance, his lip curled in disdain for the insects wasting his time. Not because it was short but because they were unworthy even as threats unlike the thief. The man must be made an example of, slaughtering him in battle before his people would do just fine. Then rearranging his shattered core into a new tool much like Fright Knight in that war millennia ago with the Soul Binder on his hip..

This was long enough to wait for these children to respond, he’d take what he wanted from their remains. Hand glowing red Pariah Dark aimed only for a hand the size of his to grab his wrist and push up. The shot went wide and a black fist slammed into Pariah Dark’s face, sending him crashing to the ground. Getting to his elbows Pariah Dark bared his fangs at the ghost before him. Green eyes narrowed as a baton was smacked against a glove hand.

“Killing children is against the rules, shooting at my grandson makes it personal.” Rumbled Walker, his form matching Pariah Dark’s in height now that they were in the zone where the strain wouldn’t spilt his core. 

“ It was your men I slaughtered, was it not? Some tried to warn you, others vowed you would make me pay for my crimes, most cried out your name, Johnathan Walker.” Taunted Pariah Dark as he spat out ectoplasm.

“They didn’t lie!” Snarled Walker before bringing his knee into Pariah Dark’s face.

The Ghost King kicked at Walker’s leg making him stumble. Walker didn’t fall but it got Pariah Dark enough room to draw his sword. He barely missed a slash to his torso as he landed a punch into Pariah Dark’s side bursting the healing wound. As Pariah Dark grabbed his side Walker grabbed the remaining horn of his helmet and brought down his club. There was a roar and blast of red as the smell of burnt lemons filled the air. Walker stumbled back grabbing his right shoulder, suit blasted apart and white covering burned away allowing charred ectoplasm to flow. As Pariah Dark shook himself off Walker looked at Danny knocking he wasn’t making it out of this.

“Thanks for helping me realize the greatest rule is to protect your loved ones and tell yer ma I’m sorry.” Expressed Walker with a tired smile before firing a pink ghost ray at Pariah Dark sending him back a few feet.

Danny flew up into the air to help only for Sam and Tucker to cry out from below. Looking down Danny’s eyes went wide, Pariah Dark had brought his army. Shooting a volley of ecto blasts Danny got them room to draw their weapons. They were forced back to the bleachers by the growing horde of skeletons even as Walker’s men converaged on the area. Tucker lost his footing between shooting, holding the pumpkin and stepping up backwards, sliding into the mass of murderous ghosts. Danny had to make a decision, his friend or continued imprisonment of the Fright Knight...There really was no choice as Danny got his hands around Tucker’s arms and phased him out of the crowd. As he grabbed Sam and flew her to the top of the bleachers there was a horrifying and familiar laugh of triumphant followed by neighing and leather wings. 

“That must have been my shortest imprisonment yet whelp. Oh where is your elder? Did he leave his appertancies to perish like a cowardly thief would or has he succumbed to the thorn? Perhaps I should take you as a squire after I-” Began Fright Knight only to go limp as something pink cut through his neck. 

Green eyes went wide and looked down only for a black gloved hand to grab long hair and pull up, separating head from shoulders. Spun around until screaming the Fright Knight’s head went flying when released. The Nightmare ran after it with several skeletons in pursuit. There was a thud as their hero fell onto the bleachers and Danny barely recognized Plasmius, thin, sickly and covered in black viening starting to creep into his red eyes.

“Vlad!” Cried the trio in unison as they crowded around their mentor.

Sam was already in her medic kit as she knelt besides Vlad while Tucker placed the transmitters to get vitals. Vlad faced Sam but looked through her as he put his hand over the kit on her waist with a shake of his head. Ripping his hand off of it Sam glared down at him.

“Do you want to die Count Blueberry? I’m starting to think you do coming out here and-” Scolded Sam only to stop as an erratic wheeze sounded in Vlad’s throat.

It took them all a moment to realize Vlad was laughing but apparently the joke wasn’t very funny as pink tears came from his eyes. The sensor’s in Sam’s suit started going off, Vlad was going into shock. Danny and Tucker looked at Sam in panic. She grabbed Vlad’s shoulders and moved to sit him back on the bleachers instead of the bent way he had landed between the seats. Gloved hands went to Vlad’s collar and pulled only to let go with a scream as skin sloughed at her touch earning a cry.

“What am I supposed to do if I can’t touch him?!” Yelled Sam in frustration. 

“We can’t just let him suffer!” Snapped Danny hands in his hair.

Tucker went to add his two cents when Vlad grabbed his blaster. Danny went for Vlad to stop him but a boom like thunder drew their attention across the field. Walker had fallen to his knees, hands grasping Pariah Dark’s blade, the Soul Binder. Ectoplasm dripped from his cut hands to join the puddle gathering under him from the streams coming from his impaled torso. 

“Where is your order now Walker? Look at me and know I will succeed where you have failed, my word is law and now your will.” Gloated Pariah Dark as he twisted his blade in Walker’s core making it sound it’s death song similar to wind chimes.

Walker’s face went from pain to horror as his skeletal visage pulled tight, clenched teeth became fangs and gloves pointing with claws. Hat became a black helmet and white suit into armor like dried bone with black gauntlets and boots. A black sword appeared on his hip and Walker went limp as Pariah Dark removed his sword, his new vassel returned to his usual size. 

“Such is the fate of all of worth who oppose me. Besides you Plasmius it would seem. “ Spoke Pariah Dark as he turned his attention to the bleachers while licking some ectoplasm off his chin. 

Danny got in front of Vlad with his hands charged only for Pariah Dark to laugh, deep and mocking before blasting Danny away to turn human upon the ground. Tucker fell through the bleachers while Sam was flicked away like a bug. Vlad was grabbed in that large gauntlet and brought close to Pariah Dark’s face who regarded him with the same disappointment one would give a broken toy. Pink lasers hit the Ghost King’s face near his remaining eye causing him to turn his head with a growl which then became a laugh as he squeezed Vlad earning a garbled cry of pain. 

“You still fight even with the blood blossom liquifying you from within. I want to feed that desire so I may slay you in combat as an example. With my ring I could cure you to make it sporting. Fright Knight you said the boy was helping this one prevent the return of my property? Search him...or rather Death Walker make it your first service. If the mutt fights back, kill him.” Ordered Pariah Dark noting Fright Knight was still attaching his head and he needed to test his new knight.

Death Walker got up as a cloak of green mist came from his shoulders before he teleported to Danny who was still barely conscious. Removing his sword Death Walker placed the edge against Danny’s neck, using the flat of the blade to pin him as he searched his pockets. Finding the ring Death Walker stood up and went to turn only to pause at a quiet:

“Don’t, you told me the greatest rule is to help family.”

Death Walker was still for a few moments as he gazed down at Danny through his helmet and for a second Danny saw him reconsider. It was snuffed out with a clearing of Pariah Dark’s throat.

“The greatest rule is to obey your king.” Stated Death Walker before flying over to Pariah Dark.

There was another moment of hesitation but with a finger wiggle Walker slipped the ring on the right gauntlet of his liege. Together the two artifacts untapped the other and white hot power flooded through the ghost king like molten metal, reforging him into something more than his stature and age had earned him. It was agonizing but he’d endure it a hundred times for this rush of unlimited power. Only the dying man shrieking in his palm at being crushed cut through. 

Looking down Pariah Dark would have compared the being in his palm to a crushed pastry. White energy surrounded the pathetic creature and he could feel bones popping into place, muscles filling out while skin mended into a healthy blue. Once healed and free of venom Pariah Dark dropped Vlad who was whipping his head around looking for his students and son.

“Hear me Plasmius, in one day’s time you will meet me in this arena to fight to Judgement. When I do you will endure the same fate as Fright Knight and Death Walker. Then I will have you curb the rebellion you incited. Run or try to hide and I will level this city in a roaring inferno.” Declared Pariah Dark.

“Understood. Now what if I win? Will your armies raze this land for you or am I returned ownership?” Inquired Vlad as he stood up to his full height and looked up at Pariah Dark which earned him an amused look.

“While it is a waste of time to indulge such fantasies it will be all the more amusing to see hope rise only to fall. If you core me my army, my knights and my title are yours while this land will be returned to Earth. “ Replied Pariah Dark as if making a deal with a child.

“By these terms do you swear on your core?” Inquired Vlad.

“I am King, my word is law.” Snapped Pariah Dark all amusement gone.

“ I need more than words, grant Death Walker the right to enforce this.” Replied Vlad motioning to the knight who had been Walker.

Pariah Dark looked at his knight, the symbol of his order and nodded. Death Walker returned the nod and looked at Vlad.

“State the terms of the arrangement.” 

“ Pariah Dark will meet me here in 24 hours real world. We will fight to Judgement, one on one with any equipment we can carry. If I win there will be no retribution, as Pariah Dark’s armies, knights, artifacts and title will become mine with the return of Amity Park to earth without harm. If I lose Pariah Dark may take me as his knight.” Clarified Vlad to which the king nodded.

“Then the rules are set and I shall punish any punks who break the rules.” Stated Death Walker only to get a look from his liege about his way of speaking.

“Now I agreed to your terms but you never specified if my knights can act. Fright Knight k-” Began Pariah Dark only for a beam of pink ectoplasm to hit his eye, blinding him.

There was the sound of a hoverboard whistling by as Valerie flew low to the ground grabbing Danny and speeding off. Vlad teleported to Tucker, grabbing him while a duplicate picked up Sam. The two disappearing in smoke to leave Pariah Dark, his knights and army alone as Walker’s men had left the fighting as soon as he was turned. Death Walker looked at his fellow knight and then his king with a judging glare.

“There is such thing as the spirit of the law my liege. The fighting is to be between Plasmius and yourself, no one else.” Stated Death Walker only to hiss as his king backhanded him sending him rolling several feet away.

“I am only indulging his whims for my amusement, a thief has no honor and thus no word. Seek out what men you have that remain true to order and never correct me. Wrong or right I am the one with the crown.” Declared Pariah Dark before leaving this miserable rock. 

Death Walker looked to Fright Knight who had reattached his head and summoned a new helm. Fright Knight was looking at Death Walker with something akin to sympathy before mounting Nightmare. Once settled he held out a hand to Death Walker who took it and was helped onto the horse.

“We will conjury you a steed and then I will explain what it means to be a knight of King Pariah Dark. You are of no use to anyone ill informed about your restrictions.” Spoke Fright Knight, his tone firm but not harsh.

Something stirred in Death Walker at the “anyone” and looked back at Amity Park not sure what he felt too afraid to call it hope. Nothing more was said as Fright Knight urged his steed into the expanse of the Ghost Zone and back to the keep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finishing this series either way but did I do something wrong? I haven't gotten a single comment when I've gotten some on each prior installment of this series.


	8. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie has revelations while consequences are dealt.

Valerie didn’t stop flying until on the other side of the city in the warehouse district. Looking down at Danny she noticed he was still semi-conscious but at least he wasn’t fighting her. With a sigh Valerie ducked into a warehouse, Valerie knew it well as this was her home away from home. From the shooting booth to the comfy bed to rest after an exhaustive fight it was uniquely Valerie’s, part apartment and part gym. Hopefully she’d be able to take Phantom’s face off the target, dart board and punching bag before Danny woke up. Laying him down in her bed Valerie looked at Danny, really looked at him. Fenton or Phantom she had not been kind to him, no one besides Sam or Tucker really were until after Danny led the fight in saving their parents, people greeting him but not much else. Even that hadn’t stopped Dash completely, needing a punching bag and knowing Danny wouldn’t say anything. Now Valerie had an idea why, Danny couldn’t go to anyone about being beat up and not expose the inevitable wounds from fighting ghosts or hint at his supernatural healing. 

When Valerie was part of the popular crowd she watched as Dash used Danny as stress relief laughing when Dash would tell it with a mocking spin. Teasing and belittling Danny with her friends, especially Paulina who was all too aware of his crush. Then she’d had Kwan go after Danny for knocking Paulina’s coffee onto her ridiculously expensive top. Valerie hadn’t even used Danny’s name when directing Kwan to hit him despite Kwan trying to calm her. Thinking back that was the day she’d met Phantom clinging to that giant ghost dog’s collar...Danny had these powers and instead of fighting back he ran and did pranks judging from the weird happenings around Dash.

Even Phantom usually didn’t engage her and most of his shots were to create space for him to get away. Valerie thought him a coward after what he’d done but then what had Danny done? That dog had been huge and he’d been dangling from it’s collar, she’d dismissed it as Phantom being irresponsible having a dog he couldn’t control. Fenton had gotten a dog about a week later with a fancy looking collar and she hadn’t been attacked by the ghost dog since despite seeing it with Phantom, often smaller. In the meantime almost everything had been replaced and in hindsight losing her popularity showed her how shallow that life was. Knowing Vlad had made her gear it was possible he’d made that collar to contain the ghost dog. 

Vlad...He’d gotten Axion to keep her father until Vladco brought it, then her father was made head of security design for Vladco. Despite the increase in pay Valerie still lived modestly as Damon Gray saved money for her to go to college, his retirement and to pay off his car along with the house. Valerie was okay with this, she never wanted to be in that situation again where losing a job immediately made their life collapse. As the Red Huntress she earned more than enough to buy her way back into the popular crowd but Valerie knew she couldn’t stand them acting like nothing had happened. The friends Valerie made now might not be as glamorous or as many but they would be real like Sam and Tucker were to Danny. How many times had Vlad tried to show her that silver lining? He’d given her purpose and done everything he could to fix what had happened just asking for her to help Phantom in return. Instead she’d betrayed Vlad after finding out he wasn’t human in a misguided attempt to save Amity Park. In the process she’d hadn’t hidden the ring, had stopped Vlad from coring the Fright Knight and then maimed him.

Gloved hands went to her visor as Valerie sat down on the bed next to Danny, she had seen everything having not wanted to leave the Soul Shredder alone. Blue skin covered in veins circulating decay over a withered frame while liquidated flesh dripped from his mouth and nose. She could still hear his ragged wet breathing from her sensors and see him grab Tucker’s, it had to be him in that yellow with tech, blaster and point it at his own head. How much pain had he been in? Despite all that Vlad had come to help Danny and his friends, decapitating the Fright Knight and buying them room to breathe. Then even dying in the ghost king’s grasp Vlad had taken a last shot with his eyes before being crushed then brought back from the brink. Finally he’d struck a deal to save them all while wagering his life and freedom. Valerie couldn’t deny Vlad had the flawed goodness of humanity.

Part of Valerie wanted to believe it was because Vlad was half human like Danny but she knew that was a lie. That ghost, Walker, had taken on Pariah Dark in full armor armed with a sword with only a baton then his fist when Pariah Dark nearly blasted his arm off. His last words before being impaled thanking his former enemy and apologizing, even after that he’d hesitated. Her sensors had detected Walker’s patched core expelling more ectoplasm in those moments as if trying to gain enough power to break free.

Valerie hunched over and choked down a sob, she had ignored all this so she could keep hating because it was so much simpler, so much easier than trying to see through the eyes of the monster under the bed. With trembling hands Valerie took off her mask and looked at it, she had labeled herself the Red Huntress as if ghosts were animals to cull. Now Valerie knew Vlad meant her to be better, to be more, a keeper, a guardian…

“A Scarlet Sentinel.” Whispered Valerie only to whip her head around with her gun drawn at movement.

“Woah, sorry to ruin the epiphany but I need to get back before-” Started Danny with his hands up only to be interrupted by the sound of crumpling metal.

The door buckled and burst in with vicious snarling. Partially squeezing and half phasing Cujo forced his way inside. Green fur bristled and great fangs were bared while Cujo was his full size, red eyes burning as they settled on Valerie. The bed dipped behind her, a flash of white light signaling Danny had gone ghost. Floating to Valerie’s side Danny put an arm out to shield her.

“Stand down.” Commanded Danny in an authoritative tone Valerie hadn’t thought Danny capable of.

Cujo immediately perked up, snarl turning into a tongue lolling smile. His form shrank to his usual mastiff size as Cujo shifted his weight on his front feet with excitement. The flaming bob of his tail shaking so hard his butt was wiggling. Flying forward Danny came to rest next to Cujo with a smile. A white gloved hand rubbing that big head and down the back while the other rubbed Cujo’s chin. Ectoplasmic slobber was left as Cujo licked from Danny’s chin to his hair. Tapping Cujo’s side like a drum Danny turned to look at Valerie who was staring at Cujo like he’d grown another head. 

“Cujo was a guard dog for Axion and Vlad found records they put several guard dogs down before he bought the company because they might be a liability if rehomed. All Cujo wanted was his favorite squeaky toy in the old kennel...well it was until he met me apparently. Kept digging out of the Ghost Zone and I’d wanted a dog since I was five so Vlad made a collar that can limit his size or-” Explained Danny before pressing a button on the collar.

There was a harmless arc of pink energy and green fur turned reddish tan as it lost it’s glow. Red eyes turned into cheerful yellow and if not for her suit Valerie would think Cujo was alive. Still a giant of a dog and solidly built Cujo was intimidating with his underbite but he wasn’t focused on Valerie as he nudged into Danny wanting more pets. Danny smiled and obliged as he turned human which made the scene a little less surreal for Valerie as she came closer but stopped a few feet away afraid to ruin this moment for Danny. It wasn’t her decision but Cujo’s as he pulled his head away from Danny seeing her approach. The way those eyes looked at her, into her, Valerie knew Cujo remembered everything, every threat, every shot and every single time she’d hurt his boy. 

That large bulk pulled out of Danny’s hands and got between him and Valerie. There was a low rumbling as Cujo stood with his head and tail held high. Ears were perked forward and legs spread as he glared down at Valerie. Valerie kept Cujo’s gaze and took her blaster off her hip. In response Cujo bared his fangs and bristled nape while the rumbling became a growl. Eyes not leaving Cujo, Valerie threw her blaster across the room. One large black ear twitched, fur settling and lips covering teeth.

“I’m not going to hunt another ghost without a reason and I’m pretty sure I haven’t had a good reason to hunt you or Danny for a long time if I ever really did...I’m sorry and I’m going to make this right.” Promised Valerie and Cujo relaxed.

Lowering his head, Cujo bumped into Valerie’s hand, the one that usually held the gun. Gingerly Valerie moved her hand on top of the dog’s head and stroked the fur before starting to itch behind an ear which caused Cujo to lean heavily into her. Tension left Valerie’s shoulders as she realized Cujo was giving his pardon though part of her knew Cujo would never forget. However getting the assurance of a dog was much easier than earning the forgiveness of a boy and a man she had chased, shot, betrayed and degraded as less than human. From the look in Danny’s eyes Valerie knew it’d be a long time and she didn’t expect Vlad to ever accept her apologies.

“You have Cujo’s approval and I’m holding you to your promise. Step one? Apologize to Vlad, we both owe him that but you’re going first...Now let’s go, they only let Cujo roam if they think I’m lost since he can always find me,there’s a tracker in his collar for my family to follow.” Explained Danny as he shifted into Phantom, legs turning into a tail.

“ Your family? I thought your parents were-”

“Ghost hunters, they are but they’ve known about Vlad for years and while they tend to shoot first it’s almost always stun. I told them a month after...well you know...Walker didn’t know we’re related until the night before that vote at town hall...I’m not excusing what he did but he didn’t deserve that…” Said Danny, breaking off his ramble with a shake of his head, he’d caused that to happen, all of it because he’d gone off with his friends to fix the world’s problems.

Valerie didn’t question Danny as she pulled on her mask and had her hoverboard manifest. Being made into one of your enemies pawns was rough, to now pinned against your family ...she couldn’t imagine. So instead she followed Danny outside the ruined door, Cujo turning green like always when around Danny’s ghost form running after them. Valerie’s mind went to what she would say to Vlad and for once she wanted to run away from a problem.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie was cool under pressure, it was her nature, and after 20 years of paranormal bull crap centered around Vlad she knew how to handle sticky situations. Yet this was beyond what Maddie knew how to handle. Her best friend, besides her husband and had been literally rotting in bed, was missing along with her son and his two best friends while the city was floating inside another dimension. Skulker had left to track Vlad down while Ember was in Tokala’s room using him as a sounding board for her songs to keep him distracted. Jazz and Spike had gone to Fenton Works finding nothing but blood blossoms. Meanwhile Maddie’s estranged/deceased father’s second in command, Captain Hershel, was upstairs in Vlad’s study refusing to tell her or Jack anything. Jack had sent Cujo out to find Danny, everyone else should be with him. Cujo’s collar would send a signal to the receiver once the dog found Danny.

Purple eyes hadn’t left the metal device setting on the coffee table with a large bulb and screen under it to display latitude and longitude with a rough map. There was no green or red lighting the bulb. Jack came in, his mouth open to say something only to close it at how despondent Maddie looked, as if the device was all that existed. On surprisingly quick feet Jack made his way to Maddie and sat down on the couch with her, facing her.. Maddie barely noticed him and Jack gingerly brought her close so she could her head rest on his wall of a chest. Jack rubbed her back gently and put his face in her hair. Nothing was said as Maddie’s breath caught in her throat with a wet sob, no attention paid to her vulnerability as she cried, just comfort from her teddy bear of a husband. Nor did Maddie mind as she felt her husband shift around her, the face in her hair becoming a muzzle that licked her forehead. It was a quiet moment, a healing moment and in a moment it was over with the crackle of energy in the kitchen. 

A rumble went through Jack as he raised his lupine head and looked towards the kitchen, nose twitching as he scented the air. A shaggy tail thumped against the couch cushions, quieting as Jack resumed his human form. Getting off the couch with Maddie joining to investigate. Inside the kitchen there was a poof of pink smoke as a duplicate disappeared and the fridge was wide open as a cloaked figure raided it. Both had seen the sight enough to know it was Vlad and as Jack ambushed the halfa in a hug Maddie turned her attention to the rest of the kitchen. Tucker and Sam looked slightly dazed as their suits retracted, typical for humans who hitched a ride with a teleporting ghost. Seeing no obvious wounds Maddie’s attention turned to what, or rather who was missing.

“Where’s Danny?” Asked Maddie and the way Tucker and Sam looked at her made her heart drop.

Vlad was busy trying to get out of Jack’s grip as he was starving when he heard the question. When there was no answer Vlad felt a hand grab his hood and rip him out of Jack’s arm going slack with fear at what was behind Vlad. His hood pulled over his face Vlad fumbled for a moment only to find Maddie in front of him with the cold expression Vlad had only seen directed at ghosts she intended to shoot.

“Vlad where’s Danny? What happened?” Demanded Maddie and Vlad motioned to the kitchen table.

Once seated Vlad gathered his thoughts, he didn’t have all the answers, was still iffy on what had even happened and did not know where Danny was. He did know Valerie had come in guns blazing and taken Danny with her when Pariah Dark had been about to order the boy’s death. There was also the matter Vlad was scheduled to battle Pariah Dark to Judgement for the fate of Amity Park and everyone who resided there as well as to avoid the same fate as Walker, Maddie’s father. Oh this was not going to be fun and there was no easy way to put it. So Vlad explained the best he could, Tucker adding to the narrative while Sam gave reasons. At the end of Vlad could only say:

“I didn’t want to make such a rash decision, well decisions. I apologize for-”

“Vlad, we already scolded you for giving ghost hunting equipment to Valerie Gray. Who doesn’t have weapons capable of coring and saved Danny. You already told us there is a tracker in her hoverboard so we can find Danny easily....

“You wouldn’t have made it there at all if you had come to get us, you couldn’t even speak. Also you didn’t seek Pariah Dark out to make this deal as for Walker...it changes things...Captain Hershel is upstairs waiting for-” Began Maddie resting on her elbows and looking away from Vlad after the first half.

“I know, I sent a duplicate after I arrived...He’s not happy but acknowledges with the situation with Walker I had the authority to make that deal as the fight was already going to happen. After we find Danny I have to go see Wynonna about a tattoo to keep my mind should I lose.” Interrupted Vlad, the dread at going to his ex-wife for help was clear on his face.

“V-man I know you’re trying to let her be part of Tokala’s life but she’s sketchy. You’re going to win so you don’t need anything from her.” Declared Jack with a serious expression that only grew confused when Maddie put a hand on his arm.

Walker had been the most stubborn and controlling man Maddie ever knew, that he had gone from bringing his men together to fight Pariah Dark’s armies to handing over the ring...Vlad needed a fail safe if he lost and it was better this than a remote control bomb in his chest. It was an idea Vlad had pitched before as a killswitch incase he ever became uncontrollable while feeding. Maddie wouldn’t doubt Vlad had already made it. She really needed to talk to Dr. Welby about Vlad’s self destructive tendencies which had been getting so much better recently only to crash with all of this.

Still Maddie was unnerved by Vlad willinging to get a magic infused tattoo from Wynonna. Maddie hated Wynonna with a passion, how she made Vlad believe being a halfa had caused Tokala’s death and filing for divorce within the following month. That it had driven Vlad to their basement to find an ecto-gun while covered in bruises and scratches which to this day Maddie didn’t believe were all self inflicted. Even before all that Vlad always seemed to be careful around Wynonna. At first Maddie thought Vlad was worried he’d break her like glass when in reality it was more like Wynonna was a cactus. Her affection was rare and had to be paid back tenfold. It was sad that one of the world’s rising stars in business and science was his wife’s whipping boy. When Maddie and Jack tried to bring it up Vlad would just give a wistful smile and say he’d grown up enduring much worse for much less…

“Jack I will have her draw it out first, I can read most runes and understand various symbols. Now Captain Hershel is gone and I can send a duplicate out to-” Began Vlad only for Jack to jump straight out of his chair and listen for a moment with his head cocked and nose sniffing before running outside.

Sam and Tucker knew Jack was a werewolf, even seen his lupine form, but when he showed those behaviors in human form that was the most unsettling for them. Vlad shifted to human before running out his back door after Jack, Maddie not far behind. Shrugging their shoulders the two teens followed and the sight that greeted them was odd.

The Red Huntress was on her hoverboard, right next to Danny Phantom and Cujo, not shooting them or throwing threats not even insults. In fact Valrie looked nervous and Danny put a hand on her shoulder to keep her there as Vlad came into her view. Vlad pointedly ignored her and turned his attention to Danny with a tired smile.

“Daniel are you alright? I don’t see any injury but in your jumpsuit they’d be easy to hide.” Inquired Vlad, Maddie and Jack awaiting his answer.

“Yeah, I’m fine just needed a nap apparently.” Assured Danny which earn a collective sigh of relief then three parental glares.

“Daniel Lee Fenton what were you thinking!?” Demanded Maddie, Jack behind her with crossed arms.

“Well would you look at the time, Tucker and I have to go…” Began Sam after looking at her watch.

“Do that thing, at that place with the people.” Continued Tucker pointing out each thing and earning a slight glare from Sam before she smiled and nodded.

“Yeah we don’t want to be late so we’ll see ourselves out.” Said Sam as she and Tucker made for the door only for a duplicate of Plasmius to appear in front of them.

“Miss Manson, Mr Foley how about you join Daniel at the table with Jack and Maddie, it will save quite a bit of time not having to repeat the same talk thrice. Now in you go.” Spoke the duplicate before ushering them inside, hands ready to grab the back of their shirts should they try to flee.

Maddie followed close behind as did Jack but he stopped at the back door. The last time Vlad had been alone with Valerie...Vlad seemed to notice his concern and motioned to Cujo who had come to sit by his side. With a nod Jack went inside and closed the door.

“Mr. Masters I-” Began Valerie as she retracted her hoverboard and took off her hood.

“Show me your hands, front and back, gloves off and thrown to the side.” Directed Vlad, his soft expression at his friend now hard as stone.

Valerie obliged and Vlad approached her, putting his hand on her shoulder. Pink arced from his hand and covered her suit, firing circuits and reducing her belt with all it’s pouches to ash. 

“Hey I had $50 and some-” Began Valerie only to fall silent at the look in Vlad’s eyes, like a cat watching a mouse it had pinned under its paw. 

“This was your work uniform and since I have fired you I have every right to nullify it. Now I will ask you a question and answer truthfully for your sake, why should I not possess you and wipe clean your mind of not only my secret but that of my sons? List the possible side effects of doing so to me and I will not think twice.” Warned Vlad as he removed his hand from her shoulder to put it in Cujo’s collar. 

“I was wrong... about all of it. I didn’t want to believe that my life was ruined because my “friends” didn’t care about me once I wasn’t rich and that I wasn’t any better. I wasn’t popular anymore and that meant I was just like the people I used to...bully and I didn’t like being on the other side of it. Instead of looking that ugly truth in the face I took it out on Danny and Cujo because they had nearly gotten my dad fired and kept coming around. I thought there was no way Phantom was like me, that it was okay to take my aggression out on him…

“You changed that and were always trying to make me rethink what I was doing in some ways I hated you for it but I couldn’t bring myself to go after you after...I couldn’t attack someone like my dad. Then you told me the truth about my equipment, that it came from you and you wanted me to help Phantom...I didn’t like that and I used that to fuel my questions about the ring. I came to question you and saw Skulker in your home with that little boy and he called you Plasmius...I felt tricked and then I saw you fighting Fright Knight. I shot first and asked questions later like I always do. Then Fright Knight mentioned the ring.

“It was a way to get back at you for making me a fool and protect Amity Park. I didn’t know the Blood Blossom thorn would do that. I just didn’t want you to be able to brush it off or it to affect Fright Knight so he could take you back...I saw you when you popped in when shit hit the fan. I could tell from looking at you that you’d be gone in 10 minutes and then you took Tucker’s gun and- I didn’t want that, I didn’t want you to suffer like that, no one should suffer like that and I did it. I have to own up to that, you want my memories? Take them but first let me say I’m sorry, for the thorn, for treating you like shit and fighting to stay ignorant. You’re doing more to save Amity Park then I ever could and you didn’t deserve that bullshit and neither did Danny.” Explained Valerie, her eyes wet along with her palm from wiping at her face but her eyes never left Vlad’s face.

Vlad was silent for a moment as he looked at the teenagner before him who had bared her soul in a sense. It was unlikely Valerie had ever put the pieces together like this, not only about ghosts but also herself. In a strange sort of way Vlad admired that Valerie had not only made this omission, this apology, but acknowledged she had flaws, admitting such things was the first step to fixing them. Did Vlad trust her? No. Would he punish her? No more than he already had. There was nothing more she could learn or say so why bother? Instead Vlad picked her gloves up with ectoplasmic energy and threw them at her. The confusion on her face as she caught them was laughable but Vlad only smirked.

“I would be a fool to send away a fighter during a war. Think of this as a trial period, do well you get your job back, make such a mistake again and you will be terminated. Is that clear Red Huntress?” Expressed Vlad, he’d leave it to her imagination what termination entailed.

“Yes Mr. Masters and it’s Scarlet Sentinel now.” Replied Valerie as she put her mask back on.

“Good. Now new name new suit, especially since you can’t be of any use in that one. I was preparing one before you maimed me, after you.” Stated Vlad opening the door for her to walk inside.

“You know you only have a line from the corner of your left eye to above your lip right?” Pointed out Valerie as she walked into the house followed by Vlad and Cujo.

“Only because Pariah Dark wanted to kill me himself. Now you’ve apologized to me, after they’re done you can apologize to Jack and Maddie.” Retorted Vlad with a evil grin as he shut the door with the click of a lock.

  
  
  



	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Vlad prepares for his upcoming battle issues of family come up, from reunion to how to spend his last hours with them.

Vlad hadn’t thought getting a tattoo would be more irritating than the smug grin on Wynonna’s face when he showed up in the lobby of the hotel she was staying at. Though suppressing the shiver up his spine when Wynonna told him she was looking for a more permanent abode in Amity Park had been much harder than the ones that welled up as the tattoo gun marked his nape. Wynonna had explained the closer the mark was to what it should affect the stronger the effects and Vlad was not getting it on his face. There was a hiss as Vlad’s thick silver hair was roughly pulled up and retighten to the top of his head with a clip. 

“I wouldn’t have to keep putting your hair up if you wore it short like a proper businessman. Be easier to dye that way too.” Scolded Wynonna as she grabbed the gun again.

“I’ve earned enough I’m allowed a few quirks and you know why I keep it long. “ Retorted Vlad, grabbing the edge of the stool with his hands, focusing on his grip as Wynonna went back to work.

“Vlad I doubt your father even cares and GIW doesn’t know, it’s been almost 20 years since you saw either of them.” Stated Wynonna which made Vlad fall silent for a moment, she was very wrong…

“GIW was in Amity Park a few months ago, they arrived that day I brought Tokala to Amity Park I- AAH!” Admitted Vlad only for Wynonna to press deep with the tattoo gun, he swore she’d hit bone.

“Shoosh, it’s nothing compared to what you’ve been through...Vlad can you explain why you kept our son in a town not only on GIWs radar but they’ve actually come to?” Spoke Wynonna in a tone Vlad was quite familiar with, it was when she asked a question she didn’t believe there was a reasonable answer too.

“Tokala wasn’t doing well with just Seline and myself. Meanwhile the Fentons are so accepting of me and they were worried about my sudden departure. It was a solution to multiple issues and now our son has godparents. Daniel and Jasmine might as well be his siblings while Daniel’s two friends, Samantha and Tucker are his as well knowing everything. I don’t regret bringing him here and I handled the GIW issue within the next two months. “ Explained Vlad glaring at the carpet in the room.

Wynonna set down the tattoo gun then put her hands on Vlad’s shoulders, rubbing them soothingly. That only made Vlad tense more and he nearly got up only for Wynonna to let out a hum as she gathered her thoughts. 

“I don’t mean to come off so rough Vlad but keeping Tokala here is a mistake, especially once this city is returned to the real world. GIW will be swarming and all your posturing won’t scare them off, not this time...It was such a long and arduous process to put you back together again, you were so broken. I did the best I could but we both know experiences like that leave scars and not just the visible ones. You don’t want that for Tokala do you?” Expressed Wynonna as she undid the clip on his head and began to massage his scalp with one hand, stroking his hair. 

“Butter biscuits! How could you even ask me that!?” Snapped Vlad as he tried to turn to face Wynonna only for her to hold his head in place.

Vlad was rumbling, his teeth edged and eyes red even as her hands moved up his shoulder to wrap loosely around his neck. Her head rested on his shoulder and Vlad could feel her warm breath near his ear.

“I had to point out the possibility as you seemed to have forgotten it. We could go someplace remote until this all blows over. Tokala could get to know me again while seeing us happy and shouldn’t a young boy have both his parents? He needs that stability which your fly by night lovers can’t provide. We both know it would be best for him, for all of us. Let me make you happy again.” Lulled Wynonna as she leaned some of her weight onto him.

“What makes you think I’m not happy?” Questioned Vlad, deep down he wanted a family, long ago he wanted nothing more than to be a parent with her, why was it hard to remember why that was bad...

Wynonna smiled, Vlad wasn’t refusing her nor was he telling her to get off, that pixie dust she’d just rubbed into his hair was working like a charm, it always did. Moving to the side slightly Wynonna took Vlad’s chin and faced him towards her, her thumb ghosted over his new scar. Vlad hummed at the contact and it occurred to her Vlad might have not entertained a lover for months, such a caring father and such a lonely man.

“Simple, you give and give to this world, charity and now as a hero for this little town that doesn’t deserve it. You downgraded from a castle to a two story manor, you’ve given so much because you want someone to reciprocate. Well Vlad, how about I start?” Answered Wynonna before moving forward and pressing her lips to Vlad’s as her hands found his hair to anchor him there with more pixie dust.

Vlad was still as if in a daze, Wynonna’s words seemed sweet but something was off. Why couldn’t he pinpoint it? Oh, oh that was nice but it was wrong, familiar but wrong. When had he stood up? Then the alarm bells rang as Vlad felt something soft against his back, he was on a bed with Wynonna above him. He hadn’t consented to this, he didn’t want this. A snarl ripped from deep in Vlad and his hands found arms as he rolled so he was back on his feet. 

Solid red eyes bore into brown,which at first showed the old thrill of overtaking a predator in a man’s body only to go wide with fear at Vlad’s teeth. He had never had his vampire fangs and incisors in bed. Vlad bared those teeth and there was a sucking noise before he hacked. Wynonna closed her eyes and cringed as she realized Vlad had hocked a loogie at her. Then there was the chill of being phased through, a humm that became a whine before blinding light filled the room. Finally the door creaked on its hinges closing with a slam. When she opened her eyes Wynonna found herself alone and every light bulb in the room blown.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad hadn’t bothered with the front lobby, the walk home or going upstairs doing a series of teleports to his master bathroom as he didn’t want to be asked what happened. Part of Vlad still wasn’t sure what had happened. Wynonna had been talking to him, about Tokala and his safety. He’d gotten mad but hadn’t been able to keep that anger as if he was being sedated. Then Wynonna’s words starting making sense even though they didn’t feel right. As any father should Vlad wanted Tokala to be happy and he wasn’t sure if he was being a good father as he had such a low bar in the form of his own father. Then thinking was so very hard and it felt nice to be desired after so long, especially by the mother of his child. Vlad shuddered to think what would have happened if Wynonna had laid them down on their sides or pulled him down instead of his immediate turn off of being vulnerable on his back. She had done something but Vlad didn’t know what...

Vlad ripped off his blazer and undid his bolo tie. He couldn’t stand to have fabric against the tattoo, it itched and burned. Pulling back his hair with his back to the mirror Vlad had a hand held mirror in his hand, angling it to see the spell engraved in his skin. Runes were written in dark blue with the flowing grace of cursive in the shape of a sword pointing down his spine. It shimmered emerald green with the slightest movement due toWynonna’s imbued magic to give power to the blue,loyalty and integrity, the sword,courage and strength. It was complete and that there was no compulsion to go back to Wynonna assured Vlad it hadn’t been tampered with. Hopefully this would allow Vlad control, be it as Pariah Dark’s knight if he lost or if he had to use the Amulet of Aragon

Letting his hair cover his tattoo Vlad turned to put away the hand-held mirror. Vlad’s reflection caught his attention and Vlad leaned forward to inspect it. The circles around his eyes were thicker than they had been in years. There was a thin but long almost white line on his left cheek from the outer corner of the socket to under his left nostril. Not exactly disfiguring but still a noticeable feature linking Masters to Plasmius. Just the latest of many, the incision, the blaster, Nightmare’s horn and Danny’s blast to the back being the most noticeable. The wrong people seeing him shirtless in either form would raise very difficult to answer questions. That was only more reasons not to seek anyone even for one night stands besides good fathers weren’t that selfish to leave their children alone at night. Maybe that was why he hadn’t pushed Wynonna away, to be selfish for another reason...Vlad shook his head with a growl, Wynonna had definitely done something and it felt familiar.

Vlad didn’t even bother asking who when he heard a heartbeat, familiar to him like footsteps. Opening the bathroom door Vlad poked his head out to see Maddie at the threshold to his room. They didn’t even need to exchange words, Maddie could tell something had happened from how disheveled Vlad looked and that he’d sneaked to his room. As she got closer an odd look come to Vlad’s face then shame. Vlad went to shut the door only for Maddie to put her foot in the door. A blush was coming to his cheeks and he stopped looking at her.

“Vlad what’s going on? Did something happen while getting the tattoo?” Questioned Maddie as she pulled her hood back.

“I’m not sure of specifics but after Wynonna finished the tattoo, she didn’t even tell me that, she started talking about Tokala and his safety here. The rest is blurry but I ended up in the bed on my back and I ran after growling at her… I don’t remember hearing a spell and I didn’t drink or eat anything but I’m...still feeling some effects.” Admitted Vlad pulling at his shirt collar like the room was 90 degrees. 

Maddie knew a horny guy when she saw one and combined with the mental fuzziness a very disturbing thought was coming to mind. In college Wynonna had sold a powder as a poweful aphrodisiac which was very popular with couples having issues. It only needed to be in contact with the skin. Vlad was in his full suit and the golden powder wasn’t on his hands or face. Vlad gulped as Maddie grabbed his loose tie and pulled him down so she could see the crown of his head. Moving hair with skilled fingers and a sharp eye Maddie noticed the little bouts of dust that puffed up at her searching.

Vlad was feeling very uncomfortable, he hadn’t had thoughts about how attractive Maddie was for years, she was Jack’s wife after all. Now that she was so close and messing with his hair...Vlad nearly teleported right then. Before Vlad could voice his issues, as embarrassing at that would be, Maddie dragged him to the shower. His hair bow was removed followed by the clanking of the shower head then a foot to the preset button. Vlad cringed back as cold water hit his face before being focused on the back of his head. After a few futile attempts to ask Maddie what the hell she was doing resulting in water getting in his nose and mouth Vlad resigned himself to Maddie washing his hair, lavender shampoo and all. Finally Maddie shut off the water,took a towel and rubbed Vlad’s hair for a bit then set him down on the toilet. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate having my hair washed or being reminded how wonderful it is to have an elastic spine but what was that?” Inquired Vlad as he dried his hair careful of his new tattoo only to pause at how angry Maddie looked.

“I was getting pixie dust out of your hair, it was sold around the dorm to make a man more ‘affectionate;. Rumoured to work stronger the more familiar you were,a ‘relationship rescuer’, according to Wynonna...That’s who I’m mad at, not you. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a-”

“Maddie right now it would do more harm to Tokala then Wynonna to assault her. If I die I don’t want my son to feel he has to choose between his remaining parent and our family. So please, wait until tomorrow...she won’t be expecting it.” Interrupted Vlad as he stood up, removing his wet oxford shirt to reveal the white tank top underneath.

Maddie watched Vlad for a moment as he reached around her for his hairbrush. He was much more comfortable now and the dullness had left his eyes so she’d gotten all the pixie dust out. Still she wanted nothing more than to go kick Wynonna off the edge of Amity Park into the void of the Ghost Zone. Unfortunately Vlad had a few points and he’d learn afterwards she had stolen the Ring of Dispell to make it an even fight. Well one were Wynonna couldn’t use magic, as a ninth degree black belt few fights could be fair against Maddie. When those navy eyes turned to Maddie and she could almost feel how weary Vlad was she sighed.

“She’ll get a taste of the Fenton Creepstick tomorrow.” Settled Maddie, she already knew the hotel room, Vlad had told them just incase.

“And I’ll pretend this little discussion never happened.” Agreed Vlad as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail with a sly smile which was mirrored by Maddie’s until she realized this discussion had to happen. 

“Vlad we both know it’s a very real possibility you could be made into Pariah Dark’s third knight and I don’t trust Wynonna’s abilities enough to…” Began Maddie.

“Have me use the EctoSkeleton and I agree, having the battlesuit end up in the wrong hands would be a disaster. Even if it was simply destroyed the rebellion would become a withered resistance destroyed as vermin instead of a serious threat. Coupled with the faulty interface and my electric core it could be fried long before it was calibrated…” Explained Vlad and Maddie knew Vlad had never intended to take it.

The two left the bathroom and Vlad went to his dresser while Maddie sat in a chair by the window. Vlad put away his tie and grabbed a red T-Shirt, jeans and converse shoes, might as well be comfortable while he waited for a death match. With some skilled phasing and invisibility Vlad had his pants changed. There was no such modesty about his shirt. Maddie had seen Vlad shirtless more times than she could count though most of those times she was trying to stem a bleeding wound. Her eyes were drawn to the scars on his pale flesh, up until this last year Vlad had the single scar from being medically disemboweled, a scar he could and had attributed to a surgery. Now Vlad couldn’t explain them away and the facial scar which posed a real danger of exposing Vlad as Plasmius.

Vlad never complained about how this scars made him look, even the stomach incision was more because it was a reminder than about the visual appeal. Sadly that was who Vlad was, he suffered in silence because he hated to be vulnerable. Afraid of rejection and not wanting to burden the few people he truly loved. Even though that number had almost doubled since the Fenton Portal activated because Sam and Tucker had joined that select group even if Vlad hadn’t told them yet. Maddie hoped Vlad told them before he left today because it was more than likely he wasn’t coming back...

“Vlad what do you want to do?” Asked Maddie, her tone strangely light given the circumstances.

“It’s not about what I want but have to do so every soul in Amity Park isn’t-

“No, I mean you should enjoy these hours before the fight no matter how it turns out. Tell me how we can do that for you. “ Clarified Maddie, her gaze turning from the window to Vlad with a soft smile.

“I picked up a cheese danish and coffee earlier but perhaps some grilled cheeses and coke? Then watching Stars Wars, Return of the Jedi, all of us with some homemade popcorn?” Asked Vlad as if he thought that was a tall order.

For a moment Maddie didn’t see Masters, the self-made multi- billionaire and patron of fledgling sciences, or Plasmius, the ruthless halfa. She saw broken man who thought his very likely final requests would be rejected. It broke her heart and made Maddie want to break the face of everyone who had torn him down when they should have loved him with the Fenton Creepstick. Instead Maddie smiled with a nod as she stood up and took Vlad’s hand leading him out of the bedroom to downstairs. The living room and kitchen was packed with Tokala, the Fentons, their pets, Sam, Tucker, Skulker, Ember and Technus all wanting to savor this time with Vlad to have a goodbye without actually saying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the biggest difference between my Soaring Spirits Vlad and canon is mine has moved past his crush and sees Maddie in a platonic way respecting her as Jack's wife and one of his dearest friends.


	10. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying what will likely be their final goodbyes Vlad makes his way to the field where he will make his final stand against Pariah Dark.

Standing in his lab as Plasmius with a pleasantly full stomach and over 2 hours on the couch with everyone he loved in the world watching an iconic movie about rebellion succeeding made Vlad feel more at peace. He was still angry about this whole situation, especially at himself, and knew one way or another his life was going to change drastically but at least he hadn’t spent what could be his last hours brooding. It had been the best send off Vlad could imagine.

  
  


That feeling remained as he put on the cuirass of Achilles, The Helm of Awe, his component bandolier and the belt with Tyrfing, even as he strapped Ascalon to his back. Yet as Vlad picked up the Amulet of Aragon there was a renewed burning in his tattoo. Vlad put a hand over the sensitive skin and stashed the necklace inside his suit. The burning faded and Vlad swallowed down the slight panic that the tattoo might not work as intended. As he heard several sets of footsteps came down the stairs Vlad regained his composure. It looked like he was going to a difficult business meeting then to a death match against an ancient king with unlimited power. 

There was a twitching of Vlad’s eyebrow as his composure threatened to crack as he saw his beloved children, Danny, Jazz and Tokala along with his precious pupils Sam and Tucker with Seline and Cujo by their respective owners.They had all come so far under his guidance, Danny was confident and quickly becoming a capable leader when not over his head. Jazz was actually talking to those around her instead of observing them and trying to fix them.Tokala had the confidence to leave the manor without him with supervision of course. Sam was getting better dealing with opposing viewpoints by using facts instead of emotion to debate her arguments.Tucker was coming into his own, seeing his skills with technology were just as important to the team as Danny’s ghost powers. Vlad hoped they’d keep growing as people when he was gone. 

Apparently that wish had worked its way to Vlad’s expression because the mood of the room fell, not even one joke about his outfit. They couldn’t deny this anymore, last words needed to be said and Vlad forced himself to be the first.

“None of this is your fault, not even yesterday. Pariah Dark was already on his way to have been so close when the sword was pulled, you took every precaution you could think of while trying to save my life. In a roundabout way you succeeded and gave me the opportunity to make a deal that could save us all. I’ve always been willing to lay down my life to protect-”

“You shouldn’t be! You’ve put up with so much bullshit and you’re trying to comfort us when you did this all for us!” Snapped Danny and Jazz put an arm around his shoulders while Cujo nuzzled into him.

“Danny this has to be hard on him so-” Began Jazz only for Danny to shrug off her arm, his eyes green with emotion.

“None of this would be happening if I hadn’t turned on the Fenton Portal!” Declared Danny as he clenched his fists at his sides, nails digging in so he wouldn’t cry. 

“Hey man we were there too it’s not just on you.” Stated Tucker as he put a hand on Danny’s shoulder with a sympathizing look.

“Yeah, I have pictures showing you didn’t want to go in and no one knew-” Started Sam only for Vlad to clear his throat.

“I knew the potential for a halfa being created just as well as I knew the portal wasn’t reinforced enough with how paranormally active Amity Park was even before it. I never should have left Fenton Works until it was done but I can’t change what has been done, none of us can. We can only try our best to make it work which you have done, all of you.

“I’m proud of each and everyone of you as my students, the growth I have seen and hope continues...Samantha, Tucker it would be best if you spend the rest of the day with your families preparing for the worst so if you have anything to say…” Expressed Vlad, they could not become like him blaming themselves for everything that went wrong in their lives.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, with a nod Sam stepped forward. There was the same mix of dread and sliver of hope as when Sam last spoke to her grandfather before he was taken into one of the best cancer clinics in the country only to die within the week. Sam desperately wanted to hold out hope for Vlad, she had come to see him as a sly uncle who was just as likely to sneak you a treat as to show you the errors of your ways. Rubbing her arm and taking a deep breath Sam forced herself to look Vlad in the eyes as she spoke:

“ I know I’m not well behaved, comes with being a rebel against the mainstream. I have my causes, I make flyers, petitions, speeches but I haven’t felt I’ve made a lasting difference in any of them yet. Even ghost fighting I didn’t feel I was doing much until you taught me how to defend myself and perform first aid, both I can use in other pursuits. You pay attention, more so than my own parents sometimes and...thank you.”

“Your welcome. Samantha just let me say your passion has been refreshing and your interests entertaining. I know you will keep the rest going when life beats them down.” Acknowledged Vlad with a smile, his eyes then going to Tucker who had stepped up next to Sam.

“I don’t think we would have gotten this far without you man, at least not as well as we have in terms of grades and injury I mean. You’re like some cool uncle and I appreciate you helping me realize being a techno-geek isn’t a bad thing or some quirk but useful and not just for ghost fighting. Thanks for everything, especially helping my best bud where I can’t.” Expressed Tucker with a sad smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m sure you would have managed but now I know you all will flourish. Remember with how technology is advancing your skill set will be in high demand and I will pay you handsomely if you take that path. Tucker you can always help Daniel, you don’t need first hand experience to be a listening ear or give a comforting word. Now I-” Began Vlad only for Sam and Tucker to tackle him in a hug. 

It was tight and desperate with breathing hitching while snot was sucked back as the two kept themselves together. Vlad hugged them back and whispered:

“Take care of my Little Badger for me.” 

The duo nodded and let go of Vlad. Sam ran for the stairs, Vlad could smell salt,Sam was like him, hated to be seen crying. Tucker lingered, giving Danny’s shoulder a reassuring grab sharing a comforting look before leaving the lab. With the eyes of his children upon him Vlad felt his core clench at the sight of them so broken. He was the cause of their distress and it sickened him, how had he let it get to this point? There was so little Vlad could do and so much to say but there wasn’t much time. 

“Each one of you are my children, blood or not, there is nothing I value more than the three of you. No amount of gold can fill a man’s heart and I sincerely hoped I’ve taught you that if nothing else. I’ve tried to be the best father I know how to be but books fall short for such a terrifying and wonderful thing as parenthood. I love each of you so much and I know you will remain true to yourselves in this world while you continue to make me proud. “ Confessed Vlad and if he wasn’t crying before tears ran down his cheeks as he was embraced.

Danny and Jazz were around his waist and Tokala had flown to wrap his arms around Vlad’s neck. Vlad leaned forward so one arm could hold both Danny and Jazz while the other clasped Tokala to him. There wasn’t a single dry eye while Danny and Tokala tried to memorize that soothing dual beat. The moment seemed to last forever as they whispered “I love you” to each other yet when Maddie came to fetch Vlad it felt like an instant. One by one the children, despite all they had seen and done that was what they were, detached themselves. Vlad kissed each of their foreheads and rubbed Cujo’s head on the way out, Seline curled around his shoulders. Stopping at the top of the stairs Vlad took Seline into his hands and held her to his chest.

“You’re his now, please take care of him even if just half the extent you did me. I love you sweetie.” Whispered Vlad with a kiss to the fluffy forehead.

Leaning down Vlad set Seline on the stairs before tapping her hind end to get her to go down the stairs then shutting the ghost proof door behind him. Her meows tore at his heart just as much as his children's tears. Maddie guided Vlad to the living room were Jack was waiting. Sitting between them Vlad allowed himself to be smothered in their hugs and soaked with their tears adding his own. They had faced death so many times nothing needed to be said and when Skulker arrived they had no more tears to shed. Vlad kissed their heads and untangled himself. Vlad took one last look around the house before flying off invisibly with Skulker.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been silent, Skulker hadn’t commented on what he witnessed and Vlad already knew Ember and Technus were somewhere safe. Only when the football field came into view, with countless ghosts and even some humans gathered round, did Skulker pull back to a stop. Vlad followed suit with a raised brow, Skulker wasn’t the kind for emotional confessions. Their friendship was complicated, at times sincere other times seeming more like a business arrangement. Within the last year Vlad had fully intended to core Skulker for the second time in roughly 15 years. Some might call Skulker a fool to forgive Vlad after that no matter how lucrative their arrangements. However Skulker understood the reasoning behind the first after seeing Vlad’s stomach and the second...It was primal instinct for a parent to defend their child and a predator’s to defend their territory.

“Plasmius you are one of the most arrogant, prideful, greedy and ruthless ghosts I have ever met with a sadistic predatory side that chills me. I have been your friend and I have been your foe but I have always seen you as a fellow hunter and kindred spirit. If you die I will keep my promise not to hunt your kin. If you live...I expect a mock hunt on my island next week. “ Admitted Skulker, arms crossed and serious only to give a slight smirk at the end.

“If I have not been horribly maimed or crippled I will indulge you my friend...I must admit out of everyone I’ve told you understand that side of me most and I will always be grateful to you for taking care of Tokala. Now let’s land before all these farewells weaken my resolve.” Replied Vlad which earned a snort from Skulker but he followed Vlad down. 

Feet touched grass on the side of the field with the bent goal post. Vlad noted the runes around the edge, meant to keep the combatants from spilling into the crowd. On the visiting team’s bleachers were skeleton ghosts in various military uniforms. Opposite them in the home bleachers was an assortment of ghosts including GZPD officers along with several humans clumped in the lower half. There were news cameras from every station and Vlad could hear a helicopter coming to film, they only needed one to warn people of his defeat. Vlad was trying to save their lives and in turn they would make this spectacle. Pushing down that slight pain Vlad turned his attention to his foe.

Across the field Pariah Dark had made his goal post into a temporary throne in which he sat regally. At his right hand was Fright Knight on Nightmare, the alicorn pawing the ground with ears back and teeth bared at the sight of Vlad. Death Walker was on Pariah Dark’s left side upon a chestnut stallion with mane and tail of blood red fire clad in armor of bone. It’s horn of ebony, sharp like it’s hooves, set above green eyes that highlighted a vicious maw as it stared at Vlad in perfect stillness under it’s summoner’s strict command. Death Walker’s features were obscured but Vlad saw no warmth, just cold duty. Pariah Dark noticed how Vlad’s eyes went to his new knight and gestured to both his knights.

“I have War and Pestilence, soon you will be Conquest, your ambitions will serve me to destroy those who oppose my rule here and soon the mortal plane. The world as you know it will end because of your hubris Plasmius. Perhaps a word to those you have damned before we begin?” Mocked Pariah Dark as he made a sweeping motion to the humans watching.

Vlad didn’t break eye contact with Pariah Dark, standing straight and chest puffed refusing to wilt under that single penetrating eye. There would be no entertaining the Ghost King’s notion of his own four horsemen of the apocalypse. Instead Vlad removed Tyrfing from his belt and stepped forward pointing the tip of the blade at Pariah Dark’s core. 

“This is my penance and I will have my actions speak louder than words.” Stated Vlad his tone level skillfully hiding the guilt and fear raging within. 

Pariah Dark’s dark amusement changed to contempt for the mutt who could dare stand so proud while challenging his king. Getting off his makeshift throne Pariah Dark unsheathed his sword almost as long as Vlad was tall but a shortsword in his large hand. Death Walker moved his alicorn to fly in the middle of the field above the two combatants, taking out his sword, raising it. 

“ The terms set are as follows. Our King Pariah Dark will fight Plasmius to Judgement. Combat shall be one on one with any equipment they have carried into the field. When King Pariah Dark wins Plasmius will bow before his liege as a knight. In the unlikely event Plasmius wins there will be no reprisal as Plasmius will gain the title of Ghost King and all that is entailed with the return of Amity Park to Earth. If the terms are violated I have been authorized to punish the guilty party. With this decree the match begins.” Declared Death Walker as he brought the sword down and steered his steed back to the edge of the field. 

It began with the clash of sword on sword, singing the song of blades as they hit amongst the chorus of battle cries in a dance of death. One misstep would be the end and Amity Park held their breaths praying their champion was as surefooted as he was brave. There hang a question in the air :Who would draw first blood?

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the fighting continues others can't stand to simply watch.

Vlad didn’t have much in his favor, outclassed in strength and raw power but he had agility and speed in spades. That Pariah Dark was so sure of himself he wasn’t using intangibility helped as well. A grin flashed fangs as the tip of Tyrfing found the flesh of the king’s arm as Vlad ducked a swipe. It went through like butter as there was no muscle or bone to resist it though given the attributes of the sword it mattered little. The pained cry and feel of fresh ectoplasm splattering him gave Vlad a bit of hope for once you make god bleed people will cease to believe. Phasing through Pariah Dark’s punch Vlad landed another slash from wrist to elbow. Unfortunately Vlad didn’t see the boot until it collided with his chest. 

Dirt flew with tufts of grass as Vlad skidded to a stop. Shaking his head Vlad barely avoided begin impaled as he rolled to the side. Grabbing the cold iron dagger from his bandolier Vlad slashed at Pariah Dark’s ankle but the armor only allowed a deep gouge in the material. Instead of being kicked across the field Pariah Dark used his foot to pin Vlad.He barely managed to make his head intangible in time as the giant sword sunk into the ground with enough force to make it tremble. Phasing and rolling Vlad was back on his feet.

Vlad’s skeleton and muscles gave him a stronger frame and leverage as he danced around Pariah Dark. Taking kicks and punches while blocking the thrusts and slashes of the king’s blade. The dagger too short to use as a main weapon was long enough to help Vlad parry while Tyrfing found flesh again and again. Yet despite his efforts the wounds healed before Vlad’s eyes with white light and each blow was harder to block as Pariah Dark poured more power into raw strength. This couldn’t last, Pariah Dark would simply outlast him. Vlad needed to level the field so he could get a core shot and blinking he summoned an invisible duplicate behind Pariah Dark to steal the crown.

The Ancients had defeated him with magic like cowards and in death he had never found an entertainingly let alone worthy opponent. Even in life they were few and far between once he was no longer a lad. This mutt fought well for a thief but that’s all he was and all Pariah Dark had to do was push Plasmius until...Ah there it was. Whirling around, he grabbed the duplicate pulling it away from his head and squeezing it into visibility. Raising the caught copy towards Death Walker Pariah Dark spoke:

“Was this fight not to be one on one?” 

Both Vlads looked at each other, a duplicate was an extension of the ghost, a tool, not an individual. Death Walker seemed to consider this as he rubbed his chin in thought. Surveying the crowd all on the edge of their seats for his decision he came to a compromise.

“Plasmius, how many duplicates can you form?” Inquired Death Walker.

“Three without tiring.” Answered Vlad having a feeling where this was going.

“A party of four then, summon them. My liege you may bring in three of your men, I will remain referee. “ Decided Death Walker pointing them to their respect sides of the field.

“I call forth Fright Knight, his steed and the nearest skeleton soldier.” Declared Pariah Dark and they joined him.

Vlad summoned two more duplicates, giving his cold iron dagger to one, Tyrfing to another while taking the spear into his hands as the last duplicate formed a sword and shield out of pink ectoplasm. Death Walker raised his sword, holding it for a moment before bringing it down. The two groups charged and met with a crash, the skeleton soldier falling in moments as it was swept to the ground with a blow of the pink shield and head destroyed with a stomp. A shiver ran up Vlad’s spine as that duplicate was immediately trampled and gored by Nightmare to disappear in a poof of pink. 

Fright Knight pulled his steed to the side trying to avoid the dagger which buried itself in his right shoulder to expose a chasm of bright green. The triumphant grin on the duplicate’s face disappeared as the face became a charred mess at the lasers from Fright Knight’s eyes. Another shiver, another duplicate gone and Vlad looked at the remaining one and gestured to the Fright Knight who gladly took the challenge. The duplicate flew to be in the knight’s path and with a dark laugh Fright Knight urged his steed on to meet the fool.

There was a side step and swiped followed by the bloodcurdling scream of a horse. Fright Knight was thrown to land on his face as Nightmare fell to her chest, her front legs severed stumps. The duplicate kicked the horse onto her side and buried Tyrfing to the hilt earning a shriek from those fanged jaws. Brushing off the dirt and struggling to his knees Fright Knight looked on in horror. A furious scream came from deep inside Fright Knight’s chest as his trusted steed was cored into a puddle of ectoplasm and armor. Grabbing the Soul Shredder he charged and while blocked by Tyrfing the force sent the duplicate into a kneel.

Vlad himself was flying and dodging Pariah Dark’s blows hoping his duplicate would defeat Fright Knight to give him a distraction.Just one strike would end this but Pariah Dark was relentless, going for Vlad’s limbs given the cuirass the smaller was wearing. No weapon could pierce it but the impact of the blows bruised Vlad’s body, breathing growing ragged whether it was something burst or just exhaustion Vlad wasn’t sure. Seeing an opening Vlad thrust the spear forward like a viper, the tip sinking into the armor and for a moment Vlad saw victory only for it to be replaced with red.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one wants to see their friend die but Jack and Maddie had to watch the news coverage to know if and when they needed to bunker down in Vlad’s lab with the kids.They didn’t know which channel was worse, the one narrating this like Vlad’s death was a foregone conclusion or the one giving a play by play like a sports game. Eventually Maddie and Jack had settled for just turning down the volume. It was brutal to watch even more so when Vlad should have won several times but Pariah Dark kept healing. Vlad had stamina for hours of exercise but this intense battle was draining him, Maddie and Jack knew the signs. As they could see Vlad breathing during a close up both knew something was going to give. 

Then it did when Vlad’s duplicate was exposed. It made Maddie shiver knowing that knight playing referee was her father but not as much as when it was decided duplicates would be matched against individual fighters. Jack couldn’t handle watching after the first duplicate was savagely killed under hoof and horn. Letting his lupine shape free Jack held Maddie and buried his face into her shoulder, whimpering and shuddering. Maddie held onto her husband, forcing herself to watch so they would know even as she saw her friend die once more. After Nightmare was cored Maddie knew this would end badly as Fright Knight was given something to avenge. Still Maddie held out hope and her breath caught in her throat as Vlad striked. The glowing red hands enveloped the halfa and there was screaming. Maddie buried her face into the thick fur of Jack’s neck as their best friend was being roasted alive.

At that moment Danny really wished he hadn’t been watching from the kitchen as his gut churned from a vivid imagination and guilt because no matter what Vlad said he had activated the portal. The only relief was there were no sounds of distress from Tokala’s room, he and Jazz didn’t know. Danny shifted to ghost form and flew down the stairs, he had to do something. He didn’t expect someone else already had the same thought as he heard rummaging in the lab.

Turning on the light Danny saw the EctoSkeleton, fully assembled but the interface still fatal especially since Technus had taken his staff back. Which was exactly why a human shouldn’t use it like the red suited teen with the hatch up. Danny cleared his throat and Valerie went still as green eyes met black visor.

“How did you even get in here?” Asked Danny putting his head in one hand.

“Front door was unlocked and don’t try to stop me I’m going to-”

“I’m taking the suit unless you want to be wasted before we even reach the football field.” Interrupted Danny with crossed arms.

“Then what am I going to take? I can’t exactly fight LVL 10 ghosts with a suit I’m not used too.” Replied Valerie as she closed the hatch, her suit now a red version of the motocross styled ones Sam and Tucker wore, built for hit and run tactics. 

Danny walked past her to the computer terminal and typed in a code. The wall nearby pulled back to reveal several ecto-guns with pink ectoplasm cartridges. Turning to a stunned Valerie Danny spoke:

“Vlad didn’t get rid of the weapons he took from you and I’m pretty sure he unlocked the stun setting.” 

Valerie moved forward and took a long rifle from the wall. Looking down the scope she nodded in approval, she didn’t need to get too close with this. She shared a look with Danny and moved aside to let Danny get into the EctoSkeleton. Flying in Danny settled and took a moment to remember how it was supposed to turn on.

“Activate neural receptors.” Commanded Danny, spine shivering as they connected.

“Initiate power up sequence. “ Continued Danny and the image of a battery showed up, 100%.

The arms of the suit moved along with Danny as he did the final series of controls. Weight shifted along with Danny’s movements without hesitation though the constant tingle in his back was a drawback. Danny looked at Valerie who had unsheathed her hoverboard, this one a slick black with red accents, and had the rifle in her hands with a few more weapons holstered. 

“Let’s go show that medieval maniac what happens when you mess with Amity Park.” Proposed Valerie as she used the bolt action to load the chamber.

Danny nodded and flew the suit upstairs, phasing through the house once past the door to the basement. Valerie went through the front door and joined Danny above the house. Looking back down at the house Danny felt a pang of guilt, it would break his parents if he didn’t come home but without Vlad it was doubtful they’d last a week under Pariah Dark. A gloved hand found the edge of the dome and Danny looked towards Valerie, she was risking leaving her father all alone. There had always been a possibility they wouldn’t come back when they decided to become heros and they couldn’t sit back and watch someone die. Without a word they flew off towards Casper high.

Below them Tokala had gone to the window, resting his arms and head on the sill. All the different outcomes melded together were slowly unraveling as more choices were made. Tokala saw his father in a crown on a throne just as much as he was enslaved, now Danny and Valerie were added to the mix, just as successful as they were dead. Only instead of impaled Valerie was broken and Danny lay in a battle suit torn apart with claws and melted metal with a horrid roar in the background. Tokala shut his eyes against the visions and buried his face in his arms, his sobs getting Jazz to leave her book. Wrapping her arms around her smaller brother Jazz got him to turn and cry into her shirt.

“What’s going on?” Asked Jazz, here to listen if he was ready to talk.

“I can’t tell you.” Cried Tokala as his hands fisted fabric and he tried to drown out the world with his own sobbing. 

  
  
  
  
  



	12. Parry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In desperation Vlad exchanges reason for power but who will pay for his decision?

Skin burned, organs felt like they were cooking in Vlad’s armor as it branded him. Lungs felt smothered as air hurt to breathe, all Vladimir saw was red as Pariah Dark roasted him in his hands. Vlad struggled not to panic even as his bandolier began to combust. Reaching his hand into the biggest pouch he grabbed the chain of the Amulet of Aragon. Vlad phased out of the king’s grasp, leaving everything but the amulet which was strangely cool.

Landing on his back Vlad felt a shiver as his last duplicate was beheaded. Getting to his knees Vlad looked up as Pariah Dark opened his hands finding white hot metal and ashes but not a charred corpse. Vlad laughed at the king’s confusion which brought a look of shock then amusement to Pariah Dark’s face.

“Do you finally kneel in surrender? ” Taunted Pariah Dark as he grabbed his sword from where it stuck in the ground. 

“No, I am my own king and I figured the transition from two to four would be better if I wasn’t standing.” Retorted Vlad as he opened his hand to reveal the necklace.

Pariah Dark raised a brow only for his eye to go wide at the thick gold chain set with an emerald. An Amulet of Aragon, the kingdom had been a source of heavy competition in life and only in death had he been able to wipe it from the earth. Or rather Pariah Dark thought he had as one of it’s most precious treasures was held in the hand of his foe. A powerful relic that would change this fight drastically. 

“Thief you would be mad to wear the amulet, your intentions are not pure and your hunger will damn you more than being my vassel. Surrender with honor instead of being slaughtered as a beast.” Warned Pariah Dark as he raised his sword while shifting his weight back.

“You fear this and that confirms the risk is worth baring it for you see I am willing to give my life for those I love which means I will give my body, mind and soul. You will never know that willingness or the love that warrants it because you’re finally going to Judgement.” Declared Vlad and before anyone could stop him he brought the necklace to his throat.

The chain latched itself, fitting tightly around Vlad’s neck like a collar. His tattoo was like a brand as the magic tried to fight off the influence of the necklace seeking to connect to Vlad’s mind and thus his emotions. Worming into Vlad’s brain the magic found hate, hunger and fierce love. The gem pulsed with a toxic glow that was echoed by Vlad’s core. Teeth bared in a snarl as pink smoke flowed forth from his mouth and nose as power flooded Vlad, too much for his frame to contain. Pressing his head to the ground Vlad wrapped his arms around his torso with a moan as cracking could be heard. It was all too much and Vlad roared as his body exploded with changes.

Blue skin harden with scales over a growing form, a strip of stone hard white from under his jaw to the tip of a growing tail with a fluff of fur streaked like his hair. It whipped around in agony as wings burst from Vlad’s back, black with a red inner lining. Black arms tipped with talons dug into a barreling chest suited for flight, the larger lungs just making the screaming louder. There was a shriek as hips and shoulders snapped for quadrupedal movement. Jaws opened wide as they stretched into the muzzle of a mighty beast spewing pink fire. Closing with a snap, upper canines like tusks over a goatee chin. Hair became a strip between a crown of horns, large and curled to the side and in like a bull with two more poking from the base. All the while Vlad was growing and emitting heat keeping his foes at bay. Stretching his wings and digging his talons into the ground Vlad raised his head with a roar and released a billow of white hot flame tinted pink. 

Pariah Dark had stepped back from the foreboding heat that stung at his eye and only with Vlad’s roar did he lower his arm from shielding his face. Where once a man kneeled, one he could grab in one hand, was a dragon so massive as to be like a lion to him. Feral red eyes that shone yellow from the light of his crown met his one eye gaze and despite the artifacts the king knew fear.

“Death to the king!” Roared Vlad only able to say the way to placate his rage before rushing Pariah Dark.

The ghost king expected a full frontal assault and readied his sword to impale Vlad only for those long powerful jaws to clamp on a leg. Pulled to the ground Pariah Dark struggled to keep his bearings as Vlad torn into the limb like a bulldog. Pinning the thigh Vlad pulled with every intention of ripping the leg off at the knee, the ectoplasm in his mouth spurring him on. Flames flickered and smoke curled from his muzzle in excitement only to yelp as something heavy and spiked found the side of his head. Backing away and shaking himself off Vlad poised for another attack.

Struggling to his feet as white light sealed his wounds Pariah Dark used his mace for support. Fright Knight stood in front of his liege to give him time, Soul Shredder in his grasp, one cut would send this creature to his personal hell. A great paw slammed into Fright Knight pinning him. Fighting the dizziness in his head Fright Knight slashed at the scaled wrist only for his blade to bounce off harmlessly. Shocked green eyes went from the unmarred scale up as he heard a noise like someone preparing a loogie. Above him Vlad had his neck curled like a viper and there was the smell of sulfur with a growing pink light in the back of those fanged jaws, in that moment Fright Knight knew terror, pure and helpless.

The blast of ectoplasmic fire missed as the dragon was rammed from the side by an armored shoulder. Mace met face and Vlad stumbled back with a hiss as he pawed at his bleeding face and pounding head. There was another blow but Vlad grabbed the offending limb and dragged Pariah dark to the ground as jaws found wrist. There was another wheezing noise as Vlad breathed fire point blank onto the joint causing Pariah Dark to yell pulling his charred flesh against the razor sharp teeth dropping the mace. Vlad released only to get a better grip with strong carnassials that bit through the ruined gauntlet and past the layers of ectoplasm like a sausage. Without thought or regret Vlad swallowed the hand and with it the Ring of Rage. 

Pariah Dark grasped the stump of his hand and kicking himself back as power, limitless and raw, left him along with ectoplasm. The amulet always distorted the mind of the user but from the look on those bestial features it was clear Vlad knew exactly what he’d done. It was crystal clear the moment Vlad went from seeing him as rival to prey, releasing his severed wrist Pariah Dark scrambled for a weapon .With a savage roar Vlad leapt forward just as hand found metal.

A jarring sensation went through Vlad as his leap was cut short, then there was white hot agony from his chest. The drips of ectoplasm might have been audible with how silent the arena had gone. Then there was a pained groan as Pariah Dark slunk his sword in deeper as he pushed up getting Vlad on his hind legs. Gazes met, Pariah Dark sadistic and smug while Vlad was pained and enraged as his talons clawed at the king who just buried the pain under the sense of triumph. 

There was a shot that went in from the right temple to blow out the other. With a yell Pariah Dark released his sword and grabbed his head with his one hand. His head was swimming, his vision blurry as he found the red suited figure on the nearby roof of Casper High. Raising his stump he fired a red blast at the interloper only for a green shield to block his attack. Something Pariah Dark couldn’t remember ever happening, there was a flash of silver and his eye found the ghost boy in a suit of armor. Flying forward the boy entered the ring and looked towards Death Walker who smiled behind his helmet.

“I allowed the king three additional fighters to be fair considering Vlad’s duplicates which were equipment that have been dispelled. My fellow knight is still in the ring so the rule has already been broken, I will make no move to enforce it as my liege requested additional fighters.” Declared Death Walker as he raised his sword then brought it down before Pariah Dark could fully comprehend what had just been allowed. 

Danny flew forward and slug Pariah Dark in the jaw sending him flying across the field. Shaking out his head and rubbing his busted jaw Pariah Dark sat up. His shock turned to fury at Danny’s smug look.

“One hundred fold against you without the ring, so how about you let me tuck you in for a nap, wake you in a few thousand years?” Taunted Danny as he raised glowing metal fists.

Pariah Dark held out his hand and the mace flew into it. Gripping tightly the weapon burst into flame as the king flew at Danny. Danny gulped at the sight and barely got an arm up to raise a shield before he was pounded into paste. Sliding out from under the shield Danny punched Pariah Dark who only stumbled back a few feet. Spitting out a fang he brought the mace into the side of the EctoSkeleton, metal crumpling as Danny was knocked to the ground. Throwing up a shield Danny looked up at Pariah Dark who stood over him, mace in his hand and stump glowing with a blast.

“Tell me boy what did you hope to accomplish? What could you do that your elder could not?” Demanded Pariah Dark, harsh and stoic. 

“Distract you.” Replied Danny looking past Pariah Dark with apprehension.

There was the feeling of the pommel of Soul Binder in Pariah Dark’s back then the heaviness of taloned paws that dug into his flesh. Heat, moist and increasing, was felt through his hair. A massive maw grabbed his head, teeth getting a grip in his helmet, slicing into skin while jaws crushed. There was a quick turn and upwards jerk with the ripping of ghostly flesh and gurgling of flowing ectoplasm. Pariah Dark’s severed head was thrown aside to watch in horror as the dragon dug his own head into the stump emerging moments later with the king’s large red core. Throwing his head back Vlad tossed the core up and let loose a torrent of fire hot enough to melt stone as Pariah’s body already began to turn to sludge. There was a blast of red light as the core’s shell turned to ash and the insides to vapor. 

Vlad turned his head to face the Pariah Dark’s severed head and growled:

“Death to the king.”

Pariah Dark wasn’t even able to fade properly as a taloned forepaw smashed into his face popping the weakening head like a water balloon. There was silence as Vlad didn’t turn back. Instead pacing like an agitated tiger in a cage snarling and growling while leaving a heavy trail of ectoplasm swirling with blood. Danny got up as Vlad pawed at the sword in his chest, claws almost hooking on the hilt. 

“Plasmius you pull that out and…” Started Danny only to be frozen with fear as that giant head with jaws dripping with the ectoplasm of a king turned its attention to him.

There was agony and rage burning in those red eyes along with the desperation of a wounded animal to be left alone. When Danny took a tentative step forward Vlad released a roar that shook the stands as Danny shielded himself. Lowering his arms Danny saw Vlad had his head back and flames gathering in the back of his throat. As Danny raised a shield he looked at the battery of the suit, 60%, hopefully it would be enough to finish this fight, preferably without killing anyone. As Vlad released a blast of fire Danny realized he’d be lucky to get out of this alive, a cruel twist of fate but no one ever said fate was merciful.


	13. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pariah Dark is gone but will Vlad's reign be cut short by the very tool he used to gain his crown?

One blast, just fending off one blast of fire had drained 20% of the battery. Danny could feel the drain of being under 50% and he was just able to punch Vlad’s head to redirect his attack. Vlad didn’t recognize him, he didn’t seem to know anything but rage and pain as he sat down to claw at his chest with a whine. There was a hiss as the sword moved and ectoplasm began flowing anew. Vlad was going to end up coring himself so Danny shot a blast at his paw. It was meant to be a weak push but from the hiss and Vlad not putting the smoking paw down fully Danny realized 40 fold power was still nothing to sneeze at. Raising his hands in a palacting motion Danny took a step forward.

“Hey, uhh sorry about that but you’re going to- HOLY SHIT!” Spoke Danny as Vlad rushed at him.

With a rumbling hiss Vlad swiped the front of the EctoSkeleton and Danny felt his heart drop swearing he felt a breeze through the gouges. Vlad was going to kill him in this state but Danny couldn’t just leave, not with all these people in the stands. He didn’t know what to do and he wasn’t going to get much time to think as Vlad shot another blast of fire at his feet.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valerie watched through the scope, the carnage, the coring and Vlad devolving into a monster. Like a wounded beast he was lashing out at those wanting to help him in his pain. With Pariah Dark cored Danny was the biggest thing on the football field after Vlad himself. Fright Knight was a sitting duck, curled up on his side and writhing in pain but unnoticed by Vlad who simply walked over him. Death Walker had gathered Vlad’s attention as he touched down to fall off his steed but even that had only been for a moment. The way Vlad moved wasn’t hunting either but defensive that riled up each time Danny tried to approach. Valerie cursed she didn’t have a way to communicate with Danny, to tell him to get out of the suit which was starting to move slower.

“Danny you fucking idiot.” Hissed Valerie as Danny stopped Vlad from pulling at the sword again by burning his paw.

That suit couldn’t have much longer on it and Vlad couldn’t be contained. Raising the rifle Valerie tried to find a spot that would distract Vlad so Danny could bail. Yet every weak point in that armor had a potential to be lethal with how this gun had shot through Pariah Dark’s head. She didn’t want to risk it but Vlad had been willing to die to protect his family and this town but now he was the danger. Aiming for the head Valerie tried to aim for one of those large pointed ears but Vlad was moving around so much.When Vlad rushed at Danny again Valerie decided to take the risk.

Finger moving from the guard to the trigger she pulled only for the barrel of her gun to be pulled roughly upwards making the shot go into the void of the zone. Ripping the scope from her face Valerie went for a side arm only to go still at the sight of Tokala. She had never seen a little boy look so mentally exhausted and the fact she just been about to shoot Vlad...Valerie couldn’t look at the boy but forced herself when Tokala tugged on the gun. 

“What are you-”

“Helping, you shoot my dad and he’ll tear Danny apart so he can deal with what shot him. “ Warned Tokala, dead serious to the point Valerie let go of the gun.

“What can I do? I can’t just sit here and watch him kill Danny!” Expressed Valerie as she stood up.

“Go to Fenton Works and help them get the portal ghost shield over here. Some ghosts might go after them now that Pariah Dark is gone.” Answered Tokala before turning his attention to the field, the shield would be useless but he needed her gone.

“And you?” Questioned Valerie not liking that look.

“To help Danny calm him down before that sword kills him. My dad’s not evil just in pain and confused. “ Stated Tokala and like that he disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sword was digging deeper as it cut more as Vlad’s muscles shifted. With every pulse of Vlad’s core there was a surge of intense pain as it ghosted the edge of the sword. He needed to pull it out but that metal man wouldn’t leave him alone, refusing to take the warnings or flee from his blows. It sounded so hauntingly familiar, stirring warm feelings that were cut down with another agonizing pulse of Vlad’s core. If Vlad couldn’t tend to his wound he would die, this metal man was killing him! Limping on his right front paw he drew in another breath and felt it spark in his throat only to still at the sound of a gun shot but with a static to it coupled by a citrus scent. Fear creeped into Vlad’s heart as he remembered suffering, lots of suffering, his right femur letting out a pang of pain at the fuzzy memories. Lowering his head and crouching low to give less room to be hit Vlad looked around, not seeing the small wisp of red that left his muzzle. Then Vlad noticed movement and turned to face it with a low and drawn out hiss. 

The tiny figure in front of Vlad didn’t move and that scent, it called to the base of his being, a primal desire to protect. Tongue flickered out to gather more of that scent while eyes noticed more than lights and movement. A small child, blue skinned with pointed ears and claws flashing him a sad fanged smile under maroon eyes, all of it pulled at memories. Vlad knew this ghost but it was more than that, wasn’t he supposed to look like that ghost?

Raising his head Vlad looked down, four taloned clad forepaws like crude hands covered in black scales to almost his elbows. Something moved closer as Vlad looked at himself. With a hiss Vlad knew it to be the metal man and drew in a breath only for the little ghost to fly between them. Smoke came from Vlad’s nose as he extinguished the building fire. There was some noise from the ghost Vlad had to protect and the metal man sat down to spit out another ghost, a familiar youth. Vlad snarled at the metal man for taking a child and used his injured paw to sweep the young ones under him before releasing a torrent of pink fire. There was popping and smoke as the metal man was reduced to a molten mess. 

After a few moments to make sure it was dead Vlad turned his attention back to the young ghosts under him who looked shaken. Vlad went to nuzzle them to calm them but the older more human looking one shied away from him. Looking around Vlad realized they weren’t alone, there were lots of beings but they were small, no match for him but perhaps his young ones worried? With a huff Vlad laid on his side and curled using his wings to shield them from view. Almost immediately the elder approached his wound and was pushed away with a paw only to phase through. With a low rumble the teen backed away. Satisfied Vlad began to lick at his injured paw as the children made more of those weird noises but they didn’t seem urgent so Vlad left them to it, as he shuddered with each pulse of his core.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tokala do you have any idea how-” Began Danny as his hands went to his hair.

“Much I saved your ass? Yes I do and you don’t want to know.” Finished Tokala and Danny felt a shiver down his spine remember Tokala had visions.

“ Fine, he isn’t attacking me anymore but Vlad’s still a huge dragon with a sword in his chest and we won’t let us near it to help him. I doubt he even understands english right now.” Vented Danny as he motioned to Vlad scaled and bleeding chest with just the bone shaped hilt of Pariah Dark’s black blade sword sticking out.

“Remember that and focus on his movements like Cujo. Though you won’t have to worry about convincing him not to attack you in his head.” Spoke Tokala as he looked at his dad who paused to look at them sensing the tension from Danny only to rest his head back down at Tokala’s smile.

“Excuse me? What do you mean ‘in his head’?” Questioned Danny only to get a look from Tokala like he should know this. 

Danny’s eyes widened and he looked at Vlad, there was no way Tokala wanted him to overshadow Vlad. If it was even possible what would it help? It was more likely Vlad would fight him and they’d cause collateral damage as they struggled for control. No, he was not doing that, there was no-

“Dad needs someone to help him turn back and your core can help fix his. I’ll remove the sword when he starts changing back so it doesn’t take out his ribcage. It will work Danny, trust me.” Said Tokala, it would work, how well and the after effects varied on how well Danny did.

“You better tell my parents this was your idea and keep Vlad calm, it gets hard when people want you out.” Agreed Danny after a long moment of debate.

Tokala nodded and flew over to Vlad’s head, settling down in front of his eyes. Vlad chuffed in greeting as Tokala began to pet his furry eyebrow. Danny was behind Vlad’s head quickly and giving Tokala one last look he phased in. Vlad’s entire body stiffened and soon solid red was replaced with Danny’s green though they stared blankly ahead as Danny dove deeper into Vlad’s mind.

Every mind had a different feel to them, Jack’s was thick and buzzing with energy smelling of fudge and oranges. Tucker’s was light and almost teasing with how Danny had to chase after thoughts scented like a grill. Danny expect Vlad’s mind to be sharp and crisp while smelling of lavender instead it was like swimming in pudding unable to see anything with the stench of sulfur only made more clear by the faint smell of lavender. Forcing energy out Danny’s surroundings became...easier. It was hard to describe what overshadowing was like when going below the surface and not just wearing them as a suit. Danny had to balance following thoughts to where they condensed without looking too closely, especially in Vlad’s head.

The trail was still slow so Danny went deeper only to scream at the pain wracking Vlad’s body. He wasn’t going to find Vlad when his body was like this, the man was probably buried so far in his head Danny would probably lose his sense of self before he found Vlad. Danny could only compare the pain with his accident but it kept coming, faster as he extended his core to aid Vlad’s. They were linked now, if Vlad’s body decided to give up Danny would die too. It seemed like an eternity in hell before Danny felt something stir near him.

“ _ Vlad?”  _ Sent out Danny, really hoping the amulet didn’t have its own personality.

_ “Daniel? What you doing here?”  _ Came the weak reply with mild curiosity and heavy worry. 

“ _ Helping you return to your dracula knock off self.”  _ Sassed Danny, he was not in a good mood with all this pain.

“ _ ...I used the amulet, what happened?”  _ Question Vlad, his presence growing stronger as he took on some of the pain.

“ _ Nothing much, ripped off Pariah Dark’s head and tore his core out with our teeth then melted the EctoSkeleton all-”  _ Began Danny only to shrink back from the wave of fear and self loathing.

_ “Daniel did I hurt you?! Are you here because your body is damaged?”  _ Pressed Vlad and Danny felt himself being inspected.

_ “ Just some bruises from rattling me around, you’re the one who’s core had been cut. I’ve been-”  _ Soothed Danny only to feel a spike of terror and a sudden push.

_ “What the fuck Vlad?!”  _ Snapped Danny as he anchored himself with anger.

_ “You don’t overshadow a ghost with a damaged core and you certainly don’t link! Traits are passed, almost exclusively negative ones, as the visitor’s core tries to take stress off the host now get out!”  _ Hissed Vlad and Danny felt another push but it cut off as their cores spasmed in sync sending them both screaming.

Danny felt a drain as there was an itching warmth as Vlad’s flesh mended like clay. Only when that was done did Danny let Vlad finally push him out. They weren’t in the football field but in the park. He could hear the fountain and feel the grass under him. Tokala was above him, hands covered in ectoplasm and blood which had Danny dig his fingers into the ground. The tips didn’t feel right or the way they dug into the ground.

“Sorry, decided to teleport us somewhere more private once Dad was small enough and I wanted to make sure you were both okay before I washed up. “ Explained Tokala once more grabbing Danny’s attention. 

Danny shot up and whipped his head around to find Vlad laying nearby. Stumbling to his feet, it always took a few minutes to get used to a physical form after mental diving, Danny made his way to Vlad. Falling to his knees Danny looked Vlad over, he certainly didn’t look like he’d just fought someone to the death from what Danny could see which was a lot as only Tokala’s vest covered the man. Even the amulet was resting next to him. Danny’s attention then fell on Vlad’s chest and that was not what he expected..

Instead of scarred blue skin there was white plate like scales from Vlad’s sternum to a few inches under his mandibular process in a weird oval. Danny moved Vlad onto his side and saw blue circular scales forming a more diamond like pattern matching up with the front. Then he noticed his hand on Vlad’s shoulder and how a blackish green claws was poking through the tips of his glove. Dropping Vlad with a shout Danny flew over to the fountain.

Tokala got between him and the water, wet hands on Danny’s chest trying to calm Danny down but the world went quiet as Danny saw his reflection. His eyes were solid toxic green set in skin tinted the lightest shade of mint. A clawed hand went to his face, fingering ears tapered to sharp points. Then Danny pulled back lips to expose vampiric fangs. Danny’s heart pounding in his chest as he brought his legs close and buried his face in them as he curled into a floating ball rocking slightly. 

Being half ghost was so much easier when the weirdest thing about Danny’s form was he glowed with unnaturally neon green eyes. Was Danny so different Amity Park would think him a different ghost? Would other ghosts not recognize him? Or would they all realize and constantly point it out? Now Danny didn’t look human and sharing his secret had become so much harder. His family would still love him and so would his friends but...what would Sam think? Would he forever be a bachelor like Vlad? Danny wasn’t an idiot, he knew Vlad’s marriage had been horrible and Wynonna had been the one to file for divorce because the halfa didn’t want to be alone. How could Danny express any of this without offending Vlad and Tokala? They were probably already angry with his reaction and...

Danny wasn’t sure when the tears started but they only got worse as he was pulled against a strong chest covered in familiar fabric with that soothing double beat even if the texture under the clothing was wrong. There was a shifting of weight as another joined the hold. Danny felt himself calming down as two hands stroked his back, trying to focus on that then how much more vibrant, loud and smelly everything was. 

“Thank you both and I’m so sorry Daniel...let’s go home.” Whispered Vlad and then everything disappeared in a puff of pink.


	14. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With King Pariah dead Vlad and his family have a moment to relax as new members join the family.

Of all the things to wake up to the Fright Knight was far from the top of Vlad’s list. Vlad sat up with human hands aglow with pink arcing electricity only for the knight to take a few steps back with arms open and palms up. Looking over Fright Knight Vlad noted several changes, the biggest being the lack of flames around that helmeted head while those of gauntlets were slower as was the now green flames of his cape. Vlad let the glow in his hands fade and raised a brow.

“I don’t take kindly to strange ghosts in my house so state your business and leave.” Stated Vlad with a slight flash of fangs.

“I do believe that will change my liege, our familiarity that is. As for my business we must discuss your coronation but perhaps after you replenish yourself? You have been sleeping for two days after all, you collapsed after bringing home your hiers .” Spoke the Fright Knight and Vlad was caught off guard, the man actually sounded like he cared.

“ Fright Knight does my family know you are here?” Questioned Vlad as he put a hand on his night stand, thumb above a beacon. 

“Yes my liege as I used the door, the back entrance of course to respect your desire for privacy. Sir Walker is downstairs with your family as we speak enjoyed the day. If I may I would like to request you cease using that title as it was given to me by Pariah Dark.” Replied Fright Knight gesturing to the window.

Vlad’s eyes followed the movement to the window and he couldn’t fight the smile at the bright sunshine. The blue sky was clear and there was a gentle breeze hitting the tree wall. He’d done it, Amity Park was back on earth, they were safe...Remembering he had company Vlad turned his attention back to Fright Knight who had shared his view out the window.

“From the lack of gun fire or yelling Walker must be doing well...How would you prefer to be addressed?” Inquired Vlad as he stroked his goatee. 

“Sir Liam, I was knighted by the Last Great Elven Court before my death and came to serve as a Top Tier General.” Stated Fright Knight with a slightly proud tone.

“So be it Sir Liam...you said elven?” Spoke Vlad with some open curiosity as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed noticing he was in his silk pajamas.

There was a small chuckle, apparently the new king didn’t know everything though to be fair a full blood elf hadn’t died in centuries so their ghosts would be almost unheard of. Sir Liam took off his helmet to hold it in his hands, occupying them to calm his liege. He felt the scrutiny of those navy eyes on his pale purple flesh now full and healthy over an oval face complete with a long straight nose. Black hair pulled in a bun with braided halo brought attention to his long pointed ears which went straight back, tips just before the back of his head. A smile twitched on Sir Liam’s lips at Vlad’s looks, it had been a long time since someone found him desirable unfortunately he wasn’t into men. 

“Well my king since you don’t know about elves perhaps a demonstration to show the differences?” Spoke Sir Liam, enjoying the faint blush on Vlad’s face as he simply nodded.

Dissipating his gauntlets Sir Liam flexed his fingers unsheathing gracefully curved black claws from under nail like covers. Opening his mouth fangs slid out from behind false human like canines. Vlad held out a hand and the knight obliged allowing the scientist to observe his unique features. Ghosts came in all shapes and sizes but to see the remnants of a race that once had its own kingdom was a first for Vlad, he must ask about this lost civilization at a later date. For now he needed a good meal and some water. Letting go of the elf Vlad gave a nod to which Sir Liam retracted his natural weapons and put back on his armor. 

Vlad stood up and staggered but held up a hand to silence Sir Liam as he found his footing. How his family coaxed him back into human form was a mystery but as Vlad used his arms for balance he was pleased not to feel the movement of scales. Making his way out of the bedroom Vlad still refused help, using the wall while his knight followed in case he fell. Thankfully the floor plan was straightforward and Vlad made his way down the stairs to find an unexpected sight in the kitchen. He went invisible so as not to ruin the moment of peace, Sir Liam joining him unsure of his king’s intentions as the smell of strange food reached him.

“Now pumpkin you really think your brood can handle carne asada in their burritos? I got the recipe from a punk in the prison kitchen for a pack of cigarettes after all.” Inquired Walker in his usual suit and hat as he used tongs to get marinated skirt steak out of a bag.

“Walker with how much Vlad loves mexican food we’ve had to adapt. I’m also making cheese quesadillas and Jazz ran out to get milk with Tokala. We’ll be fine.” Assured Maddie as she shot her father, he still had to earn back the title, a smug look. 

“It’d be against the rules to waste food and I’ve been marinating this since yesterday so I’ll talk your word for it...I can’t believe there aren’t charcoal briquettes for that grill, what punk has three types of hardwood charcoal? “Questioned Walker gesturing to the backyard with the tongs.

“A man with hyper senses who can’t stand the smell of lighter fluid, use the mesquite. “ Replied Maddie matter of factly, she wouldn’t have Vlad waking up gagging at the chemical smell. 

“Guess I should count my blessings he doesn’t use gas, ain’t no point grilling if you can get the same from a pan inside. “ Grumbled Walker as he got the last steak on the plate but there was a closed mouth smile as Maddie shook her head with amusement with a small smile of her own. 

As Walker passed by Vlad without realizing it to go grill Vlad pondered spooking him by calling him out on calling his king a punk. It only took Vlad a moment to think better of it, why ruin that little moment? Though Vlad wasn’t sure how much he liked the idea of someone else using his grill. It was a pain to clean so the taste didn’t carry on to the next meal, even more so if it was burned on the coals. 

“Yo Danny you hear about the constipated mathematician?” Asked Tucker from the table earning Vlad’s attention.

Around the table Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie were pouring over math textbooks. It must be new material from how frustrated Danny looked which lightened slightly as he looked up at Tucker. Vlad hadn’t heard this joke before but the way Tucker was slyly grinning and glancing at Maddie made Vlad curious.

“No Tuck I haven’t heard about a math nerd with bowel issues.” Replied Danny tiredly and Vlad almost laughed right then and there because that description could easily apply to him.

“Dude, he worked it out with a pencil.” Delivered Tucker rather smoothly.

It took everyone at the table a moment to comprehend before there was a chorus of disgusted noises. Though from how Danny was laughing in undertones and Valerie snorted it was clear Tucker had lifted everyone’s spirits. Sam regarded Tucker with a teasing smile and Vlad readied himself, barely having stifled the last bout.

“Good one Tucker though I’m surprised you’ve heard of a bowel movement with how much meat you eat.” Ribbed Sam which earned her a high five from Valerie.

Tucker gave a glare before looking at Danny miffed to find his best friend struggling not to laugh. It didn’t last long, Tucker had wanted to get Danny to ease up, if some fun was had at his expense so be it. It wasn’t just the math homework that had Danny down the past couple days. Between Vlad being in a coma after that mess with Pariah Dark and a changed ghost form that liked to leak into his human form Danny had a lot to deal with. 

There was the sound of a wood splintering in the living room followed by a familiar whooping noise and groan that grabbed everyone’s attention.

Viewable from the kitchen Jack was in lupine form with his fists to the sky in triumph. At his feet was a broken coffee table and Skulker’s smoking twisted metal arm. Skulker was glaring up at Jack but with a familiar smile Vlad knew, Skulker had found a challenge. Vlad sighed this arm wrestling was going to cost him quite a few coffee table along with Skulker asking about jobs just to improve that one arm. 

“Jack that was Vlad’s coffee table what do you think is going to happen when he wakes up and finds you put Skulker through it!?” Snapped Maddie as she gestured at Skulker who shot her a look.

“Merely a flesh wound.” Grumbled Skulker as he sat up grabbing his arm and made his way to the lab only for Vlad to grab his shoulder.

There was a brief moment of confusion and before Skulker could say anything Vlad dropped his invisibility. He pointedly looked at the coffee table and Skulker gestured with the arm not dangling by wires to Jack. The werewolf immediately used puppy eyes and Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose, he couldn’t stay mad at that look.

“Luckily that was a refurbished table from only the 19th century and I am a man of nearly unlimited means so procuring another will be simple. However I made a course in the back yard with a cloaking dome for a reason and you are both welcomed to use it after the children explain how to use it...Sir Liam the table is a complete lose would you mind?” Stated Vlad before looking his shoulder as the knight appeared.

The fire core ghost simply nodded and with a blast from his sword all that was left of the smashed table and it’s many splinters was ash. Vlad nodded in thanks and looked back at Jack about to tell him to sweep up only to swept up into a bear hug that took his breath away. There was no time to reply as Vlad felt numerous pairs of arms hug and overlap each other. Soon Vlad couldn’t move and if not a hot core he’d be sweltering instead it was rather cozy. Tense muscles relaxed and Vlad could practically feel the love. Well until Walker walked in from the backyard rapping his knuckles on the door frame and clearing his throat loudly. Then everyone’s minds went to food and what a meal it was. There was smiles and laughter in a rare moment where the outside world didn’t exist and the troubles inside were far from mind. 


	15. Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost zone comes together to crown a proper king.

Vlad couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in the ghost zone when he wasn’t fighting be it over an item or respect yet looking outside into the void with it’s green swirls and floating debris...It was magical in a grim way, such a notion for a man who entered college a firm believer in the laws of physics and mathematics. A black gloved hand stroked the blood toned brick of the window sill of Pariah’s Keep, no Plasmius Keep. A smug grin on his lips Vlad turned back to his royal chambers, all the furniture was ornate and carved of dark woods Vlad knew no longer existed on earth. He’d torched the mattress when he first arrived though it was highly unlikely Pariah Dark had ever entertained here if not his horrid personality then his ugly mug. Well at least Vlad was already better in that department. 

Chuckling Vlad turned his attention back to the vanity. Holding his chin Vlad admired his reflection, the white scar adding a roguish charm to his freshly trimmed black goatee and sideburns. His thick hair was tied up with a red ribbon in a neat bow with long tails. In his usual suit sans his cloak few could tell Vlad had nearly been cored the week before besides the slight ridges of the new scales on his chest. Vlad was still trying to thicken his suit to hide them but it was perhaps too late as several ghosts had called him “Plasmius the Dragonhearted”. Considering how he had acted, bestial, as a dragon Vlad wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Sir Liam had assured him that he’d handled the power well for his first time and with practice the only difference would be his physical form. At the very least the threat of using the amulet should be enough to insure order.

The Ghost Zone was wary of another tyrant like Pariah Dark and as the saying went absolute power corrupts absolutely. For such a morally gray man as Vlad it was a real danger. The Ring of Rage had suffered greatly in Vlad’s stomach before Danny had phased it out. Only the ebony backdrop, peridot skull and ruby eyes had survived enough to be set in a golden band, nothing more than a signet ring. The Crown of Fire had been broken and reformed to boost the wearer’s power tenfold and allow Vlad to issue simple commands. That was why Vlad was here, to be crowned in his coronation in front of his family, friends and the zone’s elite. There was a knock, Vlad went to his door and opened it to see Sir Liam. 

Sir Liam had kept changing after being given his full will back, his oath to Vlad only by his honor. The spikes were gone from his helmet while the flames of his cape had turned to dark green barely wispy. The skull belt buckle changed to resemble the signet still in silver. He still wielded the Soul Shredder having proved to Vlad he could control its ability to send people to a personal nightmare realm, a fate now reserved to those awaiting trial to decide if they were to cored or not. 

“Sir Liam.” Acknowledged Vlad as was proper.

“My liege the ceremony is ready, I have come to escort you to the throne room.” Explained Sir Liam as he stood back and motioned towards the hallway.

Vlad nodded, once crowned his knight would refer to him with a different honorific and his family would have titles as well for as far as the Ghost Zone was concerned Jack was his brother. Walker would become Earl Constable, head of his army with Sir Liam as Earl Marshal and after the ceremony Walker would begin integrating the skeletons into his men. There would be order in the Ghost Zone like he promised Walker but it would be firm and fair unlike Walker’s previous fickleness and targeting. As a halfa Vlad knew his reign would be short but he’d do his best for it to be a solid foundation for those to come. Hopefully his heirs but Vlad was unsure if ghosts could have children or if being a halfa was passed on without being diluted. Light beyond the normal glow of the ghostly stone took Vlad from his contemplations. He paused at the entrance to the spacious throne room to look at his guests.

Nearest the entrance were the nobles of various realms based on regions and past kingdoms. Including Aragon’s Kingdom, an island stuck in medieval times and as far as Vlad cared it could stay as such until his authority was widely accepted. Then there was the minor demigods of various religions, followed by the major who’s divinity was debatable. Then green ghosts like snot given form in white robes with black capes line with red much like his own cloak that watched him with one unblinking bloodshot eye.

Vlad marched forward as he had been instructed with the start of the organ, his held high and back straight even as his guests murmured about the “mutt king”. His focus on the stairs leading to the platform.

Sir Liam was on the left of the throne while Walker was on the right in gleaming white armor modeled on riot armor. The throne, the seat and arms carved into a pillar of dark wood, was gilded with gold inscribed with elegant scrollwork. The seat with it’s high back was red with fine embroidery and plush. Above back was a golden dragon that’s ruby eye head was curved protectively over the seat, great wings spread and encircling the throne. It was polished and graceful yet solid and powerful, unique for a one of a kind king. A gift from the Acropolis of Athens it showed a deep familiarity between them and Vlad as he had aided them as both an errand boy in the beginning to a champion. It had a special quality in that it could summon smaller less ornate copies as Vlad willed and he had done so for his family.

Dressed in clothing reminiscent of the medieval era in various shades of their favorite colors, Tokala, Danny, Jack on the right and Maddie, Jazz on the left. Vlad had gotten them more “commoner” clothes, finely made but more modern looking. The dresses had removable skirts that would change Maddie and Jazz’s outfits into fancy peasant shirts and harem pants. Vlad had nearly chased the tailor out when he suggested boned corsets. It had been the right decision because while his family might not be emotionally comfortable they were physically so. Jack caught Vlad’s look and waved a gauntlet covered hand to which Vlad smile before focusing on the ghosts before him.

  
  


On the floor before the stairs were four figures with a fifth floating over the stair above them. The farthest on the left was a blue skinned man of thin almost sickly build draped in a purple robe with a tattered black cloak. A green crown, little more than a spiked band, sat upon long gray hair that framed a cruel face with glaring red eyes, his hand rubbing his amulet. Vlad knew a veiled threat and simply snorted at the twig of a ruler that was Aragon. Princess Dorothea had lost her amulet, of which she had almost no control, and Vlad had claimed it as compensation for the damage it had caused. As such Vlad would not give it back, he would master it and if Prince Aragon wanted it back he could fight the beast that had destroyed Pariah Dark.

Next to Prince Aragon was a ghost of rare color, a tan yellow with a thick curling mane and beard of white hair. A purple tunic clasped with a golden lighting bolt emblem was draped over a mighty frame. This ghost would neither confirm nor deny the salacious nature of the myths surrounding him though that devilish glint in his solid purple eyes when asked...Well it left Vlad seriously questioning if he was the first halfa after all, definitely the first turned though. The ghost gave a approving smile and thumbs up, Zeus had always told Vlad he’d do great things in the Ghost Zone if he did more then take. Vlad returned the smile before his gaze went to the next ghost.

On the rightmost part of the row was a beast of ghost with his long white fur, gray claws and fanged face, shoulder draped in a royal blue cape. The cloth matched the loin cloth with golden girdle set with a diamond. The gem shined like the ice making up his horns and left arm encasing bone. Despite the imposing form there was a gentle mirth in those yellow eyes. Even as opposing core types Vlad didn’t feel tension and he was deeply curious of this being’s kingdom. Sir Liam had mentioned his name was Frostbite and he ran his kingdom like a large family while an emissary for Odin during his sleep.Feeling a gaze upon him Vlad looked to the beast’s left side.

Solid red eyes set in a blue heart shaped face obscured by a purple cloak met Vlad’s. Those eye drew Vlad’s curiosity as it was clear the man wasn’t often interested as if he’d seen it all. The figure had a calm expression as he leaned on his clock tipped staff held in gauntlet covered hands with three watches apiece. He was solidly built man in a purple tunic cinched with a black belt from which hang a silver pocket watch that dangled by a blue ghostly tail. A pendulum clock ticked in his chest yet despite that oddness Vlad felt a strong attraction to both form and the hints of personality showing through.That Tokala was also looking at the man had Vlad wondering if this was the “ClockWork” that had sheltered his son.

Vlad’s attention was pulled back to the central figure by what sounded like a throat clearing which should be impossible for the ghost before him. It was of the same strange breed as the cycloptic figures filling the front rows only with a gold necklace with circular pendant of sapphire embossed with a golden “W”. The figure looked at Vlad and he had to clench his jaw not to growl at that judgemental look. Making another throat clearing noise the ghost raised his clawed hands to the sides and sent a wave of green light up to get everyone’s attention. 

“I am Obadiah, the Grand Judge of the Observants. We have seen all that has been and thus have witnessed the entirety of this man’s story to this point. Having seen the final fall of Pariah Dark we have come together for the coronation of Vlad Plasmius, the first christened king of the Ghost Zone. Plasmius bow for your oath.” Spoke the Ghost his arms motioning down for Vlad to kneel which he did on one knee.

“Plasmius  will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the Ghost Zone, Acropolis of Athens, Aragon’s Kingdom, Realm of the Far Frozen and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?” Questioned Obidah.

“ I solemnly promise to do so.” Answered Vlad his eyes never leaving the ghost before him.

Obidah moved his hands to form a green sphere in which the Crown of Fire appeared along with the Ring of Rage. The orb melted away to leave items floating. Taking Vlad’s right hand with just enough care to not cut flesh Obidah held the ring up to the crowd

“With this signet ring the union is made between man and the realms. May nothing come between them.” Stated Obidah as he slipped the Ring of Rage on Vlad’s finger.

There was a tingle and Vlad saw the cloaked man throw a glare at the grand judge. Vlad felt a twinge of dread but buried it, he would be this ghost’s king so if a jinx had been placed it was treason. The observant noted Vlad’s look, the half-breed wasn’t as explosive as he thought. However he succeeded in getting a reaction from Clockwork who despite his soothing voice was far from agreeable. A single large eye focused on Vlad, in time the man would have to choose between love and power. For now to complete this travesty of a coronation. 

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?” Inquired Obidah and Vlad could hear the challenge in his tone.

"I will." Promised Vlad, he had a dynasty to establish and had nearly lost it all due to his rash disregard for the rights of others. 

Floating crown was taken in long fingered hands, flames wisping up at the contact as if to flee. All eyes focused as the crown was lowered to that raven haired head with a strip of coal. There was a slight shake of green hands as the crown refused to go lower hovering mere inches above Vlad’s brow. Freed from that cold hold the crown flared with peridot flames and spun securing itself it the rightful sovereign of this dimension. A gnarled hand was offered and Vlad took it to be lifted to his feet. Guided to turn around Vlad looked upon those gathered swelling with pride at this unrivalled accomplishment.

“Sirs, I here present unto you Vlad Plasmius, your undoubted King. Wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same? “ Boomed Obidah as he motioned towards Vlad from the step above.

Fists met the air with a chorus of agreement and Vlad flashed a fang smile as he walked backwards to sit in his throne. Leaning back Vlad crossed his ankles, feet flat on the floor , hands gripped the ends of the arm rests, gloves fitted to claws. A statement, he was secure in his power but wouldn’t hesitate to defend it. His smile was sincere and open to relive any tension, this was literally his crowning moment and not since earning his first billion had Vlad felt so accomplished. When his sons were both legal adults, the throne must be held by one with ghostly abilities. Vlad would make his accession declaration. Both still needed to prove themselves but for now they were princes along and Jazz was the princess royal. Soon he’d have duties but now Vlad focused on this moment with his family as the bard started playing along with her group, retelling of his victories. The lesser nobles and such were escorted out as a feast was brought in, spectral and real world food as dead and living dined together to celebrate the fall of a tyrant and hope for prosperity under the new king.


	16. Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of world changing events Vlad and his family go to therapy. As they take advice to heart Vlad does something unexpected.

It had been a struggle to get everyone to Dr. Welby, formally Dr. Seward, for some therapy as he’d cleared a day for them upon seeing the news. The vampire was both a psychiatrist and psychologist having gone to one of the finest colleges on Vlad’s dime as both agreed the supernatural needed such services without compromising their safety. Vlad had been seeing him on a bi weekly basis since December 7th and now he was in a private session after having two group sessions in one day. The longest had been between Jack, Maddie and Vlad the other Danny, Jazz and Vlad. Laying on the small sofa Vlad had one foot resting on the armrest, the other on the floor with his right arm dangling with the left draped over his face.

“Vlad I know this has been a long day and that’s why we’re having a one on one session to help you process the last two sessions. We’ve been focusing on your motivations and opening up lines of communication but not the underlying issues that take you to these extremes. There is certainly the desire to protect your family but I feel also insecurity, your thoughts?” Expressed Dr. Welby pale yellow clothed draped elbows on khaki clad knees.

Vlad immediately went rigid and his left hand clenched into a fist . There was self loathing but because he was a predator of ghost and man, inhuman but strong for it. The thought was laughable, one of the most powerful men on Earth and newly crowned king of the Ghost Zone was insecure. Vlad chuckled as he removed the arm from his face and sat up, reclining back against the cushion. Resting his right foot over his left thigh and hands clasped Vlad had a smug smile.

“Doctor one does not survive yet alone thrive in business if they lack confidence. I’ve closed deals I barely knew anything about besides the numbers because they believed in me because I did. I am a king, of business, science and now ghosts because I earned it so tell me what says insecure about that?” Replied Vlad with a slight challenge.

“Vlad you are a very good actor, especially with your body language, you ooze confidence with that pose but your vitals betray you...In all those examples you were dealing with those who are either less accomplished then you or have earned your spite. That is also why you engage in slews of one night stands because not only is it a deeper show of domination but you’re insecure in your ability to keep a relationship. In those situations you feel free to be confident because them being offended matters little to you.

“The more entwined your emotions are in the matter you tend to dissociate yourself not only as unworthy of affection but the basic rights of a regular human. All so you’re ready when rejection comes but you’re never ready so you panic and you hide. You hide your thoughts, plans and pain until it snowballs and affects others...Vlad a being as powerful as yourself can’t minimize their needs and ignore boundaries because there are greater consequences. This time is was nearly a whole city on earth and the order of an entire dimension because you are too willing to give everything up for your family because you feel if you don’t they won’t love you.” Explained Dr. Welby and he watched as Vlad right leg went down to cross the other while he rubbed his left temple.

“What would you suggest I do?” Asked Vlad, he couldn’t deny any of that even as a matter of pride because Dr. Welby had known him for 20 years.

Dr. Welby looked at Vlad, the man was a people pleaser and becoming a halfa had only made it worse as Vlad saw himself more than human physically but less mentally. Mr.Masters had been Vlad’s only parent and made it clear he blamed Vlad for the loss of his others. As such Vlad had no emotional support during his childhood, having to justify to himself why he was abused so he could live. No one had believed in Vlad, not enough to warrant him worth the trouble to rehome him yet Vlad had forged his pain and fear into spite, finishing school with a scholarship. When Vlad met Jack he began to soften and the young man Dr. Welby had come to know was self driven, protective and thoughtful. Then after the GIW capture Vlad had fallen into a dark pit of suicidal tendencies and alcoholism. Dr. Welby had helped Jack and Maddie pull Vlad back to his feet only for Wynonna to kick him back over the edge after seven years of marriage by blaming Vlad for another death he had done nothing to cause. 

Vlad had survived all this but it had deeply damaged him, turning his desire to protect his family and make a mark in the world into an obsession. It was sad to see a man work himself to death, professionally and domestically, all in an effort to prove he was worth existing. Vlad was very quick to dismiss himself as a burden or an extra in his family’s lives, seeing Jack and Maddie as better parents for Tokala then himself do to his lack of a role model. Perhaps if Vlad was in a committed romantic relationship, where he was desired for his mind and body, it would be harder to dismiss the support? Dr. Welby sighed as he rubbed his temples, this had to be stated right, Vlad couldn’t put so much of his worth into someone like he had Wynonna to the point he tolerated abuse with a doting hand. Clearing his throat Dr.Welby spoke:

“Vlad you don’t believe you're worthy of love, not to the same level as a human being anyways. During our talks you tend to cast yourself in the role of a guard dog for the family. Until you do some healing I don’t think they can help discourage this way of thinking. Then you tend to objectify the men you have liaisons with, you don’t bother to remember their names just the disguise and location you found them with. In that way you lower their value so you can discard their finding you desirable as anything more than lust..Vlad, be it man or woman, I suggest a stable partner, equal parts friend and lover so you can break this cycle. You deserve happiness.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had only been a few days since his appointment with Dr. Welby, when Vlad had shut down despite Dr. Welby explaining he’d taken his boyfriend out without real issue. True some of his fear was if he fell for a man and the ramifications socially and professionally. The real fear was rejection, specifically them being so upset they shared his secret on the internet. Deep down Vlad also feared hurting them, either because his enemies would target them or even by his own means. Even after being able to stop drinking blood directly Vlad worried it’d take one love bite breaking skin to send him into a frenzy…

Shaking his head Vlad turned his attention to the scenery around him. Various parts of the city had been damaged simply by the dome shattering requiring rebuilding. Having visited the other parts of town Vlad was walking in the industrial district, he needed to see all the damage he had caused. Every fundraiser be it to rebuild or to help owners keep their businesses after the days of lost revenue had gotten generous donations from a donor anonymous to everyone but Vlad and his accountant so not as to incur the wrath of the IRS. Though much shader things were going on with money as Vlad was setting up a ghost advocate group Spectral Protection And Rights, S.P.A.R, in secret. His hope was for the organization to go international as surely recent events had acquired the world’s attention. Even as the Ghost King he would need human support as he began talking to global leaders for recognition of the Ghost Zone as a nation. 

In the early spring chill Vlad was wearing dark jeans and a red hoodie as he was starting to be recognized in the Packer’s one. It was funny how having the hood up made people uncomfortable but Vlad paid them little mind. The wreckage here was more apparent as it was slower to be repaired, some of these places abandoned. Perhaps the saddest damage was the art covered walls separating most of these buildings from the public. Some of the best art was on stone walls as graffiti had been around since the beginning of civilization and would endure after it. 

Vlad began looking at the weathered art like he was in an art gallery until he noticed movement. Someone was painting on a repaired wall in front of one the more maintained buildings. The blues and greens caught Vlad’s attention as he got closer, only noticing the artist enough to make sure he kept painting. Satisfied the man wasn’t going to jump him Vlad turned his full gaze to the wall and felt a slight sense of awe.

It was like Michelangelo himself had taken his paintbrush to the wall. The bottom of the painting was the Amity Park skyline from the ocean. A beautiful day was depicted complete with a gentle blue sky with wispy clouds even kites near where the park would be. The top of the sky was curved and stark against ectoplasmic green swirled and dotted with far off lairs. At the border was an intricate gold halo like a lace doily. In the middle of the golden arch was a circle in which the artist was working. Vlad’s eyes went wide, it was him in Plasmius form as he usually was without his armor or weapons but the crown upon his head and ring on his hand. Floating with his legs together and arms spread out surrounded with open hands surrounded in pink balls, his ectoplasm. A lightly tanned hand with dark nails brought a brush up to the blank face.

Vlad could hear the humming of a core and turned his head to better look at this talented painter. Eyes trailed down a solid muscled arm that ended in a old T-shirt splattered with blue and green faint. Underneath the shirt came faded jeans, worn at the knees with old stains. Feeling eyes upon him Vlad looked up, long hair fair as sunlight was pulled in a messy bun with strands obscuring the diamond shaped face and tops of his ears. A calm if slightly amused smile danced on subtle lips as a brow was raised in question. Vlad’s eyes zeroed in on the man’s, they were reddish like sangria and he could have sworn he’d seen them before with how familiar they seemed. The left was slightly clouded from trauma as clear by the dark scar that ran through that raised brow onto the cheek like a lightning bolt. In a way it endeared the man to Vladimir, surely the man wouldn’t mind his new facial scar. It was clear the painter wanted him to speak first. Vlad looked the slightly shorter man up and down as he pulled back his hood before purring:

“If I was an art critic I’d give you a ravishing review.” 

“No wonder the sky is grey today, all the blue is in your eyes…. My name is Ciro Winther and yourself?” Answered the man his closed mouth smile growing as he pulled out a rag to clean his brush.

“Vlad Masters.” Answered Vlad, eyes going wide as he realized he’d just given his name but the smile remained on his face.

“Then you might as well be an art critic with that kind of money and taste. So the review?” Replied Ciro with a knowing grin.

Vlad almost went into another line but stopped as he remembered his appointment. The truth was he was tired of one night stands, he hadn’t even had one since Tokala came home. A relationship wasn’t built on lust but communication so Vlad turned to the painting. Stroking his goatee he tilted his head to the side picking out what he liked.

“The style is quite reminiscent of the renaissance, Michelangelo came to mind with the sense of depth and color. The focus on Amity Park from the water adds a deeper sense of this being Earth and not just this city. Then how the blue and green aren’t sharply defined but almost woven together by this gold halo... You make think me ridiculous in light of recent events but I enjoy the sense of unity. Yet the figure in the middle, tell me what expression where you going to paint before I came along? “ Said Vlad as he turned his gaze to Ciro. 

Ciro was softly smiling the look growing more contemplative as those beautiful eyes focused on the unfinished figure. Vlad was focusing on his expression, wondering how the artist would depict him. Then Ciro put his brush in the cleaner and began to wipe his hands to clean them. His smile became impish at Vlad’s confusion.

“ I will leave his face blank, allow the people to project their own opinion of the noble man onto the figure so there is only truth. Amity Park is where the living and dead collide, what happens and how it is handled have the potential to change the world. I wished to capture that in this mural, a sense of connection with hope for the future...Now Mr. Masters I was commissioned for this piece but why is a man such as yourself walking alone in what is considered the “bad” side of town? There are no shops or restaurants here that are not closer elsewhere.” Explained Ciro look questioning but curious instead of accusing.

“Amity Park is my home and with my resources I can pick up the tab when others can’t. Given how neglected this part of town is I figured my funds would be needed here the most so I came to access for myself. Thankfully the damage isn’t that extensive though I might look into investment opportunities to help create jobs. Also please feel free to call me Vlad.” Answered Vlad, not technically a lie and he liked how easy it was to talk to Ciro without throwing up walls.

“How generous of you Vladimir, few with the wealth to help actually come to see what they donate to, simply content to write a check. Now I arrived in Amity Park from further up the coast recently and seeing as Amity Park is dear to you may I ask the favor of a tour?” Inquired Ciro as he began to fuss with some paint on his pants.

“Unfortunately a whole tour of this wonderful city would not fit within my schedule until an obscene amount of time has passed. However, I know this delightful new place called  _ Casper Cafe  _ down by the waterfront. So perhaps over some coffee and light fare I can go over the more notable parts of this town, say noon two days from now?” Requested Vlad, his heart hammering and core clenching in equal measures hope and dread as he gave Ciro a flirtatious look.

“That would be a marvelous use of time and as an artist my schedule is always open. I’ll meet you at Casper Cafe at noon in two days.” Agreed Ciro, repeating back the arrangements to make sure they were correct with a soft grin.

Vlad nodded with a grin but he didn’t leave as he noted a book amongst Ciro’s supplies. Ciro noticed and picked it up, opening it to reveal the book was actually a binder with paintings inside. Most were landscapes so wonderfully done Vlad felt he could walk into them. Others were more symbolic like the mural on the wall and soon the two men were talking about the meaning and inspiration for the pieces. The patient calm of Ciro with the sincere interest of Vlad made a delightful conversation. This was what Vlad needed, to jump that hurdle that was trying again, eight years had been far too long to keep his heart locked with a chain and thrown away the key. Far from open but Vlad was starting to reforge the chains into another key for a new person, perhaps the man in front of him, only time would tell.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends another section of Soaring Spirits and I hope you enjoyed it. Despite the lack of response I am going to finish this saga.


End file.
